Arguements
by mandii-xo
Summary: A modern day first romance Klaroline. Caroline-18 and her longtime rival Klaus - 21 always have something to argue about, but when a silly prank goes on farther than anticipated, they realize that there's another, quite paradoxical, side to their fights. Mature audiences only. Klaroline with traces of Delena, Stebekah, Kalijah and Kennett
1. Prologue, 2 years earlier

Hey guys this is my new story and my first Klaroline story. If you don't like it don't read. The girls are all in High school (18) still whereas the boys are a few years older (21 or so). They all know each other obviously the Mikaelsons arriving later in Mystic Falls. The beginning is 2 years earlier. Let me know what you guys think!

Prologue

Two years earlier

Caroline had just gotten out of school she decided to walk instead of driving home. She sighed standing outside the entrance of The Grill, the supposedly 'totally fun' place to spend your days after school, according to the flier Elena had given her yesterday. That probably had something to do with the fact Elena's ex worked at the Grill. Matt Donovan, he was like a brother to Caroline and they got along like a house on fire.

Caroline peeked her head through the doors of The Grill she could see tables set out as well as some pool tables along the back. She walked inside the doors only to come crashing back down against a hard body! "What the?" Caroline shouted as she hit the concentrate. "Why don't you look where you are going next time?" she screeched. Caroline was furious how dare this person crash right into her! As she sat up she looked to find a tall, blonde haired guy. He was a couple of years older than her and wore a crisp white shirt, a black blazer casually slung over his shoulder. His eyes were like the night sky, jaw wonderfully masculine… Had she not been ticked off, she might have just swooned at his raw perfection.

"I'm the one who should be mad love, you walked right into me" He placed dark sunglasses on his face. Caroline could only stare with her mouth wide open listening to his British accent. "Next time look where you are going!" and he walked away.

She was rooted to her spot on the floor. She could not believe that a complete stranger had just humiliated her like that! Not even a sorry?! She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy – insulting an innocent schoolgirl like herself!

She stomped into the Grill and let herself breathe in the lovely smell of food. She saw Elena, Katherine, Bonnie and Rebekah sat in the corner. Once they noticed her they waved and smiled. Caroline felt her anger disappear she was not going to let herself worked up over a hot British guy – no, an asshole! – That she hoped she was never going to see again. 

*Klaus*

Klaus had known Caroline for two years now – finding out she was Rebekah's closest friend. Rebekah had told Klaus to make an effort with Caroline and be civil. Klaus didn't know what it was but the blonde got under his skin! He would go to the Grill to have a few glasses of whiskey after work usually accompanied by the Salvatore's and his brothers. It used to be a way for Klaus to unwind after a long day in the office. Ever since Caroline and her friends occupied the Grill it had all changed.

He could hear Caroline in the corner talking loudly to her friends she was working herself up over what seemed to be like a dance.

"But I had it all planned out perfectly! And now they want to change it!?" she complained to her friends, on about how a teacher didn't agree with the theme.

He wasn't even sitting next to them and he could hear her from across the room. Goodness, did she ever shut up? No longer being able to take it, he stormed over to her, slamming his hands against the table and effectively ending her childish whining.

"Stop. Talking." She was interrupting his studying and drinking and he'd had enough. "Your fucking complaining is driving me crazy." Elena and Bonnie timidly shrunk back as he scolded Caroline but he ignored them. Rebekah and Katherine looked at him murderously. His fight was with Caroline and he was going to make sure that she listened to him. "Cut the crap and actually come up with a theme people might actually like?." He smirked.

Caroline, opposite her friends, wasn't having any of his crap. The table nearly toppled over as stood up with a pointed finger to his chest, blowing up on him as fast as he'd done her. She repeatedly poked him every time she made a different point about why she believed he was such a jackass (with none of them being true, of course) and he stood there, soaking up her insults until she turned red in the face. He smacked her hand away as her nudges became more powerful towards the end of her rant.

"And if you weren't such an arrogant _loser,_ maybe, just _maybe,_ you wouldn't be so _foul_ as to take your anger out on a young, blameless girl!" she yelled. He laughed in her face.

"Girl? HA! _Child_ is more like it! You little _brat_, you better watch it before I put you back in line!"

His outburst must have impacted her because she just gaped at him, not believing that he had actually threatened her. Oh, he may be intimidating for show sometimes, but she better believe that this dog knew how to bite. Caroline quickly recovered from her shock and took a deep breath in, preparing for her next angry rave.

"Hey, keep it down!" Matt shouted from across the room. Caroline promptly shut her mouth, but fixed him with a steely glare. Reaching them, Matt shook his hand between them, telling them to back off. "What the hell did I tell you guys? If you can't act civilized, _leave_!"

In the end, Klaus was the one that looked dumb arguing with a sixteen-year-old girl, but he couldn't help it. She did everything possible to get under his skin _on purpose_. He came to the Grill because it used to be a place where he could actually focus, but ever since Caroline became a regular, he hasn't been able to finish a single thought without hearing her gripes in the background.

He did not know of a single good quality in her. She was neurotic and stubborn, insecure and clumsy—could a person get any worse than that? No, the answer was no. And to top it all off, she had taken to an immediate dislike to him ever since the day they'd met and even went purposely out of her way to annoy him. In the beginning he thought it was mildly cute, a tiny middle schooler trying to get his attention, but as her insults began to get harsher, he finally realized that she was just a snotty bitch.

If she wasn't such a pain, he could possibly consider her attractive. She had wide, bright blue eyes and her hair curiously gleamed like gold in the sun, but it was all that noise that came out when she opened her mouth that drowned out all of her redeemable features. Seriously, how could anyone deem her attractive when she yapped nonstop?

He went back to his table where the Salvatore's and his brothers Kol and Elijah sat. They were laughing and shaking their heads. It was normal for them to witness a full blown argument between Caroline and Klaus. To be honest it became like an entertainment for them. He took a long sip of his drink and slammed the glass down; he left the arcade without saying good-bye to the guys, but knew that they'd understand. He needed to get away from the girl that managed to ruin his afternoons with her nonsense and throw himself into the arms of a _real _woman that understood exactly how to treat a man the right way.

_ 

Although it had been almost two years since Klaus and Caroline had known each other nothing had changed at least not fundamentally. They still argued when they saw each other (though the insults had toned down a bit), but rarely would either one raise their voice. He couldn't tell which had settled down more, but only wished that it'd be a continuing phenomenon. Whether it was that their phase of aversion that had finally passed, or that they had grown out of their obnoxious bickering, everyone was just happy to have a quieter environment to be in, as were, no doubt, the rest of the Grill's patrons.

It seemed that Klaus was losing his touch with her (or maybe he too had grown tired of arguing about every little thing) and was actually dropping perfect opportunities to bother her about sensitive issues. Just last month a tampon had rolled out of Caroline's purse and he'd handed it back silently. Sure, it had been after he'd poked her with it a few times in her forearm, but it could have been worse. She thanked him quietly, completely mortified, but didn't argue with him for the next couple of days. Or when the guys had heard through Rebekah that Caroline's mother had been injured at work, Klaus just let her pick on him without a single retort for the entire time her mother was in the hospital.

_

Kol and Elijah where sat in their usual spot in the Grill they were nursing their alcoholic beverages. They were waiting for the Salvatore brothers to finish work so they could plan their snowboarding trip. Elijah was finishing up some paperwork he looked over to where Klaus was sitting with a red head that was also coming on the trip with them.

Caroline had walked in just a couple of minutes ago she scanned the place for her friends who were surprisingly not here. She'd immediately spotted Klaus and company, eyeing the couple curiously before making her way to them. First thing she did was ask Kol and Elijah if she was Klaus's girlfriend.

"Trust me, that word in not part of his vocabulary" Kol stated snickering. Elijah simply nodded. Caroline also nodded in agreement and sat pensively on the chair next to Kol.

Caroline nonchalantly watched over Klaus's table, Kol and Elijah looked at each other then back to Caroline they were curious as to know what was on her mind. They followed her gaze. Klaus and that girl (whose name was not important enough for him to remember) were getting quite cosy indeed, currently kissing none too modestly. They turned back to Caroline. Her face was perfectly neutral with the exception of a nearly unnoticeable worried crease on her brow.

"So what have you guys got planned for the weekend?" Caroline asked them both casually.

"We are all planning on going on a skiing trip this weekend" Elijah politely answered. "Really?" asked Caroline trying to imagine Elijah skiing in his suit. Just at that moment the Salvatore brothers joined the table they smiled at Caroline. Her gaze went briefly back to the couple. Elijah knew that she was probably wondering if the girl was coming along, too. She nodded along to his answer and suddenly got up off the stool, making her way to Klaus's table. "What are you going to do?" Kol called after realizing her destination. She ignored him.

The guys all watched Caroline carefully slide into the seat opposite the couple with blank looks directed her way they all braced themselves for the drama that would probably unfold. Not even half a second passed after Caroline had said something when they all saw Klaus's jaw clench and the girl's eyes widen. All three of them looked incredibly tense and after Caroline said a few more things, the girl excused herself before practically running out of the Grill alone.

The guys were worried for Caroline's safety. Unlike Klaus they all liked Caroline and where friends with her. Kol and Elijah knew her through Rebekah. The Salvatore's where a few years older but they had grown up around Caroline, Elena, Katherine and Bonnie. It wasn't a secret either that the guys all had their eyes on Caroline's friends. The guys quickly made their way over to where Klaus and Caroline where sat. Klaus's look was sinister. However, before they reached their table, Klaus was making his way through the opposite exit, tense and tight-lipped. The guys looked at Caroline bewildered. What in the world had she done?

"Blondie, what happened?" asked Damon sceptically, ready to call after Klaus.

"Crabs is like, an STD, right?" There was a tiny smile on her lips as Damon nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" Stefan replied slowly, getting a clue as to what might have transpired. Caroline beamed before slipping away happily.

"Okay! Just wanted to make sure! See you later guys! Have fun skiing!" and Caroline went to meet up with her friends that had just conveniently arrived, leaving the guys to go after one incredibly pissed Klaus.


	2. Interruptions

**Authors note: Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites completely overwhelming! So here is the next chapter let me know what you guys think! Remember this story is AU and they are all human! Please review!**

Chapter 1

Interruptions 

*Caroline* 

She sat in a booth that wasn't too close to where Klaus regularly sat, and yet not far away enough for him not to see her. It had been a couple of months since she had told Klaus's skank of a date that he had given _her_ crabs and she was desperate just thinking about his plan of revenge. Klaus had gotten over his anger relatively quicker than she had expected (about a week), but still reminded her that he would definitely get her back. And even though it was taking a little longer than she expected, she knew that it was only a matter of time until he thought of a way to embarrass her in return.

Sick of how the anticipation was making her paranoid (she was constantly watching her back as if Klaus would pop out of nowhere to get her), she decided to take matters into her own hands. Her ex, Tyler who she had dated on and off for a year was becoming dreadfully persistent about getting her to date him again. Sure he was hot and super popular, but he had a bad reputation and was as much of an asshole as Klaus. Caroline was the one who broke up with him it wasn't working after he cheated on her. Not that he picked on her or anything—no, only Klaus stooped so low—but she saw the way he treated other kids in school and frankly, she was not interested in bullies.

Tyler had continued to pester her about giving him another chance for weeks and would not stop. She finally gave in and told him that they could hang out today at the Grill after school just to see if her experiment with Klaus would work. Because of her desperation, she now sat awkwardly in a booth for two with _him_… ugh.

But at least one of them was having fun. Tyler was currently having a blast talking about his jock accomplishments and she had to say that playing sports was probably the only good thing about him. He played football which made him totally cut up; from head to toe he was the most fit in the entire team.

So she sat there patiently, nodding her head slowly to his jock stories knowing that as soon as Klaus saw her sitting there having a good time, he would come and interrupt. And if Klaus behaved as predictably as she hoped (and she was_ really_ hoping!), then she would be killing two birds with one stone; Tyler wouldn't bother her anymore due to whatever obscenities Klaus would say, and then Klaus would have his payback (or so he thought) by thinking that he'd ruined her date. And viola! It would all be over just like that. Seriously, she was a genius.

Tyler suddenly stopped talking midsentence and picked her hand off the table. She tried not to wince as he intertwined their fingers and smiled at her. He kept apologising about cheating on her but quite frankly she couldn't care less. He was bold and it was only a matter of time before he would try to make a move on her. She just hoped Klaus would hurry and intervene already! Where was that bastard anyhow…

"Caroline, you're hot, I'm hot. And I have apologised let's do this." Smiling weakly at his cocky grin, he took that as an affirmative to lean in and kiss her. Taking a deep breath, she could feel the pit of her stomach turn. She didn't want to do this, but if Klaus was watching at all then she had to keep up the act for as long as she could. _Goddammit where was he_?!

"Yo."

She looked up as Klaus casually slid into their booth, totally interrupting Tyler's ever-nearing lips. He slid right next to her, forcing her to move over as he squished himself in and completely moved her away from Tyler's face. She almost smiled at his sly tactic, but refrained as he surprisingly put an arm around her shoulders. He looked amused as he stared at a completely confused Tyler.

"_Who are you_?" Tyler asked rudely, staring at Klaus's relaxed posture. She had to fight the urge to lean closer to Klaus because although she couldn't stand him, she absolutely loathed Tyler's guts.

"Get away from us, kid," Klaus dismissed him calmly, pulling her closer to signify his possession. Her heart sped up; Klaus had played right into her trap! And aw… he was going to play the jealous ex-boyfriend! Not exactly what she had been planning, but what the heck, this could work too!

Tyler raised his eyebrows, not feeling threatened in the least at Klaus's glare, which even _she_ realized was stupid. Klaus was much taller and older than him; Tyler should back down if he knew what was good for him. She knew how big male egos could be, but she hoped that Tyler was bright enough to know when to give up because she really didn't want things to escalade unnecessarily

"I was here with Caroline _first_," Tyler said in a near whine, looking at her with narrowed eyes. She rolled her eyes at his childish defence.

"I couldn't care less, mate," Klaus continued. "She's with me now. Leave or I'll make you."

Tyler laughed one of his overly confident chuckles, ignoring Klaus's 'request'. Klaus silently waited for Tyler to leave, but when Tyler didn't budge Klaus stood up from the table and towered over them both. She gulped as she realized the situation she had gotten herself into and started regretting her little charade as both men stared at each other with obvious contempt. Ok, so maybe this wasn't one of her smartest plans after all.

"Both of you, just calm down!" She grabbed Klaus's hand and tried to pull him back into the seat with her. He ignored her.

"I told you to go already," Klaus repeated, looking down at Tyler who now looked anxious by Klaus's confrontational stance.

And she understood why; Klaus WAS way more threatening standing up and she realized that although they were close in age (Tyler 19 and Klaus 21), Tyler was very much a boy compared to Klaus. The squareness in Klaus's jaw, along with his rugged good looks and calm demeanour just made Tyler look like a feeble _child_. It really was no competition.

"That's for her to decide!" Tyler said, glaring back at Klaus. Both guys turned to her expectantly.

Tyler was waiting for her to tell Klaus to back off because she was on a (semi-)date with him and Klaus was probably waiting for the same so that he could do his little routine about how they were still lovers or whatever the hell else he was planning to embarrass her with. She sighed; _how_ in the world had it come to this?

She cleared her throat and was about to tell them both to shove off when Klaus grabbed her hand on the table and squeezed it lightly. What she should have done was snatch her hand away from him and leave the Grill before everything got too messy, but she didn't because his simple gesture hit her like a smack in the face and she completely froze on the spot.

After a moment of silence, Klaus's thumb tapped hers impatiently as he was waiting for some kind of reaction from her. He was probably expecting some sort of resistance and she almost forgot that she was supposed to trick him into thinking that she wanted Tyler to stay. The thing was, with him next to her she didn't even want to pretend to like Tyler anymore…

"Uh…" she started dumbly, having no idea what she was going to say to either one of them now. Thankfully Klaus cut her off.

"_Leave_. _Now mate._" Klaus deadpanned and she got goose bumps. She really liked his tough act! It was so 'big-ape-bang-on-chest-to-prove-manliness' type, like he really wanted to protect her or something.

"See you around, _Forbes,_" Tyler bit out, angry with her for not defending him. She could tell through his tone that he would love to have challenged Klaus back, but smartly knew his place. Klaus would _so_ beat him into a pulp! Tyler—rather carefully—moved around Klaus and stormed out the arcade and she knew that he would probably never talk to her again. Yessssssss! Mission accomplished.

She finally let go of the breath she'd been holding in during the whole encounter; talk about a close call! But at least Tyler was gone now. Klaus slid into the seat beside her and took up his place again, pulling her back under his arm. She knew it was just in case Tyler looked at them through the window, but she didn't like that she actually enjoyed being close to him.

She realized that this was the first time that she and Klaus had ever really been alone together. Her friends were almost always in the Grill with her but no one was in today. This was the first time that she and Klaus had acted independently without their friends watching them. She wondered if he would have still wrapped his arm around her if their friends were there. Probably not, considering she wouldn't have even_ let_ him if they were.

"What were you doing with that guy, Caroline? You obviously didn't like him." His face was leaned into hers like a lovers whisper.

Caroline scoffed ""Why do you always have to prove you`re the alpha male?". Klaus smirked before replying ""I don`t have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male!".

"You don't have to be that close to me," she grumbled, pushing his curious grin away.

"When someone helps you out love, you're supposed to say…?" he prompted with a mocking hand around his ear.

She didn't respond since she didn't want to admit that she had indeed wanted his help. She refused to give this arrogant fool any form of satisfaction over her! It was simply too infuriating to know just how her plan had backfired on her. She looked away from him, but he squeezed her shoulder to gain her attention. She glared at him annoyed and tried to shrug him off, but his grip held firm.

"What?!" she snapped.

"You're welcome love," Klaus said smugly and she crossed her arms defiantly, but she was actually confused. How had he known that she wanted Tyler gone? Had he really been able to see her disguised look of scorn toward Tyler? _Damn him_!

Pissed that he truly could read her quite easily, she sighed in defeat; there was no point in denying what he clearly already knew. And honestly, she was just utterly relieved that she didn't have to deal with Tyler anymore.

"_Thanks,_" she mumbled the words foreign in her mouth. "He was an exthat couldn't take a hint," she explained reluctantly.

"That's why you were going to let him kiss you?" he asked sarcastically. She shrugged.

"He _is_ pretty hot and he's not a bad kisser," she reasoned with a half-smile and he shook his head in disbelief. She didn't care about what he thought though; he didn't need to understand her moves. The point was that she got exactly what she wanted: Tyler off her back. "Too bad he's just as much of a jerk as you."

"Well isn't that nice, one jerk saving you from another." She nodded. That was exactly the situation.

"Yeah, well you did your part and I said thank you, so now bug off." She slapped his knee, expecting him to take his arm off from around her, but he didn't. He just moved in closer and raised an arrogant eyebrow at her.

"Why didn't you reject him yourself? Couldn't stand to break his heart again?" he asked and she rolled her eyes at his mockery. "Or did you really want me to be the one to do the dirty work for you?" he asked, genuinely sounding interested to know what she would answer.

"I didn't need you to do _anything_ for me," she replied. "You came for reasons all your own. I was willing to sit through the rest of the date, thank you very much!" He snorted at her answer.

You know that's not true, love" he said. "You would never bring a date in front of me or the guys." She bit her lip. He knew her frighteningly well. "You knew that if I thought you were having a good time with that guy, I would try to ruin your date like you did to me."

"And you _did_!" she lied, trying to save the situation, hoping that maybe he hadn't actually caught on to her scheme but he could see right through her.

You _know_ I didn't. You wanted me to see you with that guy." She sighed in defeat. "To try and make me _jealous._" She immediately burst into laughter at his obvious joke.

"Whoa! Let's get this right! In order for me to want to make you jealous, I would actually have to _like_ you." She looked at him seriously. "And that is simply not true_._" He just smiled at her mockingly, but she ignored him. "Secondly: yeah, so I did want you to see us because yes, I did think you'd come to interrupt. Then you would think that you ruined my date with Tyler and think that you've gotten your revenge, but in the end I would have just used you to my advantage and blah blah blah, you already know the rest of the story." She stopped to glare at him. "But it doesn't matter now, because you're a damn detective and figured it all out."

"That's right. You can't fool me love" he agreed, nodding his head. "I can read you too easily." She sighed once again in defeat, completely frustrated that stupid guys managed to get her into stupid situations.

"He just wouldn't take a hint!" she ranted for no particular reason. "I didn't want him talking to me again, but I couldn't flat out say that!" Not to mention, he'd probably start rumours about her being a whore out of spite. At least with Klaus in the picture, Tyler was afraid enough of him to keep his mouth shut so she wouldn't have to worry about _that_ being an issue.

"Grow up," Klaus muttered, clearly not understanding her situation. "If you don't like him, don't lead him on. It's as simple as that." She narrowed her eyes at him. What he didn't understand was that she'd been letting Tyler down gently for the past couple of weeks, but he was just incredibly persistent. She was not trying to lead him on! Klaus didn't know _anything_!

"That's not what-"

"Your high school drama is _boring me_," he cut her off, finally moving his arm away from her. "So I'm just going to leave." She rolled her eyes, but was relieved that he was moving away from her. She could finally _breathe._ "And for the record, because I helped you now, I hope you realize that I'm going to have to get you back even harder just to even the score." He had a smirk on his face, but she knew that he was not kidding.

"No!" she said raising her hands in protest, but he was already ignoring her, sliding away to leave the booth. "_Wait_! I was doing you a favor that time! Honestly!" He looked at her sceptically, but she challenged him right back. "Do you even remember her name?"

"Camille," he said confidently and she shook her head.

"Her name was Genevieve. Or Gene-Whore," she deadpanned. "Yes, I knew her, well… sort of." He glowered. "She doesn't know me, I'm just friends with her brother!" she explained hurriedly.

"What's your point? Does it matter that you knew her or if I still remember her name? That was a long time ago and trust me I've found other girls to do the job." Her jaw tightened. She was just trying to try to make him feel better and here he was still trying to shove his disgusting lifestyle in her face.

"You know what? Just forget it, you're such a pig." He laughed at her name-calling and she pushed him out of the way so she could leave, but he blocked her path out.

"Finish your story," he commanded lightly, his form of an apology.

"The _point_ is that she's a _bitch_," she spat. "She's a gold-digging _whore_!" Klaus gave her a surprised look and she curtly stopped trashing Genevieve, but oh-boy did she want to keep going. She hated her _so much_. "_And a thief_!" she couldn't help adding.

"So?" he asked her. She blinked dumbly at his question. _Didn't he hear a thing she just said_?

"_So_?! I was _saving_ you, Klaus! Everyone knows that she only goes after guys with money. She STEALS from the guys she hooks up with!" she exasperated. "I was doing YOU a favor!"

"Caroline, _seriously_… you're so dramatic," he muttered, shaking his head. She wanted to scream. Here she finally admitted that she had protected him from messing with a gold digger and he continued insulting her! She could not believe him!

"Fine, whatever! You _idiot_! Believe what you want!" she hissed. "I was trying to _help you out_ and you STILL can't even appreciate it!" He didn't say anything and moved out of her way, so she just shoved right past him ready to storm out the Grill.

"How could you even believe that I'd somehow get trapped by such a stupid girl?" he asked, grabbing her arm before she had gotten too far. "_I_ was the one using _her_ to get a quick fuck. How could you not have gotten that?" he asked, holding onto her arm tighter when she had tried to free from his grip. "So next time you stop me from getting what I want, you better have a much better excuse that that or you're really going to regret it," he threatened lowly.

His face looked much angrier now and she had no doubt that what he'd said was true. Not that she had thought of it in that way when she'd done what she'd done, but still, she didn't regret it at all. His anger was like her life fuel and she was so glad that she had managed to ruin something for him considering he was always doing her the same favour.

"Oh, puh-leez! You stopped my kiss with Mr. Fantastic and you don't hear me whining as bad as you!" she said sarcastically and he finally let go of her. "Besides, now we're even," she said more calmly. "All's well that ends well." She reached out her hand for a shake, hoping that he'd accept the truce.

He looked at her outstretched hand for a moment and then smacked it away from him. She almost burst into laughter on the spot. His grumpy face was too much! There was something about him being angry that always brought her mood up.

"You fucking told a woman I had _crabs_!" he hissed. "We are _nowhere near _being even."

Just hearing the word 'crabs' from him was enough to send her over the edge. She couldn't contain her laughter anymore and she finally broke into a fit of giggles. She still remembered the look on his face that day she'd told Genevieve that. His expression had been priceless!

"Oh goodness, that was hilarious!" she said after calming herself down. He continued to give her his death stare. "Oh please, you said it yourself that you've gotten other girls to screw, so what's there to still be mad about? Get over it already."

"You love getting me angry," he muttered. It wasn't even a question.

"Well, it does make me feel strangely satisfied," she admitted, shrugging. "I can't explain it." It was a guilty pleasure of hers honestly. There was some weird link between them that tied his frustration so closely to her enjoyment. It was quite bizarre really.

"You're twisted," he said with a shake of his head.

"Look who's talking!" she exclaimed. "The one guy in the world that tries to get my attention by embarrassing me! You're the sick one here!"

"If I was really trying to embarrass you, don't you think that there could have been worse ways of telling that guy to leave? I'm actually a nicer person than you think." She rolled her eyes. "But since you don't appreciate anything…" He took a step closer and leaned in at eye level. "Next time, I'll just let those assholes you don't like," he grabbed her chin, his thumb outlining her lower lip. "Kiss all over you."

"Get away from me or I _swear_ I will hit you!" she threatened, but her face was burning. He chuckled and stepped back, casually placing his hands in his pockets.

"Don't get mad, Caroline," he said smoothly. "Then you make this too easy for me, and where's the fun in that?" He finally left.

She was so mad that she couldn't even talk and she sat down in quiet brooding, turning her back to him. She didn't want to see his stupid face! She placed her shaking hands on the table. Not only were they itching to throw something at the back of his head, they were jittery with unjust nervousness.

When he had leaned in, her heart had raced in excitement. No matter how hard she always tried to suppress her feelings, part of her had been deliriously hopeful. She knew that there was only one asshole in the whole world that she would never try to stop if he ever tried to kiss her. And that thought alone scared her to death.

***Klaus***

It had been months since the 'crabs' incident and yet he still hadn't been able to get payback from Caroline. Honestly, it had more to do with the fact that he didn't even have time anymore and barely saw her to begin with. Even though nearly an entire semester had passed since he'd graduated from school, he's been so busy with work that he was only making it to the Grill twice a week, at most. His only days off were the weekends now that he was working full time and he rarely ever visited the arcade on Saturdays or Sundays, always finding something better to do.

Although today was Saturday, it happened to be the rare weekend where he had absolutely nothing to do and somehow everyone he knew happened to be busy. Refusing to bum around, he knew that he'd much rather be amused, if not slightly annoyed, by a certain blonde girl and drove to the Grill. Surprisingly, Stefan's car was in the parking lot and he strode inside to find out why Stefan hadn't been picking up his phone calls.

When he entered the arcade, he was surprised (though not all that surprised), to see Caroline and Stefan sitting together at the bar. What was it with Stefan and this girl? He strolled over to them and took the unoccupied seat in between them.

"Hope I'm not interrupting this date," he said sarcastically, waiting for Caroline's angry retort.

"I'm surprised to see you here. It's Saturday. I didn't think we were catching up until tonight?" Stefan reminded him as if he didn't know. Stefan's tone implied that he'd just interrupted something important, which he wasn't considering his company.

"I am well aware," he responded. "I just came here because apparently everyone is busy." He stared at Stefan's flashing phone on the counter. Why was Stefan ignoring him? Did he really enjoy Caroline's company that much? Ha, yeah right.

"Well, **I **_completely_ understand why no one wants to hang out with you," Caroline responded smartly to his right. He turned to look at her menacingly. This bitch never seemed to know her place.

He was planning on retorting snidely, but his thoughts were cut short when he faced her. All he could think of was what in the _hell_ was she wearing? She had on a white tank top and a pair of shorts that showed so_ much thigh_, he could not stop himself from looking down at her long legs. So _this_ was what was keeping Stefan here… He completely understood now.

She smirked at him, unfortunately realizing just how attractive she looked and he unsteadily tried to focus on her face, but it was hard. He knew that if he slightly shifted forward, he could probably see her panties. He cleared his throat and stared her fully in the eyes, trying his hardest to not feel embarrassed at being caught checking her out. He had never seen Caroline dressed so casually, so _excuse him_ if he was amazed at her sexy curves. Who knew she would have looked like a normal hot girl?

"Oh yeah?" he asked coolly, noticing her slight blush. "And why is that?" he asked, stealing a glance down her top when she had leaned in close. Whatever she had to say: that he was insensitive, stuck up, a jerk… etc., did she have to say it while he could see her lacy white bra hug her surprisingly full breasts?

"Because you're a loser," she whispered, her breath hot on his ear. "_Obviously_." She pulled away from him and giggled amusedly to herself when he gave her a dry look.

He quickly realized that she was just teasing him. In time, women eventually learned that they had the power to get a man to do whatever they wanted. He really hoped Caroline wasn't smart enough to know that yet because she was barely even looking at him and he already felt trapped in her sensuality.

"Or maybe it's because I'm not a horny teenager desperate for male attention." Her face immediately dropped. He stared at her open thighs and she quickly crossed them.

"You're a piece of shit!" she cursed him, looking away and swirling her straw into her cup. Her jaw was tight, but her hands were shaking as she stared into her drink.

"Don't take out your anger on Caroline because you have nothing better to do," Stefan said coming to her rescue, standing from his seat and going to her. "There's no reason for you to act like an asshole."

"It's not acting if he was just born that way," Caroline bit, angrily trying to sink her ice cubes with her straw. "I don't think that I'll ever understand how you can be his friend, Stefan."

"You know, he isn't usually like this," Stefan insisted, frowning at him. "I just think that you make him nervous." He rolled his eyes at Stefan's comment. Caroline just continued to stare in front of her.

"Don't go there, Stefan," he warned.

No matter how good Caroline looked in her leggy shorts and tank, it didn't mean that he was going to change his whole attitude around her. Sure, probably calling her an attention whore did kind of cross the line, but what was he supposed to do, start pulling out her chairs for her? Why should he care to flatter her anyhow when their whole relationship was about trying to bring the other one down? He knew this, she knew this, and the whole world knew this, so Stefan needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"He's jealous of us clearly," Caroline said finally, staring straight at him. "He's jealous of what you and I have, Stefan."

"Excuse me?" he asked. "What exactly are you implying?" She swivelled her chair to face him, her knee touching the side of his leg. "What do you have that I want?"

She didn't answer and stared back silently. "Well?" he asked getting impatient. Her look, oddly enough, made him uneasy and he wanted to hear an answer already.

Her leg was still touching his and there was something about the energy of her stare that didn't let him look away. He wasn't sure if it was just him or not, but there were intense vibes coming off her. Was Caroline actually coming on to him?

Her posture looked fairly relaxed as she took a long sip of her drink. She was leaning on Stefan as he stood behind her. His arms were around her, his hands playing with the loose strands of her hair and she smiled up at him when he whispered something into her ear. It couldn't be… Were they…? Was that what she'd been trying to signal him the whole time? He couldn't believe that he hadn't caught it sooner. It explained why they were together in the first place.

"Don't tell me," he couldn't keep the grimace off his face. He was still in disbelief. "That you two are… _involved_?"

"Attention! What Stefan and I have is _each other's_ _attention_ and _THAT'S_ what you want. You hate being excluded!" She was shaking her head. "Geez, how do you logically come to conclusions Klaus? _Stefan and I_… what a ridiculous idea! Plus he has his eye on Rebekah" she added with a wink

Stefan looked down clearly embarrassed that Caroline knew of his slight affection towards the blonde Mikaelson. Klaus just rolled his eyes in boredom.

"But still, all I'm trying to say is that Klaus," and she looked at him directly in the face. "You are a needy brat."

"And you're talking to me about being illogical?" he asked in total disbelief. "That's not logical at all! _How am I needy_?"

"I just explained it to you; clearly you were not listening to me. What I said was-"

"I heard you the first time!"

Then you know what I mean!" she snapped. "Stefan's my friend too, you know, so you either suck it, or just learn to share him with me. It's as simple as that!" He rubbed his head. How did this even get to be about Stefan? Sharing him? What the hell was she even talking about?

Still, despite his confusion, he was just glad that his earlier assumption about her and Stefan had been incorrect. There was just something so profoundly wrong about that pairing that he couldn't wrap his head around it.

He sighed and took a sip of his drink to collect himself. Seeing Caroline like this today was doing all types of weird things to his psyche and he was getting worked up unnecessarily. No matter how the image he'd constructed of Caroline had changed physically, mentally she was still the same diva that knew exactly what buttons to press to drive him wacky.

He carefully took in her whole image again, trying desperately to convince himself he was right. Caroline couldn't have grown up right before his eyes, right?

Immediately his eyes jumped straight to her assets and he couldn't refrain looking from her breasts, down to her legs. They were touching him once more and now that she had unconsciously uncrossed them again in their argument. Who would have thought that Caroline had completely changed?

"He's not even paying attention to what you're saying anymore," Stefan told Caroline.

"I've realized that." She jammed her knee into his leg. "Stop looking at my legs!"

"I don't even have to try," he replied without meaning to. "You should consider turning the other way if you want to sit like that." She turned red and crossed her legs again.

"You perverse little monkey!"

"For all I knew you were doing it on purpose."

She sputtered is disbelief.

"As if I would willingly spread my legs for you!"

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"_Whatever_."

Her one word answer was more anticlimactic than he'd expected, still he was glad that the argument was finally over. Now he could finally ask her what was really on his mind, like who was it exactly that was she trying to lure in with that outfit on.

"Well, I have to go," she said, picking up her phone from the counter after she had received a message. Standing up from her stool, she pursed her lips barely sparing him a glance. "I'll see you losers later." When she tried to move between the stools, he jutted his knee out and blocked her from leaving.

"Where you going?" he asked, hoping that if he annoyed her enough she'd blurt it out, but she only tried to push his knee away in response. When she couldn't, she finally stopped and glared at him.

"Leave her alone already." Stefan rubbed his temple.

"Just wanted to see if Caroline could jump," he joked, reaching over to tug at the hem of her shorts; it was super short. She twitched as his fingers brushed her thigh, but sneered at him just the same.

"Very funny," she muttered, moving past him. "Please get another friend," she begged Stefan and he had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

I'll try," Stefan promised. He and Stefan both watched her leave the arcade while she made a call on her phone. Stefan turned back around and casually retook the seat beside him. "She's growing up isn't she?"

Well, that was definitely the understatement of the year. He never would have guessed that Caroline looked like _that_. Talk about surprises… not that it changed how he thought about her or anything, but still… _wow_.

"For sure," he admitted sheepishly, calling over one of the waitresses to refill his drink. "But she's still a punk," he said, taking a sip of his remaining coffee. They didn't say anything else about the subject and settled into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Stefan addressed him again.

Sorry I didn't pick up the phone, man. She just kept talking to me and I didn't want to be rude," Stefan explained, but he knew better. It's true that Stefan could never be rude (it just wasn't in his nature), but even he saw right through that excuse. It was more like he _wanted_ Caroline's attention just as bad as she wanted his. But he understood either way, it was the male curse. You just couldn't ignore a hot girl, there was just no way it was possible.

It doesn't matter. What do you want to do today?" he asked him. He was getting bored now that his entertainment was gone.

"Let's race, I'll call Damon, Elijah and Kol" Stefan suggested. He nodded, knowing that it was probably exactly what he needed. They hadn't been up to the track in a while and he could use the extra adrenaline rush to pump him up for the week. He left money on the counter and headed out.

When he and Stefan reached the parking lot, lo and behold, Caroline and Rebekah were both leaning against _his_ car talking with two guys standing across from them. Stefan visibly tensed and apparently did not approve as he strolled up to the group intimidatingly, leering at the boys like an overbearing father.

"_Ladies,_" Stefan said nonchalantly. Caroline and Rebekah looked panicked and shared a quick glance between them.

He couldn't help smirking as he noticed the nervous looks on both girls' faces and stood in front of Caroline since she was the one inconveniently leaning right against his driver's side door. She looked at him questioningly, not able to comprehend why he was standing so close. He waited for her to get the cue, but she continued to watch him awkwardly as he stood in front of her.

"_What_?" she asked annoyed.

"Do you mind?"

"Do _you_ mind? Never heard of personal space before?" she asked sarcastically, but still refusing to move away from him. She never backed down did she? He grabbed her arm and tried nudging her away from his door handle. Somehow it still hadn't registered to her that he was just trying to get in his car. Out of good fun, he pressed the unlocking mechanism in his keys and his car beeped loudly.

She jumped up away from the car scared by the noise and bumped into his chest. He held onto her arm to steady her and she looked flustered, quickly narrowing her eyes accusingly. He _did_ tell her to move, it wasn't his fault she didn't listen to him. A red blush soon crept onto her cheeks as she realized how she had embarrassingly grabbed onto him to keep herself from falling.

"Watch it, Caroline," he teased as she took her hand that was clasping his forearm off and moved away from him, mumbling an apology.

"Klaus, isn't this Lee's brother?" Stefan asked from behind him. He turned around and sure enough, Stefan was right. One of the kids hitting on Caroline and Rebekah was the younger brother of a co-worker of his.

He turned back to grin at Caroline wickedly. THIS was it! This was how he was going to get back at her. He couldn't believe how perfectly the opportunity presented itself, but rest assured there was no saving her now. Caroline bit her lip nervously, clearly realizing what he was going to do next.

"Today must be my lucky day," he whispered before turning around to face the boys. "_Mason,_" he purred. If he had any type of brain, this kid would do anything he said. It would be silly to risk his brother's job by getting on his bad side.

"_Please! Go away_!" he heard Caroline beg desperately behind him, but he ignored her whispers. She had this a-long time coming…

He knew that he had her considering how pitifully anxious she looked. Well, _good_. She'd finally understand the embarrassment he'd felt when she claimed he had an STD. He didn't care if she thought she was helping him out; there were a million other ways to warn him about that girl besides saying what she did. Klaus Mikaelson having crabs! The nerve of her. Caroline was an evil little prankster and he had to get her back even worse just to deter her from doing something like that again.

"I see you're using Lee's car," he said, noticing the parked car they were leaning against. "He doesn't lend his favourite car out easily." The nervous look on the kid's face made it clear that he'd taken it without his brother's permission and it gave him even more ammunition to scare the hell out of these punks. "Or is he here with you?" He pretended to look around.

The kid shook his head and his friend next to him discreetly nudged him on the side, clearly wanting to escape the awkward situation. Stefan asked them what they were doing here and both kids shyly looked at both Rebekah and Caroline. Well that was enough of that. This party was over as far as he was concerned.

"I'm just going to say this once," he said carefully, trying hard to keep a straight face. "I don't want you hanging around my sister or bitch." Lee nodded quickly, taking a step backwards.

He had originally been planning on calling Caroline something akin to his little sister too, but the mental images of Caroline's legs were stuck in his head and the words refused to come out. Besides, the way he said it was much more hard core and his whole goal in the first place was to embarrass the hell out of Caroline. As for Lee, he was confident that the kid would listen to him. Not doing so had the potential to get too complicated.

"You don't all go to the same school, do you?" he asked out of curiosity—in case he had just possibly ruined Caroline and Rebekah's high school reputations (he could easily threaten them to never speak of this again if that were the case), but the boys shook their heads. "Well good, then there's no reason why you have to see each other ever again_._"

"We completely understand," Lee answered with his head bowed low. "It was a pleasure seeing you, Klaus, Stefan, Caroline and Rebekah." Both boys immediately turned around to get back to get into their car without either one daring to spare a glance back at the girls. He and Stefan watched in satisfied silence as they briskly drove out the parking lot, but behind him he could feel the millions of horrible ways death was being wished upon him.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" He turned around at the lovely sound of Caroline's pure and unchecked rage.

"Brother! Who do you think you are?!" Rebekah screeched.

"Caroline, Rebekah," Stefan tried smoothing out the situation as Caroline turned redder by the second. "I know that you can't understand this right now—and I'm not saying what Klaus did was right, _but_-"

"ROAAAAAAAAR!"

"Okay then!" Stefan quickly retreated back into his own car, waving goodbye to him. "See ya! I'll meet you at the docks in twenty!" and he quickly sped off.

He looked on in envy at Stefan's empty parking spot, as he would probably be at least two blocks away from here by the time he finished his thought. He sighed, wishing he could get away that fast, too. He looked to his own car where Caroline was still standing in front of his door. He rubbed his temple. Now how the hell was he going to escape from here?

"Klaus this is the lowest thing you could have done to me! Wait until I tell Elijah what you did!" Rebekah shouted.

Klaus sighed he knew Elijah would have agreed with Klaus's actions over their younger sister so that didn't bother him in the slightest. Now that they were permanently cut off from those assholes, he honestly felt a whole lot better. And since they didn't go to the same school, he didn't really need to feel guilty. Besides, if they had truly liked those guys, he would have expected much more protest from the both of them. As far as he was concerned, they had been silent behind him the entire time.

"I didn't exactly hear you two complaining either," he drawled. Rebekah's jaw tightened.

"What exactly where we supposed to say to that anyway?" she fumed. "Just mind your own damn business next time!"

Rebekah tried pulling Caroline back into the Grill with her, but she didn't budge, staying as solid and silent as a rock and staring directly at him. She was being uncharacteristically quiet since her earlier outburst and he was honestly afraid of what she was going to do next. Rebekah finally gave up on trying to get Caroline to follow her and left on her own, telling her she'd wait inside.

"Love," he said slowly, cautiously taking a step closer to her. "Get away from my car." She was holding onto her phone tightly and could easily decide to viciously attack his car with a simple backwards smash and break his windows.

"What's your problem?" she hissed, crossing her arms in front of her. With her weapon out of the way, he quickly strode over to her and tried to nudge her away from his car.

"Caroline, please. I have to go," he insisted, grabbing her wrists and forcibly pulling her away. He was able to get his door opened, but she just slid in front of him again and leaned on it, effectively slamming it shut.

He bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from going insane and took a deep breath in, trying to forgive her. He knew that she was pissed and rightfully so, but couldn't she just get on with screaming instead so he could leave. He looked down at her, ready to move her away once more.

He planned on leering over her until she eventually gave up, but found his determination waning. Didn't she know that he could see completely down her top in this position? Now that he thought about it, maybe this wasn't a complete waste of time. After all, he did love breasts.

"You have been so mean to me today," she finally said. "You've practically called me a whore _twice_." She was staring at him with the most serious look he'd ever seen on her and he genuinely felt… guilty. He hadn't expected her to be so _vulnerable_ in front of him. It made him nervous.

His didn't consider her a whore and he would honestly be surprised if she wasn't a virgin, but her choice of wardrobe really had him taking a second look. His harsh words were just unfiltered thoughts blurted due to the fact that he was having a hard time processing everything, the amount of staring he'd done today was probably more than all the other times combined, but it wasn't her fault that he felt so conflicted with her hotness—he shouldn't have to insult her to that extreme.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, knowing that he owed her at least that. "But at least we're completely even now." She was still staring at him in doubt, but he ignored her look and grabbed her wrist more gently this time. "Now please," he said, tugging her away again. Instead of moving away as he had expected, she surprisingly pushed herself up against his car and refused to budge.

"Do you seriously think this is going to be over because you gave me that pathetic half-assed apology? Well guess again!" Suddenly her spunk returned full throttle and he realized that a simple apology was not going to be enough for her. But that was all she was going to get.

"Listen. You have one more chance to move before _I_ move you." He took a step closer to her and she was now trapped in between him and the car. He didn't care if he was violating her personal space anymore because her brassy attitude was slowly getting to him. "I have to go!"

She was being annoying for the fun of it because she hated when he left in the middle of an argument; she needed to feel like she won all of them. Even though he had already apologized, she still wanted to argue just for the sake of arguing.

"_Move_," he commanded, but she only shook her head in response.

"You want to ruin my day, I'm going to ruin yours!" She crossed her arms defiantly in front of her and in that gesture, he officially ran out of patience. He thought that would be able to last a little longer while he checked out her sexy chest, but there was no way. He placed one hand on her hip, while the other went to the back of her thigh. He had warned her already.

"Don't you dare!" she threatened. He made the motion to lift her up, when she suddenly screamed and went to slap him. He had no choice but to slam her up against the car to stop himself from getting hit and grabbed her hands quickly. "Let go of me!" she protested. "I can't believe you-!"

"_Shhhhhh_!" he said, pinching her lips together to quiet her. "You talk too much." Her loud mouth finally shut, he reveled in the temporary silence of her lips being sealed, wishing it could last.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed after turning her head away from his grip. "Get off me!" He leaned in close so that she couldn't wiggle herself free and looked down at her mockingly.

"How many times have we been through this before, Caroline?" he asked. "You'll never be able to lay a finger on me, so stop trying." She'd tried to hit him countless times throughout the years, but to no avail; he was just too fast for her. One would think that she'd know that by now.

Looking down at her carefully, their closeness was now pleasantly obvious to both of them. Her breasts were softly pressing against him as she breathed, her lips parted. Her face was rouging, slowly, but surely and yet she was doing absolutely nothing to free from his grip. She was completely limp in his arms and staring as if waiting for him to do something. He couldn't look away from her tilted chin.

"Why are you flirting with me, Caroline?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He let go of her arms, but didn't back away.

I don't usually pay attention to childish crushes," he said staring at her breasts. "But you're a little too big to ignore. Maybe you should back away before something happens that you'll regret." She finally pushed him away when he leaned closer.

"Stop!" she protested though the playfulness was there. "Get away, you creep!" He cupped her face.

"Is that what this is about? You want me to notice you?" She shook her head weakly. "Liar, at least now I know my angle," he admitted. "And to think that all this time I was going about this all wrong."

"You don't know anything!" she argued, wrenching herself from his grasp and moving away from his car. So now he knew that flirting was the winning technique to get her to back off. Had he been aware of it he would have done it long ago and saved himself a lot of headache, but sure enough it was never too late to start.

"Don't be ashamed. I know I have that effect on people." He opened the door to his car and went inside. "Young women especially."

"Whatever, Klaus," she said, leaning to face him through his window as he rolled it low. "But the next time I catch you staring at my legs—_or_ down my shirt—you _will _regret it."

Relax. I promise that I'll give you all the attention you want." She rolled her eyes, but didn't respond back instead choosing to leave. He watched her go inside the Grill interested in how her shorts made her legs look incredibly sexy and realizing that he was never going to be able to think of her the same anymore

Although he wanted to remind himself that she was just a girl he loved to poke fun at and_ nothing_ more, the way she looked in those clothes were forever going to be ingrained in his memory. He wanted to think of her as nothing but just a bratty child that he had zero interest in, but knew that he wouldn't be able to keep forcing himself to believe those things for long. If he even believed them at all anymore.


	3. We just want to party!

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews once again here is the next chapter! Let me know what you guys think! **** Also Katherine and Elena are cousins in my story sorry if that was confusing! Let me know what you guys think – trust me this is a warm up for the next chapter ;)**

**Chapter 2**

**We just want to party**

***Damon***

He was fed up with school. He'd been forced to stay a semester later than planned due to a miscalculation of accrued credits, but now with finals week being over he didn't let himself think about returning and basked in the beautiful freedom. The feeling of leaving his last exam this morning was the most excitement he'd felt all year. Now it was time to party.

Since the school season was making way for summer, all students were steadily becoming more available. Having a gathering now would guarantee the maximum turnout and he could think of nothing better than being in a crowd full of people that didn't want to remember the next morning either. The school year was always too long and nothing was more fun than forgetting everything you learned in a single night.

He wanted a jungle of people and would probably invite Caroline and her friends since he was interested in knowing how they would act in such an environment. Though he considered them younger than him, in reality the difference between high school and college students wasn't as vast as it was perceived. Fact: all of them were thinking less about school and more about sex. Hook ups and scandals happened in both worlds alike and maybe this would be a good crash course for the girls on what to expect when they entered university. In the worst case scenario that they somehow all got wasted, he would be there to watch over them, as well as Klaus, who wouldn't let them be taken advantage of either. As much as he pretended to act indifferent, he knew he cared about those girls Caroline especially.

Klaus had always treated Caroline the way a 'cool' older brother treated his 'pain in the ass' younger sister, but somehow their relationship had managed to transition out of that and into something not as pure. Lately, Caroline and Klaus have been getting very hands-on, shoving and pulling on each other whenever they'd be standing too close. He didn't think much of it, but just last week when Klaus grabbed Caroline by the waist he hadn't been sure what was going on at all. Caroline had screamed more in laughter and surprise than anger and Klaus took advantage of it. Catching her off guard with flirtatious moves, she just wouldn't know what to say and their argument would be over. Done, just like that.

The closest way to describe their current relationship was something near a blooming courtship, although neither one of them would ever call it that. Personally, he felt like Klaus had a thing for Caroline, but Klaus never talked to him about it and he never brought it up.

Since he did not want to encourage something that could possibly be the biggest crime on Earth, he would continue to keep his mouth shut .Although he didn't want to believe that Caroline could easily fall for Klaus's charms, he knew first-hand the type of magic Klaus worked. Persuasive didn't even cut it. And no matter how much Carolime liked to pretend she didn't like Klaus it was obvious that she did and the longer he could keep them apart the better. Caroline was too good for him.

Looking up from his whisky, he realized that Caroline and her group of friends had arrived into the Grill. They sat in their usual booth talking over each other while trying to flag down a waiter. When he approached them they all greeted him happily asking about his day and other small talk. They took turns chatting animatedly about their superficial problems and he started wandering off into his own thoughts. These girls were genuinely wholesome compared to his usual group of acquaintances and it made him rethink his invitation.

Everyone in the party was going to be his age and older, maybe having a group of hot high school girls around that kind of environment wasn't a good idea… His main concern was what if one of them got drunk and threw themselves at him, what would he do? He knew that he couldn't answer that question sober, but it was probably safe to say that he wouldn't be in his right mind think as he was now. As a precaution, he would make sure give them a heads up to not flirt with his doped out self. Hopefully that would be a good enough warning.

"I'm going to have a party Friday night." They all looked at him in interest, waiting for him to continue. "You all should try to come. It'll be fun," he said as casually as he could trying to take his eyes away from Elena.

"Sounds good!" Elena replied a little too quickly, she had a huge crush on Damon.

"We will be there," Katherine answered for the rest of the group. He told them the information.

"And since it's probably safe to say that most of the guys are going to love to see you girls wasted, just find me or the guys if you need to." They nodded. "And just to put it out there, don't flirt with me while I'm drunk."

"Then what's the point of going?" Elena teased and he smiled.

***Caroline***

After hours of primping, neither she nor the rest of the girls were anywhere near ready. It was finally Friday and all of them had been looking forward to the party the entire week. They were getting ready at Katherine's place, raiding her closet like scavengers and fighting over the new outfits from her weekly shopping sprees. Even though the party began in less than an hour, most of them were still frantically looking for last minute details to complete their outfits.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the party was just all girls," Bonnie muttered, applying her mascara. "Klaus is going to be there and I'm almost sure that the usual guys are his only male friend."

"Well, I hope not." Rebekah spun herself as she looked in the mirror. "That would suck."

"I'm sure they have a huge network," Elena insisted. "They both go to school, work and heavily socialize. Successful men like them are not friendless, trust me." They murmured in consensus; she was right. Despite none of them knowing exactly what the guys did in their spare time when they weren't at the Grill, it was obvious that they weren't cooped up home alone either. They were always talking about their pastime adventures, whether it was racing, jet skiing or something else about cars and boats. There was no way that they did those things solo.

"As handsome as they both are, we have to expect _just_ as sexy guys. They run in packs, you know," Katherine quipped and that got them gossiping a little louder. They all prayed she was right.

Oh sexy college frat boys… they were expert charmers and she knew she had to be careful, but it wasn't a worry in her mind. As long as Klaus stayed away from her, she was sure her night would be perfect. Thankfully they had pretty much settled down their bickering in the past couple of weeks and they were currently in some weird truce territory that was hard to explain, but that didn't matter anyhow. If she had any luck, hopefully she just wouldn't bump into him at all.

Their relationship had been weird ever since that Saturday last month when they'd flirted in the parking lot. He obviously knew now of her _slight_ attraction toward him (she couldn't help it that he was gorgeous!) and was now always trying to use it to his advantage. She, however, wasn't one to give in easily and so worked hard to ignore him whenever he would be suggestive. Thankfully he never tried his moves when she was around her friends, but she didn't push her luck anymore trying to argue with him while they were around.

She couldn't say that she liked him _per-say_, but the giddiness was certainly there whenever he got a little too close or gave her a certain look. She hated that she was weak against him, but she would rather die than let him figure that out. So fine, he knew that he was physically hot, but that was as far as it went. If there was such thing as a personality transplant, she knew he would be the perfect candidate. If only he were as personable as that hot bod of his was delicious; now that would truly be amazing. Too bad there was no such thing as perfect.

After two more hours and a little more fussing, the girls headed to the Grill from Katherine's looking glamorous and ready to party. Thankfully, Katherine's house wasn't that far from the Grill and since it was a nice cool night, they were able to enjoy the pleasant walk.

The Grill had really been transformed. Without all the tables, she never would have noticed just how big it was. The place was packed and there were tons of coolers and buckets filled with bottled water and beer all around the Grill, along with at least two-dozen kegs lining the entire perimeter.

They stepped into the darkened Grill and immediately were in front of Damon who was greeting a group of guys that had just entered before them. All of the males turned to face them and an awkward moment passed as both groups assessed each other until Damon spoke.

"I'm glad you're all here," he smiled. The guys behind him nodded in agreement.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends, Damon?" One of the guys gave them an overly confident grin.

"Stay away from them, Enzo!" Damon barked, giving the guys a warning look before walking away to greet other guests.

The guys didn't pay much heed to Damon's warning and started trying to talk to them immediately. Unfortunately, only she and Katherine had managed to sneak past the group and practically ran to lose themselves in the crowded dance floor. Turning back a safe distance away, they laughed at Rebekah and Bonnie's bad luck; they could see Elena close to Damon talking.

"Oh they'll be fine!" she insisted guiltily (well yelled—it was the only way they could hear each other over the music) and Katherine shrugged.

"Let's get drinks."

As she and Katherine made their way to the back counter a guy approached them.

"Hello, Miss Forbes, Miss Pierce" the voice spoke.

"Please Elijah, it's Katherine you know that!" she smiled

"My apologies Katherine, would you like to grab a drink?" he offered. Katherine nodded her head eagerly and Caroline watched Katherine walk off without a single word of protest.

She stood rooted to the spot with her mouth agape; she could not believe that Katherine had just dumped her for Elijah. Some friend!

But she couldn't really blame her for leaving she knew about Elijah's subtle crush on Katherine. As she was about to reach the counter, there was a tap on her shoulder by yet another hottie! They were everywhere! He grabbed her by the waist without even asking for permission and just grooved on next to her. It was fine by her because this guy could dance!

After a couple of songs and a few partners later, she excused herself to get a drink. She declined one guy's offer to go with her, really wanting the alone time and pushed past the heavy crowd on the dance floor. Everyone around her seemed to be pissed drunk by now and she had to laugh as she saw quite a few of them stumbling over themselves. Tsk, tsk! At least none of them were throwing up—yet.

She swirled the drink around after she opened a fruity alcoholic beverage she found in one of the coolers. Trying to avoid the different stares she was receiving from the guys around her, she turned her back toward them and stared off into space. She had danced for so long now and she was just trying to catch a breather. Couldn't they take the hint? On top of that, she was feeling uncomfortable due to the unfamiliar faces around her. It had been a while since she had been separated from her friends and she couldn't believe that she still hadn't bumped into any of them yet. She had seen some people from the neighbourhood and greeted a few other acquaintances, but she really wanted to find the girls already.

Just as she turned around to place her drink on the counter, she spotted Klaus. He was sitting at a table near her and it was surprising she hadn't noticed him sooner. She was torn on whether she should to go to him or not. On the one hand, he was just another jerk, but on the other, at least he was a jerk she knew. And the way that some of these guys around her were looking at her was starting to freak her out.

However, before she could fully make up her mind, she saw the guy that she had already danced two whole songs with walking towards her. He had kept bugging her for another dance and sure he was cute, but there were better out there! She had already declined him twice, but he obviously didn't quite get the message. He must have been one of the creeps that Damon had warned her about.

She couldn't stand the idea of forced small talk while he tried to charm her, so she bee-lined straight to Klaus. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Creeper lose sight of her and sighed in relief but as soon as she faced Klaus she regretted her move. Sitting at either side of him were two totally hot blonde girls, one with her hand on his lap. How did she not notice them before? She did an abrupt about face before he saw her and set about scanning the room again, looking for her friends quickly.

She finally caught a glimpse of Bonnie and all of her prayers were answered, but she took no more than a single step before she heard Klaus call her. Dammit, he _had_ seen her! How awkward! She tried to ignore him and take another step forward, but it was as if her body refused to obey her commands and she remained still as he approached her. She could never walk away from him, even if she wanted to.

She turned around and found herself face to face with him. It was unbelievable how quickly he had gotten so close to her, forcing her to stare into the most beautiful eyes on the entire planet. He carefully placed a hand on her hip as he leaned over her and she could feel her world come crashing down as he gave her a toothy grin. _Too… sexy…_!

"Caroline," he greeted her silkily.

She looked away from his amazing eyes and instead focused on what he was wearing. He was dressed impeccably as always, wearing a black Henley shirt that clung to his chest, his jeans were dark and he was wearing some boring casual, but undoubtedly expensive, shoes.

"Were you looking for me?" He leaned closer, his hand coming around her lower back.

"Of course not!" she lied, looking over his shoulder for Creeper… She appeared to have lost him. She turned back to Klaus as he looked at her disbelievingly, a smug smile on his face. "What do you want?" she asked ready to walk away from him.

"Actually, if you could do me a favour?" he asked and she raised her brow. Maybe she heard him incorrectly. He was asking her for a _favour_? She leaned in closer to hear better; damn all this loud music. "Those girls…" was all she heard him say.

She looked back to what he was referring. What about those hoes he was sitting with? They looked like they wanted to scalp her alive and she was not inclined to get anywhere near them.

"They keep following me." He came close so his breath was on her ear. "Lose them for me." She stared at him with narrowed eyes attempting to read his moves. She had this feeling that he was pulling her leg. Could that really be a genuine request from him? Since when did he turn down hot women?

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. He gave her a flirtatious smile.

"I've found better company."

"Oh _please_." She pushed him away, but he pulled her back again. "You're such a liar," she mumbled, her heart pounding furiously when she noticed his face coming closer to hers. She could feel his breath by her nose.

"Please," he begged, hesitantly placing a small kiss at the corner of her mouth. The whole place was suddenly too hot and her face felt like it was literally on fire. He lingered there for just a moment, his lips barely brushing her cheek as he pulled away slowly. She stayed perfectly still in utter shock. Klaus had _kissed_ her.

He watched her with an annoyingly arrogant smirk and she looked everywhere but him. Klaus was such a _tease_ and she wanted to shoot herself for falling into his trap, his deliciously good-looking trap. All she wanted was for him to do it again, except maybe give her a real kiss this time full on the lips and all…

"So are you going to help me?" he asked her. She nodded mutely at his request; still in a daze from his touch and wishing she had more will power to stand against him. He was completely toying with her now and he knew it. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, looking up at him and forcing a neutral tone that she hoped gave nothing away.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Whatever makes them leave. You're good at that, remember?" She forced herself to roll her eyes like this was bothering her, but she felt particularly playful at the moment. Maybe _giddy_ was a better term for it.

"Whatever I want?" she repeated, the wheels turning in her head. How creative could she get? "You're going to regret this," she warned.

"I'm sure I can handle it," he said pulling her back to his seat.

Klaus sat down and she went to follow, but as soon as she tried the other two closed in on him. Those malicious bitches! He looked at her with a nearly untraceable smirk and she had to admit they were aggressive. She paused in front of him for a moment contemplating her next move. Oh she knew what she had to do, but did she really have the guts to do it? He was constantly teasing her knowing that she'd always push him away, but what he didn't expect was for her to play along with his games. He himself had given her authority to do as she pleased in this situation and who was she to disobey such orders? Klaus had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

Mentally shrugging (what's the worst that could happen?), she innocently plopped herself on Klaus's lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Weaving her fingers through his hair, she gave him a smug smile as the girls next to them simmered angrily. Although he had never touched her so intimately when he had scared her suitors away, there was something about getting him back _harder_ that was just too tempting. Finally he would get a taste of his own medicine!

She looked at Klaus through her lashes and was pleasantly satisfied at his clear look of surprise at her bold move. Ha! He wasn't only one that knew how to play games of seduction! She tried to hide her satisfaction. She had gotten him so good! It was rare to catch Klaus off guard, but when she did, she loved every moment of it.


	4. Just how far?

**A/N: Hey guys so here it is the next chapter! Let me know what you guys think please reviews make me happy! I will try have the next chapter out early-mid next week! thanks**

**Chapter 3**

**Just How Far?**

***Caroline***

After the initial shock had worn off, Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a half-hug. Though his reaction was unsettling, she glanced at their unwanted company and sucked it up. She moved closer and leaned against his chest letting herself get comfortable on his lap. She had to play her role after all. Although how she even got to this point was quite unclear, she had to admit that she was enjoying herself.

His hands around her guaranteed that her pulse was racing, but she knew she wouldn't mind staying as long as she could. Still, she couldn't forget that she had a goal to accomplish as well. She'd already been sitting on him for about a minute (the longest minute in her entire life!) and yet Thing One and Thing Two still hadn't moved an inch. They had just stared at her in pure hatred, probably scheming up a way to get rid of her.

"_Klaussssss_," one of them whined as she reached out for his arm.

"Sorry, hun," she interjected quickly, knocking back the girl's hand with her own before she touched Klaus. These girls were not giving up without a fight and neither was she. "He's _mine_." Shocked at her move, the girl contracted her hand quickly.

"_Slut_!" Thing 2 hissed but neither one made any signs of leaving. It looked like she might have to go above and beyond if she had any chance of getting these groupies away from him, but it was too late for her to back down now. Besides, there was no chance in hell that she was going to let these hoes beat her; this had just gotten personal.

She could probably argue with them, but that would take too long and only rile her up unnecessarily. The only other option was to get physical and not with them, but with Klaus. She wondered how raunchy she'd have to get for them to leave and guessed by their expressions alone that she'd have to in the very least kiss him. In her opinion, that was just plain absurd, not to mention clearly crossing the line, but she didn't have many options. She would have preferred to not go that far but then again she didn't have to kiss him on the lips either. Perhaps if she pretended to kiss him on the neck or something they'd go away. It was worth a shot.

The butterflies in her stomach fluttered as she thought about what she was going to do. Something had her believing that he probably wouldn't care for what she had in mind, but it was still nerve-wracking. Klaus was sometimes a complete wild card. The stupidest things would make him angry and yet inversely, there were times when no matter how hard she tried to get him mad he'd only laugh her off. It could really go either way.

She nuzzled into Klaus's neck and as soon as she got a whiff of him she knew she was in heaven. Why did he have to smell so good?! _Damn him for being so hot and perfect_! If only they didn't argue all the time and had acted more civilized toward each other, maybe things could have been different between them.

She tried to stop her thoughts from going there, but it was hard because well, she was a girl too, you know! And no matter how many times she'd ranted to her friends about how much she hated Klaus she knew that it wasn't true. In fact, she could actually list more than a few things about him that she really liked (_so what_ if they were all physical!).

She was only planning on superficially passing over his collarbone, but now that she was so close to him she thought about going in for real. She knew what she wanted most was right in front of her and she had to take advantage! Maybe this would be the only chance she would get to touch him like this and even though she had no idea how he would react to her doing so, she couldn't just let the opportunity slip by.

She tentatively pressed her mouth to his skin and tested him with a light kiss. She felt his breath quicken as her lips touched him, but was met with no resistance. She grabbed onto his hair, holding him in place as she bit his neck gently. She kissed her way up and down his neck and collarbone, sensuously swirling her tongue around and sucking. His hand squeezed her side in response and along with his irregular breaths, implied his enjoyment in her actions giving her the confidence to continue. She combed her fingers through his hair and kissed her way around his jaw and throat and the best part was that _he let her_.

Tasting him like this was so addicting that she didn't want to stop and she was so caught up in the moment that she barely noticed when the two bimbos finally left. They talked none too discretely as they were leaving about how disgusted they were at Klaus's choice, but she wasn't listening. It was hard to concentrate while his hands were passing over her body.

Klaus's hand moved up her leg, hitching her breath as he stroked her inner thigh dangerously high. She tried to hide how thoroughly hot his intimate touches made her, but she couldn't help the excited moan escaping her. Embarrassed at her own reactions, she moved away from his neck, the tingling sensations receding to her lower spine. It was time for her to stop the charade though she wanted nothing more than to keep going. She hid her head in his shoulder to figure out her thoughts.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, letting the odd moment that had just transpired fully sink in. More importantly, _she_ needed time to figure out just how she was going to face him after what she'd just done.

He finally turned to her, his composure as calm as usual. His expression was fairly neutral with the exception of the arrogant gleam in his eye that never left anyway. He didn't at all seem fazed by her actions, which she shouldn't be surprised with considering he was used to women throwing themselves at him. But she was still anxious about what would happen next; she hadn't thought about what she would do after her guilty impulses were completed. She had just acted on recklessly and not listened to common sense probably making a huge mistake. This was _Klaus_ for goodness sake!

"I knew you'd come around eventually," he murmured sounding like his normal teasing self and she had to refrain from rolling her eyes out of instinct. He couldn't stop being a cocky jerk for more than ten seconds.

"_Oh_ _please_!" She had to keep her cool. She couldn't let him know how he affected her, though it was probably obvious since her face was close to melting off. "Need I remind you that it was _you_ who wanted _my_ help? You're welcome!"

He nodded silently, watching her with his smoldering gaze. She shivered at his intense stare. He was so tantalizingly close and she had to wonder if he always made it his mission to purposely tease her. She knew that this was her cue to get off him and leave, but she didn't want to.

He was a complete ass and probably the most arrogant son of a bitch that she would ever know… _But who cared_? She knew it was stupid to get tangled up in someone like him and maybe she'd regret it later, but right now she felt like there was no reason to hide her attraction. Klaus was gorgeous and she'd be a fool trying to deny it. Their relationship was complicated, sure, but they were at a party. Wasn't the whole point of the night to have fun?

"Thank you."

She nodded slightly, her heart pounding in her ears. She wanted nothing more than to lean closer to him, for him to hold her, kiss her, tell her things… She couldn't breathe as she waited for him to make the next move and hoped it followed along the line of her fantasies.

He cupped her cheek in his palm and stroked his thumb over her lips, taunting her. She leaned further into his touch, craving the attention. So what if the very thought of her wanting Klaus was overwhelmingly absurd, she wanted what she wanted and not even he could deny the sparks flying between them.

Unable to manage the amount of tension between them, she made up her mind and decided to go for it. She had wanted to do this for so long, not to mention had already taken the first step. She waited for the right moment and daringly gave his thumb a lick before sucking it. His eyes narrowed at her forward gesture, focusing on her lips and licking his own.

He pulled his thumb from her mouth and held the back of her head tightly, bringing his lips hard against hers. Shivers ran through her entire body. The feel of his mouth on hers was beyond explanation and she could only describe it as complete and utter _BLISS_. Her whole body tingled.

When they parted, there was a brief hesitation as they stared at each other. For a split second they didn't know how to proceed and there was an eternal pause. Then, everything picked up in fast-forward, the corner of Klaus's mouth slightly upturned as he pulled her back in again.

He kissed her cautiously and pulled her closer until they were squished together. Pressed against his chest, she slid both arms around his neck as his tongue slipped between her lips. He explored every inch of her mouth, overwhelming her completely and sending her into a state of dizziness. Touching him, smelling him, tasting him, she never imagined it feeling this way. Who knew that having a bit of heaven was actually having a taste of _Klaus_?

All of a sudden, he deepened the kiss. He kissed her ferociously and without restraint probing her both sensuously and recklessly, his lips and teeth nipping wherever they could. She responded just as fiercely, desperately sucking, licking and biting him back.

She pressed against him as much as she could and was highly tempted to straddle him. She just couldn't get close enough. Had she been wearing pants she would have in a heartbeat, but her dress was too short (never mind that they were in a party full of people. What would she look like dry humping Klaus?!).

Although part of her knew that continuing this madness would eventually lead to her own insanity, there was no way that she could stop. She was _so hot_ for him and they were already grabbing at each other quite desperately. Klaus's mouth over hers was enough to throw any type of rationality straight out the window. She could _care less_ about common sense right now.

Yet, she'd never imagined it would have turned out like this. Interestingly, their kissing was very much like their arguing; each one seemed to be fighting for control and trying to dominate the other. It was exhilarating to say the least, only this time she was more than willing to lose the battle. She wanted him to win, she wanted him to take over because she knew she'd enjoy it much more this way.

She let her free hand travel down his chest and over his yummy abs, tentatively journeying to his belt buckle. She paused. Just how bold could she be in one night? Klaus, however, had no boundaries whatsoever because he was already grabbing her breasts. She moaned as he kneaded them, following with her own moves as she grabbed his pants, his crotch hot and hard in her palm. She wanted him to feel as good as he made her and Klaus bit her bottom lip to stifle a groan when she rubbed him gingerly. The thought that she excited him too only aroused her further.

His fingers trailed the curve of her breast by the hemline before going under and cupping one fully. She moaned in pure ecstasy as he twirled her hard nipple erotically. Breaking off from her lips he moved to her neck, his mouth on her skin causing chaos of every sort within her body. He was driving her completely nuts. She couldn't believe that Klaus of all people could make her feel this good. She'd kissed many guys before, but this, _this_ was way beyond her comprehension.

Klaus trailed wet kisses down her neck and chest, her breathing already ragged from their intense kissing. When he reached the spot right in between her breast, he pulled the front of her dress down to fully expose her right boob. She actually stopped breathing. _What did he think he was doing_?! His warm breath teased her sensitive skin and he slowly kissed his way to her nipple. His lips felt incredible and she didn't really want him to stop, but they were in a crowded room at a party for goodness sake! What kind of girl did he take her for? What made him think that he could just undress her like this?

He knew just how to make her feel so amazingly good, how to make her succumb to him completely with just a couple of touches (heck—just a couple of looks), but this was just going too far! She didn't want to push him away and honestly she didn't think she could, but she also didn't want anything to happen in this party that she would regret later. Her friends and classmates could all be WATCHING their erotic scene for all she knew. He may not have any shame, but she surely did.

"_Klaus_," she whispered. She was trying to calm her breathing, but found it impossible to do with his lips on her skin.

He made a low groan in acknowledgment, but didn't stop advancing closer to his target. He continued to slowly lick and tease his way closer to her erect nipple and she didn't think she had the will power to stop him. His experienced tongue was doing crazy things to her body, let alone her judgment, and her moans weren't working in her favour either, they were just cheering him on even more.

"_Stop_…" she managed to croak out even though it was the last thing she wanted him to do.

Ignoring her command (but unknowingly following her wishes), he latched onto her nipple and her head fell back, spinning in pleasure. She might have been embarrassed about where this was happening, but it was simultaneously as exciting. Behaving recklessly like this was so hot. He was so _bad,_ but that mouth of his was all that was good in the world. She just wanted to shove his face harder onto her breast and plead for him to never stop.

He looked up at her with a smile while he sucked her loudly, his teeth grazing her nipple. And as good as she felt, she was torn between slapping him for making moves on her in such a public place or pulling his face back to hers and kissing him nonstop in gratitude for the incredible pleasure. Both sounded equally pleasing to her at the moment, but she made up her mind when she felt the presence of someone behind them.

She grabbed his chin and tried to nudge him off her. What was she thinking! She did not want to get caught in such a wild position. Thankfully he didn't resist, but did give her nipple a final wet kiss before making his way up higher.

"You idiot!" she hissed, slapping his hand away from the front of her dress as he tried to tuck her breast back into place while kissing up her collarbone. He grinned at her impishly, pulling away and encircling her waist tightly with both arms.

"Sorry," he said unconvincingly, a mischievous look on his face. "It's hard to stop once you start."

He moved closer to her face, but she placed a hand on his cheek. She would not fall under his spell again. Whoever had walked by just now she wanted to thank them a million times over. They had been the perfect wakeup call for her. If it hadn't been for their interruption she might have not realized just how much of a mistake she was committing.

She and _Klaus_? NO. It couldn't be true. She didn't want to believe what she just did that with him. What was wrong with her? Was she truly going crazy?

"I can't believe you just did that!" she accused, but the guilt was all hers.

"Don't act so appalled, Caroline. As if you didn't enjoy it," he mocked. "Besides, I'm sure no one noticed a single thing_,_" he said, noting the look of horror on her face as more people passed behind them. However, his expression had her suspecting that there _had_ been people who noticed what they were doing and since Klaus didn't care (he was the playboy after all), he didn't mind the spectators.

Rage built up inside her so quickly that she just wished that she hadn't come to this stupid party in the first place. _She hated Klaus Mikaelson_! _She absolutely loathed him_! Right now she didn't know who to be angrier with—him for being a complete SLEEZE and probably letting his friends watch them as they fooled around, or at herself for forgetting that he was the scum of the Earth and didn't deserve a single drop of her time.

"Why would you…? I can't believe that you just let that happen with an audience!" she said furiously. "You are disgusting!" She struggled from his grasp, but he refused to let her go.

"Calm down," he said, trying to hold her down on his lap. "It was only a joke." He pulled her chin closer, forcing their eye contact. "No one saw us."

"I don't_ trust _you!" she barked, mad at him for trying to fool her in the first place. She took a deep breath to cool herself off. "Please just let go of me!" she said as calmly as she could, but all she wanted to do was bite his head off. He finally moved his arms away from her and she got up quickly, adjusting her dress at the bust. "See you later, Klaus," she dismissed him angrily, trying to hide her face from the people around them in case one of them had seen her half naked.

She was going to avoid Klaus the rest of the night and maybe even pretend like none of it ever happened (even though that's not what she wanted and it would probably be impossible to do anyway). But if everything went well tonight then she could hope that none of her friends had noticed what she'd been up to. Or maybe if she was_ really _lucky, this would have all just been a dream and she was actually sleeping in her bed right now. Now that would truly be a miracle!

She wanted to look back to see if Klaus was watching her go because honestly she was tempted to stay there with him… but _why_? She should have better things to do than waste her time with a guy that barely appreciated her presence and was constantly harassing her, not to mention, _embarrassing_ her! But apparently that was her vice; she could never manage to stay away from him because the truth was _she didn't want to_.

Klaus was somebody that she enjoyed being around and he clearly didn't despise her company as much as she'd thought either. They had done quite a bit considering they weren't even friends… She shook her head at the irony as she lost herself in the crowd of people, hoping that this situation didn't become any more awkward than it should. Their relationship was complicated enough as it was.

***Klaus***

He couldn't explain why he didn't want her to leave. Sure he thought that Caroline was hot and he liked hot chicks around him, but he had a strange feeling that it was a little more than that. He'd never imagined them doing what just happened and it left him conflicted.

When he saw her for the first time tonight, he knew that he had to go talk to her. Her low cut dress and smooth skin had him practically itching for a touch. He also knew that it was within his grasp because he was confident enough to know she couldn't easily ignore him. They'd been in the same back and forth routine enough times for him to know that she enjoyed being around him no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Luring her was easy enough, knowing that his bait was too tempting an opportunity for her to pass up. He could have gotten rid of those two girls whenever he wanted, but he needed a way to have Caroline come to him without him seeming to appear like he wanted her company. And it had worked. Caroline was always unusually daring, but tonight she had exceeded his expectations and even had him second-guessing himself.

His actions, as well as hers, uprooted all of his previous beliefs about her and left him to wander in a limbo of sorts. Not only had he gotten carried away with Caroline (bad), a high school girl (even worse), he'd been tempted to go even further (unforgivable). The world was twisted for irrevocably flipping their relationship, but it was probably his punishment for teasing her for so long. It was his bad luck that led him to this circumstance, but shame on him if he understood the implications of chasing her and yet did not heed them. Which was exactly what he felt was going to happen. Dammit.

Though perhaps he was exaggerating. Everything that had happened was pretty harmless; it's not like they hooked up. As soon as he could establish his own thoughts, he was going to find her and hopefully smooth everything out. This was nothing they couldn't both get passed; many awkward things had occurred between them throughout the years. Admittedly, tonight had reached a pinnacle he'd never thought he'd see and he could only wish that her sexy little outfit would allow him to remain chaste in mind and body, though that might be a near impossible task to accomplish. It would take all the restraint he possessed to ensure things wouldn't get out of hand again.

But he would have to try; Caroline couldn't handle all that he had in mind regardless. While he was confident in her innocence, her actions tonight raised suspicion. Was Caroline truly as inexperienced as he'd previously believed her to be? He thought back to how she had moved around him fluently, playing with his hair and giving him sultry looks. He'd been surprised when she'd first nibbled on his neck since he never thought she had the guts. It was too bold, even for her. But today her sensuality was being used as the perfect weapon against him and it was seriously warping his order of the way things worked.

She had actually rubbed his crotch, something that a naive girl would never do. Then there was the way she had seductively sucked on his finger. Just thinking about it drove him nuts. She had expertly hinted at all the things he'd wanted her to do to him and it made him reach the conclusion that she was more knowledgeable than he had originally thought. Which disturbed him more than it should have.

He'd always believed that he knew her fairly well. Sure they never talked about anything serious in the near three years they had known each other and instead just argued about nonsense, but he'd heard her and her friends gossip all the time and he'd never heard them talk about experiences past kissing. He knew she dated that guy Taylor? Or was it Tyler? He tried to get it out of his mind, but her knowledge and confidence really had him speculating. Was Caroline dating? Was she already having sex? Even though she was young, he knew that girls these days were getting way sluttier way earlier so it wouldn't be surprising. But still.

He cut his thoughts short and went to get himself a drink. He knew that he had to get her out of his head if he wanted to enjoy the rest of the night, but she had made him so horny that it was hard to think. Usually any girl would do, but right now he had a particular craving and it wasn't something that he was exactly proud of. Caroline —that crazy, hormonal teenager he constantly bullied and the one that he just went all the way to second base with. What was the world coming to?

As he moved through the dance floor, by chance he saw her dancing with Katherine. They were grinding each other sexily with their hands in the air, clearly enjoying the looks they were receiving from the guys around them. They were certainly a delightful sight and he took a moment to absorb a view he'd only ever witnessed from older, more sexually aware women. Somehow Caroline noticed him in the crowd and blew him a kiss. It was completely unprovoked and unexpected and totally random, yet perfectly sexy in every possible sexy way.

_What was going on with that girl today_? Usually she was predictable and childish, but tonight she had continued to throw him curve ball after curve ball and it made her sexier than ever. Her luscious body, sweet hips and that tempting tongue… How could he ever be in the same room with her now? All he could think about was the image of her pretty little lips wrapped around his finger and that would only lead to him imagine her mouth wrapped around his other, sexier parts as well. He swore at his train of thought, making his way toward the bar. Although he'd always believed it now he knew for sure. Caroline was definitely going to be the end of his sanity whether he liked it or not.


	5. Not far enough!

A/N: Okay guys here you go here is the next instalment! Tell me what you think! Keep in mind there is a lot more chapters in this story and I have planned them all out already please leave reviews! Thanks!

***Stefan***

Stefan was walking around the Grill he had just finished talking to Rebekah when a brunette girl had tried hitting on him. Klaus was pro at being an asshole, but he was the nice guy; being rude just wasn't his thing. Still, he would try his best to avoid her if he could.

Speaking of the devil, he made his way to Klaus as soon as he spotted him across the room. They stood next to each other in silence as they watched the party before them. It'd been a while since they'd done this together since Klaus was always a stickler for school and refused to hang out past dusk during the school year.

"Found anyone interesting?" he asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Same old girls," he answered, passing him a Beer. They raised their drinks silently before chugging in a single take. It was go hard or go home. Klaus passed him another for round two when someone approached them. It was Elena. Klaus ignored her by turning his back and occupying himself with the swishing of his drink.

"Having fun?" he asked Elena since it seemed that Klaus was in the mood to be rude. She nodded excitedly and looked around the room.

"Have you guys seen Caroline?" she asked. Both he and Klaus shook their heads. "Oh, there she goes! CAROLINE!" Elena yelled into the crowd and was amazingly heard. Caroline turned around and made her way towards them dragging Rebekah behind her. Both girls staggered toward Elena laughing at something that must have been hilarious considering they held onto each other for support.

"So are you drunk yet, Stefan?" Caroline asked teasingly, taking note of the empty bottles behind him.

"Almost," he promised and Caroline laughed girlishly. She was adorable.

Damon came up to Elena and pulled her to the dance floor. Elena followed right behind Damon before asking Caroline to come find her in little bit. Caroline nodded in agreement before walking to the counter he was leaning on and lifting herself up on it.

"Are you ladies finding everything all right?" he asked, focusing on Rebekah in particular.

"Yup," Caroline answered casually, trying to swipe Klaus's beer out of his hand. He held it out of reach. "Everything's good." She made another grab at it and glared at Klaus when she remained empty handed. "Let me get some!" she whined, but was answered with a sturdy 'no'. "You suck!" Caroline pouted turning her nose up at him.

"And you liked it," was Klaus's nonsensical reply, which left him even more curious at what it meant once Caroline looked away spluttering.

As Rebekah stepped closer his entire attention was devoted to her. The look she offered gave him great ideas and not exactly saintly ones.

Rebekah stepped closer and took the drink out of his hand to place on the counter. She pulled on his wrist and he obediently followed as she led him to dance. She placed his hands on her waist and moved her hips sensuously. He bit the inside of his cheek. He knew Klaus was probably watching with anger.

***Klaus***

He watched as Stefan and Rebekah went off together it didn't bother him in the slightest Stefan was one of his best mates and a genuine guy. Caroline sighed loudly, complaining how she'd gotten dumped once again. She scooted closer to him to reach over for his drink once more, but this time he let her have it. She was practically spilling out of her dress as she leaned towards him and there was no reason to turn away such a sight.

She grimaced at the taste and quickly sat down again, continuing to stare off into the dancing crowd. She ignored him as she pulled out her phone and started typing away for a while before setting it down to watch the crowd again. He picked it up to check the time. He should probably be leaving soon so he could wake up in time for work, (he didn't usually do weekends, but he had a very important meeting in the morning). She looked at him oddly, like she thought it was weird that he would try to snoop through her phone, but didn't say anything to him.

She had the same phone as him, but hers had a red rubber case. He turned it over and pressed the button to turn on her screen. Her wallpaper was of the girls posing in their cheerleader outfits. He opened her phonebook and proceeded to add himself as a contact.

What had caused him to do that, he had no clue, but just spontaneously felt like it. One would never know if there was ever an emergency that she needed to contact him. And although it was a lame excuse even in his head, he had no idea what he'd answer her if she asked him. Hopefully she didn't.

"What did you do?" she asked without looking at him. He pushed the phone back to her.

"Checked to see if you had naked pictures of yourself," he joked, realizing all too late of the missed opportunity. Now he'll never know.

"Klaus_._" He turned around at the familiar jest.

It was Hayley she was nothing but a casual fuck for Klaus during freshman year. Last time he'd seen her was about two weeks ago at her sister's birthday, but had spoken to her just yesterday. She was outgoing and always the life of the party.

"Hayley," he replied. She wore a floral dress with flat sandals, which was odd since he didn't think he'd ever seen her without heels before. "You look… short." She smiled, flattered that he noticed.

"Just came from the beach," she answered and he realized that part of her bikini was showing from the front of her dress.

"Now?" he asked skeptically. It was almost midnight. She gave him a teasing smirk.

"You know I love skinny dipping at night."

He glanced at Caroline from the corner of his eye. He didn't want her to think that he was flirting with Hayley right in front of her. Hayley was hot, but that was _all_ over with.

"Will I be seeing you soon?" Hayley pouted.

"Maybe, I don't know," he answered, trying to end the conversation fast. He really wanted to get back to Caroline already. Hayley shrugged understanding that she was _this close_ to being ignored and so promptly left telling him she'd catch him later.

Glad that Hayley had finally gone, he turned his attention back to Caroline. She was swinging her legs off the edge of the counter trying to ignore him. He moved closer and placed both hands on her knees, effectively getting her attention. She gave him a hard stare and he merely smiled back innocently before spreading her legs to wedge in between them.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed even though her lips parted sensuously when he touched her. It seemed like they were back to the same old routine. He moved his hands up her outer thighs and heard her sharp intake of breath. He was hoping that she wouldn't mind picking up where they had left off.

"To take you home." She laughed lightly. He wasn't joking.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Don't you have a curfew?" he retorted, but regretted it immediately. She stiffened and he braced himself for her to push him away and snap back angrily. It was probably not a good idea to keep insulting someone he was trying to bone; he really needed to stop this bad habit of his.

"Actually, I don't," she answered loftily, surprising him by acting perfectly calm. "I'm not a child anymore, Klaus. I thought you had noticed by now." She gave him a tiny smirk and he didn't want to feed into her ego by telling her that yes, he had noticed. But goddamn it, _of course_ he knew that she wasn't a child anymore, just _look_ at her!

It took all he had to refrain from grabbing her roughly and rubbing himself into her right there with the look she was giving him. The sensuous curve of her lips illuminating sensuously in the light was ever so inviting and he tried not to imagine himself having sex with her in this position. The counter was the perfect height and everything.

"Show me then," he leaned down hovering over her irresistible little mouth. She pressed her forehead against his, keeping their mouths distanced.

"I don't have to 'show you' anything!" she responded, pushing him away so that they were no longer touching.

"But you will," he teased back, trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Keep dreaming," she mumbled, looking up at him with a playful smirk. He stared back, wondering why she was playing hard to get. He knew she wanted him.

What he was trying to figure out was just how far they could go. They'd been flirty for a while now, but today they had unexpectedly crossed into a whole other level. Clearly she had a crush on him (who didn't?), but how far did her attraction go? He had to find out. He placed his hand up higher on her thigh and she looked down to where he was touching.

"_Klaus_," she said firmly. But it was hard to take her warning seriously when her bottom lip was trembling. She was just as turned on as him and he wanted to prove it to her. He moved his hand up higher, but she shakily placed her hand on top of his, effectively stopping him from going anywhere else.

She didn't say anything more, but the message had been clear; she wanted him to stop. He didn't move his hand away and gently squeezed her thigh, keeping eye contact with her so she understood what he wanted. She was just so tempting right now and he only wanted a taste.

He pulled her off the counter and not even a peep of protest came from her as he led her towards the dance floor; exactly what he wanted to hear. He was excited on the fact alone that he'd get to rub himself against her and wasn't sure that he would be able to abstain himself from thinking about ripping her clothes off, but he would have to try. He just wanted to prove a couple of things to her.

She swayed to the music and he followed her rhythm as he held her waist, loving the way she moved. She surprisingly wrapped her arms around his neck and boldly pushed herself up against him. He inwardly groaned. His dick was already rock hard and her sexy little body moving against it was like slow torture. But he had gotten the answer to his question. Oh she wanted him alright.

"Something wrong?" she asked with feigned innocence, casually placing a hand on his chest in fake concern. She was a sneaky little bitch.

"Don't play with me, love…" he warned. She was testing his boundaries while clearly enjoying torturing him in the process. Who knew that Caroline was so sexually devious?

He didn't want to have to be the one to teach her just how dangerous it could be to mess around with guys like this, but how else was he going to stop these little games. He could already feel his self-control slipping and he was pretty sure that she was not going to be prepared for what was going to happen next.

Without warning, he spun her around so she had her back to him and leaned over her shoulder biting her neck. She gave out a satisfying moan as he ground himself hard against her back, her mouth opened in unvoiced pleasure. They continued to dance and grind, their moves temporarily satisfying his needs while desperately having him wish for more. Her excited breathing thrilled him beyond measure and gave him the perfect preview to how she sounded in bed (and he liked what he heard).

He slowly moved them toward the back of the Grill where he had noticed it was much emptier. There he let his hands wander more freely over her, letting a hand creep lower over her stomach and come in between her legs over her dress. Oh how he wanted to explore _all _of her. Cupping her sweet center, he shivered in delight at the prospect of possibly getting to know Caroline a little bit better, but was thoroughly disappointed when she suddenly struggled out of his grip. She turned around and shoved his chest hard, apparently appalled at his roaming hands.

She stormed away from him without saying a word and he sighed; how had he known that this was going to happen? He followed her to the back of the Grill where she stood in a corner with her arms crossed over her chest. But what the hell did she have to be mad about? As far as he was concerned, she was moaning along to all his moves just a moment ago.

"Go away!" she yelled when she saw him approach.

"Don't overreact, Caroline," he tried to reason, but all he wanted to do was push her against that very wall she was leaning on and just take her right there. He could already imagine it; he would lift her up and she would wrap her legs around him…

"I'm _not_ overreacting! Don't think that you can touch me however you'd like!" she argued, her lips forming a determined line. "Can't you see where we are?"

"So which is it?" he wondered taking a step closer to her.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded moving further away. He didn't want her leaving again so he closed in on her and put both arms on the wall behind her. He moved in near her face so that she could hear him over the deafening music around them.

"You _don't_ want me touching you?" She stayed silent. "Or is this just the wrong place to do it at?" As soon as she looked at him, he knew the correct answer. He leaned into her ear. "We can always go somewhere else."

"That's not happening," she mumbled.

"Why not?" he asked, kissing her jaw line seductively. She didn't move or push him away so he took it as a sign to continue and made his way to her lips. "Are you scared, Caroline?". He kissed her and she closed her eyes, welcoming his advances. "Let me just play with you a little bit."

He captured her lips in an urgent kiss. She had to understand just how strong his need for her was. She let him have his way and moaned as he prodded her mouth open with his tongue.

She became weak against him and he placed both hands on the back of her thighs, gently lifting her so she could wrap her legs around him. When she whimpered as he crushed her to the wall, he knew that he had her in the palm of his hand. There was no reason for her to have even put up a fight in the first place. Women were easily seduced and Caroline had surely been conquered long ago.

He kissed her roughly and she kissed him back just as hungrily. He rubbed her thighs and squeezed her ass and she responded with louder moans. It was as if all of their tension was finally melting away and they simply let go of all their past history, moving forward with a different type of energy.

When she started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing wherever she could reach, he chose to forget her previous comment. She was giving him all the signals that he wanted and he was more than ready to take her home. Carrying her over to the back exit, they left out the open door where there were a couple of stragglers outside talking and smoking. He propped her over his car as he fished for his keys in his pocket. They could go anywhere; the night was young after all.

"What are you doing?" she asked, stopping his hand from reaching out to open his door. Her eyes were no longer clouded with lust, but were wide and bright in disbelief. She tried to move away from him, but he kept her pinned and kissed her before she spoke again.

"Come back to my place tonight," he mumbled onto her lips. "I'll drive you back home when we're done." She pushed him away.

"NO," she said in between gritted teeth, keeping her voice low so only he could hear. "I told you already. I'm not going home with you!"

"_I want to fuck you_, Caroline. Now." She just stared at him in shock. He'd never asked for sex that directly before, but he didn't feel embarrassed in the least. He had officially reached his limit and his body was already screaming for some action. "We won't tell anyone. No one will ever have to know except us," he promised.

She was shaking in his arms and he knew that there was some kind of internal struggle going on inside her head. Her body reacted to his every touch because she craved him as he craved her, but that stupid logic was also working overtime (for once) and it was probably the _only_ thing refraining her from getting inside his car and going home with him. He knew well of that mental struggle because it too was going on inside his own head as well. The only difference was that _he_ was doing the opposite of her and acting purely on instinct now, purposely choosing to ignore all logical thoughts.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked getting off him and backing away.

"_Love_," he tried convincing her, cupping her cheek in his palm and giving her a smoldering look. She was probably the only girl in the entire place that would reject him a million times over just for the sheer fun of it, but right now it was really all about the chase and since Caroline never let him win for free, he had to work extra hard for her. If he was going to ever have sex with her tonight was probably the night and he had to play his cards right. "Come on, love…"

"Are you _drunk_?" she asked him. "Because that would be the _only_ _way_ to explain how you believe that you're being reasonable! We haven't ever held a normal conversation since the day we met! Why would you think that I'd have sex with you? Because we danced and kissed a couple of times in one night? Get a grip!"

He had to give it to her; she was spot on. It was true, why now? After all these years of bickering and arguing they hadn't been anything more than acquaintances. But still he had to wonder: why _not_?

"If I was drunk, trust me when I say that your legs would have been spread wide open in the backseat of my car already." Her jaw tightened, clearly not appreciating his jest so he decided to take it down a notch. "I'm not drunk; I'm perfectly serious," he assured her. "I won't force you." He dipped his head to kiss below her ear before biting on her lobe gently. "Unless that's what you're into." Goose bumps covered her flesh and he smirked at her (he had a feeling that she would probably enjoy that, actually).

"Just get away from me!" she rushed, clearly not being able to handle his teasing. "Go home." He sighed disappointed, but backed away from her.

"You'll regret this," he promised.

"Trust me. I won't." She crossed her arms. "Because in reality, you're the one that's going to wake up tomorrow morning realizing how much of a fool you were the night before." He shook his head.

"Just don't come crying to me later when you realize what amazing piece of man candy you just turned down." She burst into sarcastic laughter.

"I can assure you that I'm not missing out on anything special!" He had to laugh in response.

"But I guess you'll just never know now, will you." She licked her lips self-consciously, but lifted her hand up to fix the collar of his shirt.

"Maybe you just aren't as impressive as you think." She gave him a small smile, letting her hand slowly slide down his chest. He caught it.

"I can prove that I am and much more. Given the opportunity, of course."

"I guess you missed your chance." He let go of her hand.

"If you insist." There was no point in pushing this matter further since she was clearly not changing her mind and he wasn't a sore loser either. Of course it was frustrating to know that he wasn't going to get to score with her, but he knew that other opportunities would arise eventually.

"You should go," she dismissed him looking away.

"Fine." He brought her chin up. "But I'm looking forward to seeing you around more often." He smoothed his fingers over her cheeks, taking note of how she positively shivered under his gaze.

"This doesn't change anything," she whispered hesitantly, but they both knew that was a total lie. He wasn't done with her, not by a long shot and now that he knew just how good it felt to have a taste of those sweet lips (and tits), he was definitely not planning on forgetting about them anytime soon.

"Whatever you say, Caroline."

"_This never happened!_" she reminded him seriously as he got in the car, but he could see the tiniest of twitches on the corners of her mouth and he knew that she was trying her hardest not to smile. Oh Caroline, _she was still in denial_, but he paid her no heed. She'd see the light eventually. No matter what _she_ thought this was definitely not over.


	6. Morning after

**Chapter 5**

**The morning after**

***Klaus***

He had just finished his morning run and was on his way to the Grill to catch a breather. It wasn't open yet at this time, but he knew Kol would be there. He was always there. Kol made the stupid decision that if they had this party he would be the one to clean it up. As he rounded the corner a couple of blocks away from the Grill, he noticed a very sleepy Caroline on the corner opposite of him waiting for the traffic light to change.

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her curls loosened from the night before but still bouncing as she walked. She wore a tight black tank top paired with the shortest white shorts he'd ever seen on anyone. Maybe it was just that he still wasn't used to seeing her out of uniform, but the soft curves of her body in those particular clothes made her look too hot to ignore. Even though he had seen more leg from her last night, he found out that it was a completely different thing to see them in the daylight. With the early sun shining on them and having them appear to glow, he had the strongest urge to stroke them.

After he had gone home yesterday, he had thought about how Caroline's amazingly soft body felt pressed against him for most of the night, that by the time that the sun's first rays seeped through his window, he had barely gotten any sleep. He still woke up to go jogging and although he usually only went on the weekdays, he knew he needed it to wake himself up properly (especially since he had to go to work later). Running always helped to clear his mind and release tension and he especially needed it today.

He waited for Caroline on the corner as she crossed the street toward him. Even as she made it to his side, she walked right by without noticing him. Considering that she yawned every couple of seconds, it was clear that she was really tired, but he was still surprised at how much escaped her. He pulled on her ponytail playfully as she almost walked past him and she turned around quickly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to look up at him

"_Oh_. Hey," she greeted cautiously and a little sleepily. He stared at her, not knowing what to do next. She had never said hi to him before. Was he supposed to say hi back, or was he supposed to go back to their old routine and bother the crap out of her?

"I never thought you were capable of waking up this early," he said, deciding to play it safe. She rolled her eyes and kept walking in the direction of the Grill. He followed close behind her, enjoying the sight of her walking in front of him (he could practically see her whole ass in those shorts). "Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business," she answered smoothly. "Why are you following me anyway?" She looked down at his running outfit. "You should just keep on running by." He smiled at her sarcasm, realizing how glad he actually was that their encounter was normal as usual.

"I'm not following you; we just happen to be going the same direction," he clarified. "And why are you dressed like that anyway? Were you walking outside hoping to bump into me?"

"You're delusional!" she exasperated, walking faster to leave him behind. He easily caught up to her and grabbed her from the back. She squealed when he picked her up by the waist. "Oh my god! Why are you so strong!" she laughed, struggling from his grip with no avail. "Put me down!"

"Don't get mad at me for trying to cop a feel; you're barely even dressed." He put her back down, letting his hands linger over her bare stomach as her shirt rode up.

"Pervert," she complained, pushing his hands away as she pulled her shirt back down.

"That's your favorite part." She rolled her eyes.

They reached the Grill and he wondered why she would be coming here so early; it wasn't even open yet. As he went to pull open the door to the back entrance of the Grill, he felt it was a little eerie that not more that just a couple of hours ago, they had departed from this very spot, but neither one said anything and went in.

He followed her in to the main area of the Grill; and what he saw was disturbing. The Grill was a complete disaster, a disgusting mess.

Caroline also looked on with horror, frozen in place over by the doorway, before walking over to a booth and burying her face into her arms on the table. He wondered why it would make her so upset at seeing the Grill like this, but shrugged indifferently; he knew that this was like her holy land or whatever. He made his way to the fridge behind the counter to get a drink, stepping over trash on the way. At hearing the door to the fridge slam, Kol came out of the storage room and greeted him.

"Can you believe that it was actually two raccoons that woke me up this morning?" Kol said walking over to him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Well, I was passed out in the back lounge and they were digging through the trash on the floor… Some idiot must have opened the window last night for them to have come in." Kol shrugged nonchalantly as if what he'd said was completely normal.

"What the hell? Why didn't you go home last night?" he asked. Now that he mentioned it, Kol's clothes were wrinkled as hell.

"Shit, I'd tell you, if only I could remember half the things that happened yesterday," Kol joked. "I'll tell you what I _do_ remember though. Do you recall that slutty girl from our macroeconomics course sophomore year?" Klaus nodded, surprised that he was talking like that in front of Caroline, but figured that he hadn't realized she was there.

Behind him, he noticed Caroline perk up and look in their direction, clearly interested in what Kol had to say. For a moment he considered telling him that Caroline was there, but decided not to. So he just nodded enthusiastically at Kol so he could continue with his story.

"Well, her tits are _definitely_ fake." He laughed at Caroline's shocked expression at Kol's confession, but Kol simply nodded along with him, thinking he was laughing at his story. "I know, I know, you were right all along, but all this time I was really hoping that I wasn't imagining all that jiggle." Kol shrugged. "Oh well. She still titty-fucked me with those bazookas and it was great."

"OH MY _GOODNESS_!" Kol jumped at the sudden shout from behind him and turned around, his face turning white when he noticed Caroline. "I can NOT believe you!"

"Caroline! I didn't notice you were here already…"

"This is the most disappointing day in my entire life!"

"Caroline, I had no idea-!" Kol tried apologizing.

"My heart is _broken_, Kol," she said clutching her chest. "I can't believe that I would ever hear you talk like that! All this time! All this time you _really were _just as bad as Klaus! I don't want to believe it and wait till I tell Bonnie"

Kol's eyes popped out of his head at the mention of Caroline's hot friend Bonnie. "Oh come on Caroline that's not fair – you know she wouldn't go for me anyway" he whined

"Well believe it; I've been trying to tell you that from the beginning," Klaus drawled.

"Klaus, _what the fuck_!" Kol hissed. "Why didn't you tell me you came in together?"

"Who cares?" he shrugged looking over at her. "She can't be a virgin forever, right? She'll get over it." Caroline rolled her eyes as she stormed over to them laughing silently at the fact they still though she was a virgin. If the boys knew they would probably kill Tyler they were so protective over her. Klaus couldn't keep his eyes off her soft thighs for a single moment. He was an idiot for not taking advantage of the moment they had alone together before they came into the Grill.

"For your information, _asshole_, I was just kidding anyway!" Caroline fumed. "I already knew about how Kol got oh so many _goods and services_ in the back office yesterday."

"Oh really?" he asked since Kol was too embarrassed to answer. "How? Where you watching him through a peephole?" She spluttered at his comment, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Of course not, _you sicko_!" she scowled at him again. She then turned to Kol and stared at him disappointedly. "Here's some advice: don't hook-up with the loudest whores you can find. _Camille_? Really? Was there NO ONE ELSE in the _entire_ party that you could have gotten a blowjob from?" Both of them just started at her in shock.

"How…" Kol just shook his head, apparently at a loss for words. "How do you even know her?"

"I _don't_ know her! That's my point! She was going on and about you—of course she was being flattering—but still, she said _way_ too much." Kol covered his face in shame and she drolly put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That's why Bonnie and I were just dying yesterday. We were laughing at _you_ and everything Camille said about _you_. MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Kol blinked three times Bonnie knew?! Even though they weren't dating he held a soft spot for her but Bonnie wouldn't give him the time of day and this proved that!

Her maniacal laughter was so catchy that he couldn't stop laughing until she did. Kol just stared at them both, quite amused himself. That was the good thing about him; he never took things to heart.

"Okay, so you got me there," he said, trying to simmer them down. "Advice dully noted. Now tell me, what else do you know? What was Klaus up to last night?" He looked at her curiously, wondering what she was going to answer him.

"Oh, he _obviously_ went home alone." She gave him the hugest smile and he had to chuckle. Kol looked at him to share more information.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he answered breezily. Girls were always pawing at him, so there was no surprise there, but the fact that it had been Caroline, _was_ shocking indeed. But he didn't think he was going to tell Kol quite yet; least of all, in front of her.

"Oh really?" Kol asked looking dubious. "But I thought I saw you with three blondes at some point. Please tell me that at least one of them was as crazy as Camille." Caroline turned away from Kol, her face turning completely red as she probably figured out what he was referring to. The fact that Kol had seen them together without realizing it was her meant Caroline must have the luck of the gods.

"Two of them _were_ pretty crazy," he answered. Caroline stared at him tensely. "And the other one, well she was just… an idiot," he said with a shrug. Caroline rolled her eyes. "I just couldn't deal with any of them."

"Well, that sucks for you," Kol said changing the subject. "Are you ready to start cleaning?" he asked Caroline. Her head drooped slightly, but she nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess…" she said, following Kol toward the storage rooms and disappearing into the back with him. So that's what she was here so early for, to help him _clean_.

He heard them start to move things around; things being pushed, pulled and dropped loudly in the back and he couldn't for the life of him understand why Kol refused to hire a cleaning crew. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it. He should have just rented out a location to have this party at in the first place, but Kol always liked doing things the hard way.

Although he had to admit, if he had to choose between sitting on his lazy ass while watching cleaners pick this mess up or scrubbing floors with Caroline (especially in that outfit), he already knew what his choice would be.

A couple of minutes later, Caroline came back out with a bucket, sponge, soap and gloves on her hands and pointedly ignored him as she made her way to start her cleaning duties. She started washing the tables and he quickly turned around before he became embarrassingly aroused at watching her sexy backside bent towards him. He took another sip of his refreshingly cold drink and started trying to get into the right mentality for work.

But all he could focus on right now were his thoughts about Caroline and he was sure of just one thing; he really wanted to fuck her. Her hot body was all he could think about. He was sure that her quick temper towards him—something that he couldn't discount—could also be used in a more productive way… He never thought that she would get him as worked up as it did, but with Caroline he was starting to learn that he had lot of firsts when it came to her.

One thing that he would never do with any other female was ask for sex; he didn't want them to think that he needed anything from them (they either offered themselves up or begged for it). They were perfectly disposable; if they wouldn't do it, then any—and every—other girl _would_. Second, he would never let them leave with a task uncompleted; if they were going to flirt with him and get him hard then they better do something to finish their job. Not that he would force them to do anything they didn't want to, but let's just call it one of his many talents that he was exceptional at making others do what he wanted. Thirdly, which pretty much summed everything up, most girls were whores and he never hesitated to treat them like one.

With Caroline, he had followed none of his own rules and it was on the verge of driving him crazy trying to figure out why. Sure she had some great qualities about her, he knew that, but why was he extra careful around her when he didn't need to be? He didn't owe her anything and yet it was getting harder to treat her mean. He really needed to figure exactly where they stood with each other as soon as possible.

She was currently facing in his direction as she leaned over to clean. Her low cut shirt allowed him to see all of her soft, supple glory and he was reminded of how he left a trail of wet kisses down her neck and chest all last night.

"You should really stop drooling," Caroline commented casually, bringing him out of his thoughts. She had an impish look to her as she stood across from him on the other side of the counter. She smiled slyly as she bent over to clean again, giving him a beautiful view of her jiggling breasts.

"Oh, please. You're the one dying for my attention," he grinned coolly, getting out of his seat and moving around the counter closer to her. He didn't fight the urge to touch her, (since when did he have self-restrain anyway?) and reached around to grab her ass firmly, knowing that it would probably infuriate her. She gasped and jumped, but didn't look nearly as angry as he thought.

"Do you have _no_ boundaries?" she asked, but curiously didn't move away from his touch. He shook his head unabashed and gave her a quick slap in the ass to prove his point. If she didn't want him touching her then she could just move away from him, but clearly she enjoyed being right where she was.

"That's why you like me so much," he taunted.

She was just about to protest when she heard Kol coming closer and she jumped away from him. He furrowed his eyebrows. Why did it matter if Kol saw them, she should know that he was going to find out anyway.

"I have a good idea; how about you leave me alone_,_" she muttered, wiping at the counters furiously, trying to keep her blush out of Kol's sight since he was now standing beside them. Why (and how) she had managed to change moods so fast, he couldn't figure out, but it only served to remind him that this was why she was still the immature girl he loved to tease for that very reason. He decided to let it go and just play along; apparently she really liked arguing with him.

"I have an even better idea," he proposed. "How about you go wash my car?" he suggested and she glared at him indignantly. Kol was trying hard not laugh because he was probably thinking the same thing; she really was already dressed for the part. It would be like those slutty cheerleader fundraiser things guys loved so much.

"_Asshole_!" she hissed. "Why don't you just go away; Kol and I are trying to get some work done right now and you're not helping! I'm sure that there are other girls out there that would _love_ to wash your car," she dismissively suggested, turning away from him.

"You are completely right, Caroline" he couldn't help but tease. "I'll go find Katherine."

He didn't know what hit him until he felt wetness seeping through his shirt. He couldn't believe that she had thrown a sponge at him! He was about to flip out and yell at her, but when he noticed the flames burning in her eyes, he decided against it. Maybe he had gone too far with that one; he should just be glad that she hadn't aimed for his face!

"What's your _problem_?!" she yelled.

"I don't have a problem," he told her calmly.; but Caroline was practically seething.

"Do you even like her?" Caroline demanded angrily, refusing to meet his stare.

He knew he had to answer this carefully, because although she was pretending like it didn't matter to her, it clearly did. Lucky for her, he didn't have to lie.

"_You_ know I don't," he said and watched her stiffen as his message sunk in; she had to have understood what he'd meant. He never even came close to giving Katherine a kiss on the cheek, let alone all the things he'd done (and been ready to do) with her yesterday; he liked Caroline much more than he'll ever like Katherine.

"_I_ don't know _anything_!" she said and he could hear the little bit of guilt laced in her voice.

"Of course, he doesn't like Katherine, Caroline!" Kol answered. "Klaus's just kidding around. Honestly it's as if you enjoy letting him get you mad." Kol stared at her curiously and Klaus smirked at her flustered response. Kol had made a great point.

"Don't you _dare_ go there, Kol!" she threatened him.

"I'm just saying!" Kol argued.

"_Well don't_!" she huffed. "This idiot is barely worth any of my time, so stop making _stupid_ and _completely _inappropriate remarks!" she said angrily.

"Barely worth your time, huh?" Klaus asked with a raised brow. "Then why is it that _you_ seem to be the one that's always looking for _me_ to argue with?"

"I don't look for you any more than you look for me!" she huffed indignantly, but he hated to admit that it was true; they _both_ seemed to search for the other one to pick on quite regularly. Kol raised his eyebrows at them and sighed loudly.

"When are you two going to admit that you're both just obsessed with each other and call it even?" Kol asked with a yawn, clearly already bored with their arguing.

"Don't worry…" Caroline purred, a small grin forming on her lips as she stared at him. "You don't have to say it _out loud_, Klaus. I _know_ you are."

He chuckled lightly, amused at her wicked smile and understanding exactly what she meant by it, but didn't bother to disagree with her. He guessed it was kind of true—he did have some kind of weird fascination with her; that much he couldn't deny, but he knew that she was just as intrigued about him as well.

"You're not even going to deny it, huh?" Kol asked him slyly. He simply shrugged.

"I'm sure she knows the real answer to that question anyhow." Caroline turned away as Kol looked between them confused, but stayed silent and gave him a crafty grin before shaking his head.

"I just hope that _I_ don't know the real answer to that," Kol laughed. "I'll see you after work," Kol told him, looking at the clock and realizing that it was time for him to leave.

Caroline mumbled a low farewell and he nodded, picking up his half-empty water bottle and heading out the door. Taking a deep breath of the crisp fresh air outside, he smirked to himself. Wait until he saw her later; he'll show her just how truly obsessed he actually was.

***Caroline***

Today had been such a long day and she couldn't believe that it was still nowhere near over. She was still super tired from all the partying last night and in addition to all the work she had to do with Kol, she was _beat_. She just wished that she hadn't agreed to help him, mentally smacking herself for being a total glutton. The only reason she had agreed was because he'd promised her a whole month of free food—and there was no way she could have declined that!

She couldn't really complain though, it hadn't been all that bad; she had so much fun with Kol. They talked and joked the entire time while they cleaned and even tangoed across the room when a catchy song came on the radio. In the end, they hadn't stayed as long as she had predicted and she had been able to go home early and get some much-needed sleep.

And that had all been because of the surprise help she and Kol had gotten when cleaning up the Grill. Apparently Klaus had no confidence in their abilities and had sent over a cleaning crew to come do the work for them. As annoying as it was having him undermining them, she was so grateful that he had because there really was no way for her and Kol to have done it alone. They had barely made it on time for the opening _with_ the help. Finally, Klaus had managed to make himself useful.

It was now mid-afternoon and she was so refreshed from her nap, that she was super energetic when she finally met up with Katherine. Throughout the morning she had plenty of time to think about Klaus, but her thoughts were still as jumbled as they were last night. What was she going to do about him, about this whole situation? That's why she was grateful that she and Katherine were both nestled in an intimate table for two in the back of the Grill. Hopefully the goddess of love would really give her some good advice.

Yesterday, she had barely been able to resist Klaus when he'd invited her over to his place. It'd been so hard for her to decline him. He was just so tempting! Thankfully, she'd been able to remain level headed and was able to deny him, but he had no idea just how bad she'd wanted to give in.

He'd made her feel so amazing and she was definitely craving more of what he had to offer. When she'd bumped into him this morning, she tried to hide how ecstatic she felt at seeing him so soon. Of course she'd been nervous, having no idea how they were going to react to one another, but when Klaus had greeted her with his light bantering, she felt at ease knowing that they could just keep acting the way they always had. Hopefully nothing really had to change.

"Klaus," she started cautiously after they had settled down comfortably in their seats.

"Yup!" Katherine chirped, focusing on her. Now where should she start?

"Well," she began and Katherine raised her eyebrows in interest. "Something kind of _happened _yesterday and I don't know what to do." She recounted the nights events to her, being careful to notice that Klaus was not around.

"AH HA," Katherine shouted, "I knew it Caroline! It was wayyyy to obvious with the bickering and flirting" Caroline rolled her eyes.

Caroline slammed her head on the table in annoyance. "I don't know what to do Katherine". Katherine sighed "Just sleep with him" she winked. Typical Katherine. "I don't know if we would even work I mean we don't get along as it is". "Look Barbie, just wait it out and see how it goes just keep doing what you are doing and enjoy it" Katherine winked.

"So" Caroline said quickly changing the subject. "You and Elijah?". Katherine flicked her long curly hair over her shoulder "What about Elijah?". "Please!" I saw you practically drooling over him. "He's hot, what can I say something about him being so noble – I just want to ruffle his feathers a bit I suppose". Caroline nodded. "Them damn Mikaelsons" Katherine laughed and held up her drink "I'll drink to that!".

Klaus was so freaking complicated that even though she was excited to experience… ahem, _things_ with him, she still was a little skeptical about what was really going on. Honestly, she wasn't totally convinced that he even liked her and couldn't stop wondering if this was just one of those jokes he liked to play on her. Sure they had fooled around at the party, but hadn't everyone? He was always surrounded by a whole bunch of girls practically throwing themselves at him and was probably having sex all the time—right now even—so what did he need her for?

Sure, they had been flirty with each other a lot and she had caught him staring at her shorts more than a few times this morning (which was why she had been reluctant to change into something different when she went back home), but she had to admit, they _were_ scandalously short. Even Kol had embarrassingly admitted to noticing. He had called her a 'distraction' when she had bent to pick up something that had fallen to the floor. He had the grace to apologize for blatantly staring at her, but she was sure it was feigned considering he couldn't wipe the sheepish look off his face afterward. Men…

"Anyway Barbie I have to go! I am meant to be meeting Elijah! Katherine slid out the booth, grabbing her belongings in a hurry.

"Katherine! You're _dumping_ me? You told me we had that the whole afternoon to hangout!" she yelled. Now who was going to help solve her problem? Katherine threw an apologetic smile before dashing through the sliding doors.

"BYE! I'll call you later!" she said before disappearing around the corner.

Oh she would not forgive her for this! Everyone was now staring at her because of all the commotion. How embarrassing! She turned back to the table to look for her phone, trying to hide her face from the nosy customers. Katherine was totally going to get a hate message from her now!

She picked up the phone and was about to start her angry text rant to Katherine when she saw someone standing by her table through her peripheral vision. She turned to see Klaus looking down at her with the cockiest grin she'd ever seen and she was suddenly glad that Katherine had left when she did. Talk about perfect timing.


	7. What a mess!

A/N: Hey guys here is the new chapter! let me know what you think - my fave chapter is after this one ;) enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**What a mess!**

***Caroline***

She was about to open her mouth to ask Klaus what the _hell_ was he staring at, but she didn't get the chance as he bent down toward her. He pressed his lips against hers silently. The kiss was quick, but wonderful and she felt her body heating up to his touch. She looked up wonderingly once he backed away. Those eyes…

He moved away from her and into the seat across from her, fixing her with a cocky grin. She wanted to swoon! However, embarrassment quickly settled over her when she realized how willing and susceptible she was to his charms. _Damn him for being so sexy_! Even worse however, was the way her body was reacting to him? She was breathless and excited and oh god, she wanted more.

But anger quickly rose in her along with a bit of panic. She looked around her to make sure none of her friends were at the Grill. Thankfully they weren't. This idiot! Didn't she make it perfectly clear that she didn't want anyone knowing about them! What would happen if someone saw them?!

"What the_ hell_ is wrong with you?" she asked angrily. He leaned back on his seat with his head resting on his arms behind him and just watched her. He didn't answer her right away, his lips curved into a sexy little grin, teasing her.

"I just had a long day at work and this is how you treat me?" he said sighing loudly at her lack of enthusiasm for his presence.

"You jerk!" she hissed. "Don't you know anything about personal space? You can't kiss me whenever you feel like it! As a matter of fact, why are you even sitting here with me? We're not friends! Go away!"

"I thought we were done with all the pretending sweetheart. You know you want me," he said arrogantly, stroking her legs from under the table. Heat rose to her face; this stupid, conceited, _brute_! She didn't want to be touching him, but there just wasn't enough room under the table. She moved her legs as far away from him as possible, but it was no use; he was too tall and no matter what she did, her leg would still be brushed up against his. "Stop trying to fight it…" he teased and she wanted to scream! He drove her nuts (in both good and bad ways) and she hated him for it.

"Just in time to interrupt your pointless arguments!" Kol said cheerfully, coming out of nowhere to plop a huge bowl of dessert in front of her. "Caroline, this is for you!" Her eyes widened, momentarily forgetting her anger toward Klaus.

Right there in front of her lay the most beautiful looking thing she'd seen in her life. It was a multi-scoop sundae with chocolate and vanilla ice cream topped with all her favorite fruits, caramel and whipped cream. She turned to look at Kol in awe and he smiled at her. She could faint of happiness!

"This is a thank you for helping me out. I couldn't have done it without you."

"What about me? I helped too, you know." Klaus commented dryly and Kol shrugged, handing him a spoon as well. She glared at Klaus for wanting some of her ice cream. This was all hers, _hers_!

"But it's mine!" she whined in protest as his spoon dipped into her yummy whipped cream. She didn't want to share with this egotistical jackass!

"Relax, love. Pretend this is a date," he teased easily, taking another spoonful. Although she was starting to get thoroughly annoyed by his stupid comments, she decided that it was best to just ignore him. She took a deep breath to calm herself and even though she was overly protective over her food, she forced herself to let it go.

"Thank you, Kol! You're the best!" she smiled up at Kol and he smiled back.

"You know, we should hang out more often," Kol suggested and she nodded her head enthusiastically. "You're fun."

"Thanks!" she smiled back. "And I never knew that you were such a good tango partner!" she laughed, reminiscing about their morning adventures. They sure did have a good time. Kol shrugged his shoulder whimsically.

"I'm just full of surprises! Don't forget to put in a good word for me to Bonnie" he said in mockingly mysterious tone while shimmying his shoulders. She laughed.

He walked away from them and she turned back to her ice cream, dreaming about her first delicious taste. She picked up the spoon that Kol had offered her and was about to start digging in when she realized to her horror that about half of the chocolate ice cream was nearly gone.

"You didn't want to tango with _me_ last night…" Klaus commented, a smile barely gracing his lips. "Why Kol?"

She didn't even want to give him an answer to such a ridiculous question. He knew that they were talking about completely different things! She couldn't meet his eyes. He was always so intense.

"Be serious," she muttered, taking a spoonful of her ice cream. He dipped into her bowl again, taking another bit of her whipped cream and caramel.

"Is it because you're in love with him?" he asked, still staring at her. She almost laughed because although his expression was totally serious, he was saying the silliest things.

"_Oh please_!" she mumbled, but he was still looking at her with his annoyingly sexy smile. "That's not true," she replied lowly. Kol was a great friend of hers. "I don't like Kol…" She liked _him_.

"Then let's go have sex right now," he offered smoothly, his hand grabbing her leg from under the table again. She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth!

She let go of her spoon suddenly at his touch and it disappeared into the whipped cream and quickly melting ice cream. She clenched her jaw in frustration; why did he do stuff like that to her! His fingers were softly passing over her knee and making her stomach summersault; this _had_ to end!

"Don't say stuff like that!" she whispered. "What was wrong with you?"

She reached over to grab the napkin that was on the table to wipe off the ice cream that had splashed on her hand and a couple of blueberries rolled off the table in the process. Apparently, Klaus didn't like blueberries and spit them out into the napkin; what a retard.

"Dammit, Klaus!" she accused him angrily, noticing how they all scattered across the floor in front of their table.

"I did nothing."

She ignored him and was about to clean up the mess, when she heard an alert message come from her phone. She dug for it in her bag until she found it and realized that it was a text message from Katherine saying that she wasn't able to make it tonight for their running session. She pouted at the news.

"Now this is something you don't see every day." She turned around to see Rebekah coming toward them, a smirk on her face. She stiffened and gave a warning glance to Klaus. He better not start acting up!

"Rebekah!" she greeted innocently.

"Sister" Klaus greeted nonchantly.

Rebekah studied them closely and she knew the sticky situation she was in. She and Klaus were sitting in the back of the Grill squished up in a couple's booth with two spoons and an ice cream bowl between them; she tried her hardest not to look guilty.

"I just passed by to tell you about our plans," Rebekah smiled, playing oblivious to the scene. "Elena finally agreed to come to the beach tomorrow, so we're all going. You're coming, right?" She nodded her head enthusiastically. Hell yeah she was going! She loved the beach!

"Of course!" she gushed. "Wait, do you want to go running with me later cause Katherine cancelled on me." Rebekah shook her head. "Please! You know I don't like going alone!" she begged, but Rebekah had already dismissed her.

"I'm sure you'll find someone else to go with you, Caroline" Rebekah said and Caroline didn't like her subtle implication. Rebekah turned to Klaus who had been watching their encounter uncharacteristically silent. "Would you and the boys like to join us?" Rebekah asked him and Caroline held her breath. _Please say no, please say no!_

"Sure," he said with a charming smile. Aw gawd! What had Rebekah done! Going to the beach with Klaus was going to be pure torture for her! There was no way that she'd be able to behave chastely with his beautiful body in full view! What was she going to do?

"Well, we all are going to meet in the morning to take the train." Rebekah started giving them the instructions of where to meet.

"How about we all just meet here at about ten," Klaus interjected. "I'll get a bus to drive us over there.". Rebekah said that she'd see them tomorrow and left because she was meeting with some friends from her school to go to the mall.

Caroline turned to Klaus once Rebekah was gone and stared at him angrily. Why had he agreed to come? He was going to make things totally awkward! She seethed; he _loved_ getting her mad, didn't he! He ignored her disgruntled look and pointed to the berries on the floor, which were now crushed because Rebekah had stepped on nearly all of them.

She threw him a scowl, not caring about the damn jelly on the floor; now she _really_ had something to be mad about. One- how was going to act around Klaus tomorrow and two -(even worse), she couldn't look like a fat cow in front of him! The size of the thing she just ate made it that she _most definitely _needed to go running. But she couldn't go running by herself; it just wasn't cool! Not only did she need the motivation of another person to even to go in the first place, but also she only liked going at night, usually around nine. She wanted to howl in frustration. If no one went with her then she'd really turn into a fat pig!

Her thoughts were disrupted she watched as Stefan walk over to their table he had obviously just finished work. He had three bottles of soda in his hand and she scooted over as much as she could so that he could sit next to her. There wasn't any space for him on the other side since Klaus took up practically the entire tiny bench.

"So, what's new?" Stefan asked, passing them each a drink while taking a sip from his own.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow," Klaus informed him and Stefan grinned, stretching his arm casually around the back of her seat.

"Oh really? With who?"

"Her friends and I think I'll probably tell Elijah and the rest of them," Klaus answered. She sighed in relief; although she had no idea who he was talking about, she thanked god he was inviting his friends too, she needed a distraction from him. He finished relaying the plans and Stefan nodded.

"Sounds like fun," Stefan answered and looked around on the floor noticing the mess. "What's all that shit on the floor?" he asked and she looked at him a little guiltily, ready to explain herself.

"Caroline's mess," Klaus said calmly and she stared evilly at him. Stefan looked down at her beside him and waited for her answer.

"I know, I'll clean it up before I go" she assured him and he nodded, twirling his fingers around her ponytail.

"You should get away from him before he starts sniffing it," Klaus warned her jokingly and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Now that she thought about it, Stefan had played with it before but she never really gave it much thought.

"It's shiny and smells nice," he said, his fingers still twirling around her curls. She smiled up at him. How cute! She thought only girls were the only ones to notice things like that, but she loved his appreciation, it was hard work!

"I think that Stefan must have been a gay hairdresser in his previous life." Stefan chuckled at Klaus's joke.

"You're probably right," he said with a shrug, moving his hand away from her hair, but keeping it around her shoulders.

"I can't believe that you didn't know about his creepy fascination with sniffing hair." Klaus shook his head in clear disbelief and she frowned at him. It's not like she hung out with them for her to know these things!

"At least I'm not _freakishly obsessed with_ _ham_," Stefan responded sarcastically and Klaus narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm not obsessed. It just tastes really good," Klaus defended himself and she had to admit that she was highly amused. _Ham_?

"Did you know that Klaus puts ham on everything? Or he just eats it _straight out the package_, by itself_!_" Caroline covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Somehow she couldn't imagine Klaus having the midnight munchies and grabbing the cold cuts package in the back of his fridge.

"It's perfect for when I'm craving something salty…"Klaus admitted, a slight look of embarrassment in his features. She couldn't contain her laughter anymore. Seeing Klaus flustered was much more than she could handle! Surprisingly, that he didn't look mad and was laughing, too.

"That's so funny!" she laughed, wishing that she knew what other quirky habits they had. It was a shame that she really didn't know much about either of them, these past two days having been the most time that she'd ever spend with them.

"I saw Hayley yesterday," Klaus said sporadically to change the subject off of him. Stefan 's expression changed at the mention of her name.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, eyes furrowed. "She came yesterday?" Klaus nodded in response. "She didn't look for me…but she has been avoiding me ever since I asked for my keys back. Can you believe it's been almost a month?" he said with a shake of his head.

"She lives in your house?" she asked confused. Who was this Hayley girl to them anyhow? Yesterday she had wondered when she and Klaus had chatted quite casually, even flirtatiously, Because what other reason was there for her to have his house keys?

"No, she doesn't. She's just a friend that we're letting stay at another place that we have," he said, but his answer only confused her further. Stefan and Klaus had a house together?

"You and Klaus have a place together?" she deadpanned. "What are you guys, married or something…?" she mocked and Klaus rolled his eyes at her.

"It's kind of a party pad," Stefan clarified with a shrug. "But we rarely use it."

Well that made sense then, she couldn't forget that they both attended college and probably partied all the time. To have a place just for that seemed kind of a waste to her, but then again they were both rich. Filthy rich probably if she really thought about it.

She'd always known Klaus had money, from where she didn't know, but she guessed that it was his parent's. And even though Stefan didn't act like it he definitely had money.

Then it came to her—they were nearly perfect, both ridiculously handsome and rich. They attended the best University in the country AND apparently were also party animals with various homes around the city. She was sure they were also the most popular guys at school, too (yesterday's party was packed with the most good looking people she'd ever seen in one place) and they were probably the guys that every guy wanted to be.

She knew Klaus was the typical playboy, but she didn't really imagine Stefan being like that even though she knew he was. Stefan (in her eyes) was nice and sweet and didn't insult her like his jackass of a friend. The simple fact that he worked, even though he could definitely afford not to was proof enough that he was a very grounded person. Sure Klaus worked too, but she knew it was an easy office job. She'd heard him complain to Klaus once about how pointless some meetings were and how he was tired of sitting on his lazy ass all day because there was nothing else for him to do. If only he had a piece of humble pie like Stefan, _then_ he'd realize that at least he was lucky that he was getting paid to do absolutely nothing!

"A 'party pad'? It _sounds _dirty…" She shivered. She would never in a million years ever want to go to bachelor pad, especially if it belonged to Klaus. If the walls could talk, they'd probably only know how to moan and pant.

"I doubt your mind can even fathom just how dirty that place is," Klaus said as he and Stefan laughed at their filthy inside joke. She grimaced. She did not want to know what happened there.

"You guys are _sick_," she concluded and neither one protested her opinion. "What else don't I know about you freaks?" she wondered. "Clearly three years is not enough to know that you're obsessed with _ham_ and _hair_…"

"You know us, Care," Stefan said, but she shook her head in disagreement.

She turned to Klaus. "And I know that you're an ass. _That's it._"

"Come on, love, I'm sure that you know more than that," Klaus prompted, a devilish gleam in his eye.

"_And_ that you hate blueberries, but I only just found that out right now," she said mentioning the mess on the floor. "So besides your name, your age and what school you both go to, I don't know anything else."

"Stefan grabbed our high school social studies teacher's ass in front of the whole class in 11th grade…" Klaus blurted randomly and she had to admit she was surprised.

" Klaus kissed a _dog _as a dare in that same class," Stefan added. Oh god that was nasty.

"Stefan was a horrible student in high school," Klaus shot back.

" Klaus was even worse, failing every class his freshman year of college!" Stefan countered and Klaus glared at him. Okay so now they were starting to look angry at each other. What was going on?

"Only because I was too busy fucking _your girlfriend_," Klaus snapped. She hoped that he was kidding…

"And that's why Tatia came running to _me_…" Stefan purred and Klaus stayed silent. _Awkward_!

"That's a little_ harsh_!" Caroline whispered, wondering if it was true that they had slept with each other's girlfriends. Why were you guys so mean to each other when they were supposed to be joking around?

"Fuck you." Klaus didn't really look mad though. Stefan sat back triumphantly and she was surprised at his attitude. Weren't they friends? They shouldn't be trying to hurt each other's feelings!

"That's what Tatia asked me _every night_…" Stefan continued and Caroline elbowed him in the ribs. What was wrong with him!

"Why are you being so mean?" she hissed. Talking about stealing someone's girlfriend was _not _okay!

"Relax, Caroline. We were just kidding," Klaus drawled and she wasn't sure if he was lying or not. Seriously, who joked around like that? But Klaus was grinning now and she couldn't understand why. "Do you seriously think that I'd still be friends with him if he stole a girl away from me?" She shrugged, not really knowing the answer.

She knew Klaus was extremely possessive and had a nasty temper, so yeah, she did doubt that he'd ever talk to Stefan again if that did happen. But then again, the nature of their very friendship was questionable to begin with. Stefan and Klaus were almost polar opposites in attitudes and she always wondered how it was that they were even friends at all, so anything was possible really.

"And do you seriously believe that I would actually _steal_ someone's girlfriend?" Stefan asked her angelically. His tone had her wondering actually.

"Well, I guess not…" she said. "But, was it any of it true then?" she asked them confused. "Did you really kiss a dog?" she wondered because she really had to know. She'd never imagine Klaus ever doing something so gross like that.

"I kiss bitches all the time," he replied and Stefan laughed. She rolled her eyes, giving up. These two were imbeciles…

"Forget it," she muttered. They were just plain taunting her now.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Stefan said finally after he stopped laughing. He slid off the booth to leave, but Caroline pulled on his arm before he left; how could she forget! She should ask him to go jogging with her. He probably wouldn't want to go, but she doubted he would say no to her.

"Will you come jogging with me later?" she asked hopefully.

"I _really_… don't want to," he said carefully and she pouted. At least he was honest.

"Please!" she begged. He really was her last option. "It'll be a quick run, I swear! I just don't want to go by myself."

"If all you need is a companion, then take Klaus. _He_ likes to run…" Stefan said uncomfortably, looking toward Klaus for his help.

"I already went on my run this morning so you're out of luck, love," Klaus said very unsympathetically.

"See? He doesn't want to go with me!" Caroline accused even though in reality she hadn't actually asked Klaus if he wanted to join her, but knew she'd be declined either way.

"_Fine_. I'll go!" Stefan said exasperated and she clapped excitedly. She told him where and at what time they were going to meet and he agreed with a heavy sigh. "Oh and Caroline, please go to the back and get a broom to clean this shit up," he said pointing to the floor, slightly on edge from losing the battle. She blushed embarrassed, but nodded dutifully.

"Whatever you want, Stefan!" she said and scampered off to the back to fix the mess she'd made.

***Caroline***

She had checked in two rooms and three closets, but still wasn't able to locate the elusive broom Stefan had talked about. In this morning's mess nothing yet seemed to be where it was supposed to be. She couldn't simply pick up the mess with napkins because her skirt was way too short for her to bend down. She sighed and gave up trying to find the broom by herself.

She knocked on the door to the Grill's office before stepping in and was surprised to find Klais instead, sitting at his desk. He was busy scribbling notes on the messily arranged papers around him while crunching numbers into a calculator. He looked up at her briefly when she entered, but didn't pay her any more attention than that.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he ignored her. He jabbed another equation into the calculator before speaking.

"I'm the Grills financial advisor," he said busily, answering her question in one shot (she _really _didn't know a thing about him). She wanted to make a quick joke about him knowing how to count, but decided against it and stood pensive against the doorway. "What do you want?" he asked her after a moment of silence and she stuttered embarrassingly, realizing that she'd been creepily watching him as he worked.

"I… uhh, can't find the broom," she said dumbly and he held up a finger to her, getting up to pile the papers neatly around him.

"Wait." Although she had no idea why he asked her to do so, she obeyed and remained at the doorway until he finished a brief phone call. "I have the papers… yeah… I know… I need you to look through the dates from February to April… no… I'm faxing them over now." He hung up quickly and threw her an apologetic look as he loaded in the fax machine in the left corner of the room and pressed numbers. It wasn't until he saw it suck up the papers and start its task that he turned to face her.

"Do you know where it is?" she asked him and he looked at her confused.

"What do you want again?" he asked, walking to exit the room with her.

"I just need the broom to pick up the stuff off the floor," she said and Klaus nodded quickly in remembrance, steering her into the empty employees lounge. They peeked in and sure enough the sweeper and dust pail lay alongside the couch in the corner of the room. She felt dumb for forgetting to check in there earlier. "Thanks," she mumbled, going over to grab it.

As she turned around, Klaus stood in the centre of the doorway with a mocking grin and she had this strange feeling that he was going to stop her from leaving. He _did_ look so good though. Maybe she wouldn't exactly mind getting into it with him at the moment… NO! She couldn't let herself think that way!

"Are you sure this wasn't one of your plans to get me alone?"

Only he would ever see an innocent situation as a sexual quest!

"Trust me," she muttered walking toward the doorway, "I don't _want_ to be alone with you." He stubbornly stood in her way as she tried to leave.

"Is it because you can't behave yourself around me?"

She had to hide her face from him. His words could not be truer.

"Let me pass," she pleaded. The longer she stood in the room, the more susceptible she would become.

"I think this is a great opportunity for me to try my luck again," he teased, talking a step closer to her. She looked up at him flushed. She had no idea as to what he was proposing, but understood just one thing: she had to leave while she still had a chance!

"Not going to happen!" She tried to sidestep him.

"What's the rush, sweetheart?" he said, grabbing onto her wrist before she swiped by him. "You can't seriously believe that I'm going to let you leave here so fast." She froze in place.

"You're kidding me," she said shakily. "Right?" He didn't respond and simply shut the door behind him with his foot. She was trapped.

"I want you _right here_."

She took a couple of steps backwards, but he matched them.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a nervous laugh, her throat dry. The gleam in his eye didn't look exactly innocent and she was scared and excited at the same time. Oh, the paradox of Klaus!

"What you were practically begging for last night before you chickened out," he replied taking the final step forward so that they were almost touching. She forced herself to take another step back and placed a hand on his chest to keep him from getting closer.

"Don't think that I won't scream," she threatened, but he didn't believe her for a second.

"You wouldn't dare," he said wryly as he slid his hand down the arm that held the cleaning utensils. As soon as he gently pried them from her, she let them go instantly and they fell to the floor noisily.

"You don't know anything!" she bluffed, but he could probably see it in her eyes that she was lying. He was so close to her and who was she kidding? She probably wanted this more than he did.

"Trust me, I know," he insisted, pulling her to him. His hands slowly slid around her waist and caressed her lower back. Their bodies pressed up against each other sent shivers running up her spine and she could feel his breath right by her ear, quickening her pulse. "You want this as much as I do."

He started kissing her neck and she closed her eyes, her breath hitching at the feel of his lips. How in the world was she supposed to resist him when he so perfectly knew just how to destroy her? Every single one of his touches drew a moan from her and there was nothing in her arsenal that could prevent this outcome. She was completely helpless against him.

"Don't do this to me…" she begged because it seemed like the only way to ask for his mercy. He could do whatever he wanted with her right now and she wouldn't be able stop him (not that she _really_ wanted to anyhow). "You're such a jerk," she whispered. She couldn't take any more of his soft caresses…

"I promise that I won't do anything you don't want me to," he assured her, but they were empty words. Although he was claiming that she had some sort of control over the situation, they both knew that it wasn't true. He could do _whatever_ he wanted to her right now and she would let him.

He kissed up her jaw, stopping short of her lips and stared at her expectantly. When he didn't press on, she realized that he was truly giving her a choice and that this was her chance to move away, to put an end to the charade before it went too far. They both knew that once they kissed fully, they would be all over each other and there would be no turning back after that. His touches were intoxicating, driving her up the wall in both anxiety and exhilaration, but the truth was, she had no idea if she was ready for him.

Last night it was relatively easy to get caught up in the moment, which was how they'd gotten so far in the first place, but today was the sobering day. It was the day dedicated to thinking about those actions, to follow through with the consequences of those actions. Last night could be easily overlooked as a moment of irrationality, but today the excuse no longer held up. If they continued on, the game would take on a whole different meaning; it could no longer be discounted as a one-time lapse of judgment. It would go deeper, _way_ deeper.

There were so many pros and cons in this situation that she was torn in two directions. She could either walk out the door behind him or throw herself into his arms… Both decisions would lead to regret—that was a given. If she left this room right now, at first she'd feel embarrassed and immature for acting like a prude, but as time went by, she would eventually become proud of herself for resisting temptation. She'd only wonder how long it would take before she wished that she'd lived a little and taken her chances with this encounter (probably not too long…).

If she stayed here with him, she knew that the gratification would be immediate because being with Klaus was like having a ticket straight to cloud nine. Of course, the repercussion of those actions would come later on in the form of their eventual encounters. Would they even be able to look each other in the eye? Would they ever talk to each other again afterwards, or would they avoid one another altogether?

That was the unknown that she was most afraid of because it was the one consequence that she knew she couldn't handle… Her choice all boiled down to at what cost was she willing to pay for her steamy experiences with him. Deep down she knew that she'd only really had one choice to begin with and in a unanimous decision between her body and brain, she finally made up her mind.

"How can I believe you're going to let me dictate," she responded, "when you locked me in here like you're ready to rape me."

"Oh, that's still not completely off the table." His smirk looked dangerous. "I was just giving you a courtesy option to make you feel more comfortable, but we both know the choice you'll make anyway."

"Oh really? And what decision is that?" she wondered, barely able to keep a straight face as he teased her.

"The one where I undress you." His hands went to the hem of her shirt. She couldn't help but laugh lightly at his incredible arrogance, but didn't dispute with him. He was right anyway.

"I can't believe that I'm letting you do this," she said shamefully, reaching out to grab onto his shoulders. He easily caught her as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I swear, it's like you bring out the worst in me," she complained, sliding her arms around her neck.

"Yeah right. You're the Queen of Recklessness. This is perfect for you." She thought about what he said for a moment and found herself oddly agreeing with him.

"I guess that's why I can't stay away from you," she admitted thoughtfully. "It's because you're so bad for me." He grinned at her revelation, bringing her face closer to his.

"I'm glad you're finally admitting that you can't resist me," he joked and she bit her lip, wishing she hadn't just said that.

"But I still hate you," she insisted, staring at his ever nearing lips.

"Oh course you do, Caroline." He held her backside with both hands, massaging her buttocks rigorously and she felt the flame light within her. "I hate you too," he teased, his mouth just millimetres away. No longer being able to withhold herself, she moved in to kiss him.

He responded quickly, his mouth was hot on hers. He rubbed her more urgently and she melted into his embrace, his touches making her body tremble. She was glad that he was holding onto her so tightly because although she was grabbing onto him as much as she could, she still felt herself slipping…

He carried her over to the couch and sat down, bringing her down onto his lap. Once she straddled him, he pulled her down roughly to him and she couldn't contain her moan at the feel of his erection pressing against her. His lips came down hungrily on her throat and neck and she started moving her hips on top of him, craving their friction. He in turn ground himself further into her and they increased their pace, her desire for him growing with each sensuous movement.

Her breathing was erratic and she was flushed; he was making her so hot! She knew that she was going a hundred miles an hour, but she didn't want to stop… she wanted this… _him_. He silenced her moaning with a rough kiss and she could feel her whole world spinning as their tongues played.

He finally removed her shirt, his hands roaming madly over her exposed body and she twitched in pleasure under his burning gaze. His clouded eyes focused on her pierced navel before rising up to admire her chest and popped her breasts out of her bra. Her arousal peaked at the feel of his hands on her and she was so ready for him to completely_ ravish _her.

"_Beautiful_…" he murmured and she burned with anticipation as he licked all around her breasts, but avoided her nipples. As much as she enjoyed his teasing, this was _not_ the time for him to be playing around with her and so she grabbed his hair and forced him to latch on. He groaned with her nipple in his mouth and looked at her wickedly. "Oh sweetheart, you really want this…" She didn't know how to formulate coherent words to tell him to _shut up and keep sucking_!

His teasing set the tone for which she knew their fooling around was all about. They were literally reflections of how they acted normally; it was the same push and pull that they were so used to. It was like their teasing would never end and for some strange reason she could not find herself bothered by it.

"Shut_ u_-!" she started, but it ended in a whimper when he bit down on her painfully. She knew she should have been angry, but could only find herself more turned on by his rough play and cried out in pleasure as he pinched her other nipple just has hard. He was just as dominating now as he was in conversation and it was turning out to be a much better attribute than she thought.

"You're not allowed to complain," he reprimanded her, pushing her down onto the couch so that he was now hovering over her. One of his hands moved up her skirt and she moaned as he rubbed over her panties sensuously. He definitely knew all the right moves. She started unbuttoning his shirt, desperate to have more of him to touch and she roved over his muscular chest and broad shoulders. His body was perfect.

He spread her legs and wedged himself in between them, propping her up on the armrest of the couch. He kissed down her chest to her navel, hooking the hem of her skirt with two fingers and slowly pulling them lower, swirling his tongue tantalizingly close to the waistline. She gasped and twitched when his tongue reached daringly low and he smirked at her naïve reaction.

He moved away from her and she was disappointed at herself for squirming like a little kid. She really didn't want him to stop! Thankfully he only moved so that he could place one of her legs on his shoulder and started caressing it softly. He kissed her knee, slowly making his way up her inner thigh.

He kissed higher, making sure to tease the extra sensitive areas with his tongue before slowly skipping over her panties and moving down the other leg. Oh why did he love teasing her so much? His warm tongue and lips taunting at her delicate flesh was making her anxious to know what he was going to do to her next. She knew that he was purposefully teasing her, but she needed more than this… She just wanted him to _touch her_ already.

When they heard the door open behind them, both of them froze instantly. She looked over to the door to see Stefan walk in while reading over a stack of papers. At first he didn't notice them, but at her sudden movement to cover herself, he looked in their direction and yelped in surprise.

"Did you get the broom Caro- what the _fuck_?" He stared at them accusingly as he crumpled the papers in his hands.

She lifted her leg off of Klaus's shoulder and scrambled to cover herself quickly. Oh my-! She couldn't believe that Stefan had caught them like this! Not to mention, _he'd just seen EVERYTHING_! She tucked her breasts back into her bra and pulled her skirt to cover her red panties that were now visible due to Klaus's tugging. She tried to avoid looking at Stefan's face as much as she could. This was mortifying!

Klaus simply straightened up calmly and pulled her into a hug that half shielded her from Stefan. She was still overexposed due to the fact that Klaus had flung her shirt across the room and there was no way to get it without getting embarrassingly close to Stefan… Oh god, she wanted to die!

"Stefan…" Klaus addressed him casually as if they had just pleasantly bumped into each other in the park. She wanted to kill him for being able to keep his composure even in the worst of situations! He got up while buttoning his shirt, thankfully blocking Stefan's view of her and she curled up into a little ball in the couch.

This served her right. She knew that hooking up with Klaus was a terrible idea! Why did she still do it anyway? Now look at her punishment… it was the most cruel of them all! Stefan would _never _be able to look at her the same way. She was a WHORE!

"I can't fucking believe you, Klaus!" Stefan yelled. She felt tiny in his roaring anger. She'd never seen Stefan truly mad before and she definitely didn't want to face him like this now. Please let her disappear into the cushions! "_Care_!" Stefan called to her threateningly, moving around Klaus to look at her.

She crossed her arms in front of her protectively and shrunk back into her seat. She felt like her father had caught her! She was sure that she couldn't feel any guiltier or _dirtier_ than this.

"Are you _serious_?" Stefan demanded and she had no idea how to respond to him; she didn't even know what he was really asking her. She got up hurriedly, trying to pass him to get her shirt off the floor before she lost anymore of her dignity. But Stefan held his arm out, blocking her from passing and she stepped back confused. " Klaus?_ Really_?!" he asked her in disbelief.

"I have to go," she muttered, pushing past him and picking her shirt off the floor. She didn't have time to stand there being questioned. The faster she could get out of this awful situation, the better. Klaus gave her a sympathetic look as she made her way to the door, but she ignored him, putting her shirt back on.

"We still on for that run?" she heard Stefan ask, but she refused to turn around. He was mocking her and he knew it. _Asshole_. She didn't think that there was any way that she was going to be able to face him so soon AND _THEN_ not to mention, there was that beach trip tomorrow… She was screwed.

"I think I'll pass," she uttered sarcastically, not caring whether he'd heard her on not and just focused on opening the door and_ leaving_. Maybe she just wouldn't go to the beach tomorrow either.

She walked out the room and made a right to leave out the back exit. She needed to get out of there _fast_. She felt her arm being tugged right before she got outside and turned around to find Klaus looking surprisingly apologetic.

Although she was so fucking embarrassed at what she'd been caught doing, she couldn't help but want to blame it all on him.

"He had told me that he was going home," Klaus insisted. "I thought that he had left already." She took a deep breath, knowing that she had to let it all go and try to forget this ever happened, but knew it was going to take a while. "He'll get over it," he promised. "We can always try again tomorrow." She wanted to punch him. Couldn't he see just how sensitive she was about what just happened?

"You're a jackass," she muttered.

"You'll get over it, too."

She rolled her eyes and walked away. Hopefully tomorrow she could avoid looking Stefan in the face and pretend like this hadn't happened in the first place. She started walking briskly, hoping that she wouldn't bump into any of her friends on her way home; she really needed time to think. Oh the things that_ could of_ happened if only she and Klaus had not been interrupted… She sighed dreamily despite herself; it had been going _so good_ too. But like he said, there was always tomorrow.


	8. Introductions

A/N: Hey guys this is just a fill in chapter! I hope you guys are excited to see the beach chapter ;) in regards to reviews yes Klaus is a dick deal with it that Is how I wanted him in my story – don't like then don't read! As someof the reviews are harsh! There are no romantic feelings between Stefan and Caroline just like the tv show they are close friends. Klaus Is a playboy all the boys know this and Stefan doesn't want Caroline to get hurt! Rant over – trust me I know where this story is going enjoy

Arguements

**Chapter 8**

**Introductions**

***Klaus***

After Caroline had left, Stefan had wordlessly led him into the office and shut the door behind them. The air between them was kind of tense and he realized that he was a bit nervous about talking to Stefan about what had happened.

"Explain yourself," Stefan said with a grin, trying to relieve the tension, but he didn't take the bait. He was annoyed that Stefan felt the need to have to talk about it. "Why didn't you tell me you guys have been fooling around?"

"She was here this morning so I couldn't tell you anything about yesterday." Stefan's eyes widened at his confession, already jumping to conclusions about what happened.

"What?! Don't tell me you fucked her last night?" he asked outraged. He shook his head awkwardly.

"I didn't," he said slowly, but Stefan pressed on.

"What then? She _blew_ you?!"

"No. It didn't go that far," he said uncomfortably. "At all."

Stefan nodded once pensively, trying to figure out for himself what exactly had happened, but didn't ask him anything further. Klaus crossed his arms defensively, wondering what all the fuss was about. Stefan wasn't letting on exactly what was his issue with fooling around with Caroline. If he liked her, then he should just spit it out already. He would just apologize and move on already… all he had to do was say so.

"This is probably the stupidest thing you've ever done," Stefan sighed. "You're going to ruin our relationships."

"Are you saying we can't be friends anymore?" he asked sarcastically. Stefan couldn't be stupid enough to let a girl come in between them.

"I don't mean us, idiot. I mean with her." Stefan took a deep breath and finally released what he'd wanted to say all along. "I mean I know you've always liked her, but you're not supposed to follow through." Now he was more confused than ever.

"What?" He was lost.

"Don't play dumb. You know I'm right. You've liked her for a while now. But there are a million other girls out there; why you have to start fooling around with _Caroline_?" Stefan asked annoyed and he finally realized what was going on.

"If you really wanted her, you should have done something about it a long time ago."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stefan looked at him like he was stupid, which made him even angrier. "I DON'T WANT HER, you _fucking moron_!"

Klaus was growing more and more frustrated. What a hypocrite! Stefan has been chasing Rebekah for months now. He made a mental note to bring this up. Although he trusted Stefan with his life he knew he would never hurt her.

"Then what are you complaining about, exactly?" If Stefan didn't like Caroline, then there wasn't a reason for him to be mad. And why was Stefan treating him like a little kid? He was an adult and fully able to make decisions for himself. If he wanted to fool around with Caroline, then it was none of his damn business.

"I'm not complaining, _I'm_ _just saying!_" Stefan sighed. "I don't think that it's a good idea of you to get involved with her. That's all."

"Why?" he asked dryly, waiting for him to elaborate; Stefan needed to give him a damn good reason because he was really bad at listening to advice.

"It's not obvious?" Stefan i asked sarcastically and he finally took a seat. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long pep talk. "You're an asshole," Stefan started with obvious logic that not even he could dispute. He nodded, unoffended. If anyone knew that statement to be true, it was Stefan. "Not only do we both know how it's going to end, but you have are _so many_ other options."

"It's none of your business."

"Just what exactly do you plan to do with her?" Stefan asked reluctantly, a worried look on his face because he already knew the answer.

"You already know." Stefan looked like he wanted to punch him and he was taken aback. Did he really want to protect Caroline that bad? "Relax. It's not like I'm not going to _abuse_ her."

"You're not going to date her or anything you're just going to fuck her and that's it?" Stefan asked tightly, his glare very accusing. He reluctantly nodded. That was a rough summary, but yeah, he got all the main points in there.

"I don't think she really cares anyway," he defended himself, although he really had no idea if it was true or not. "Didn't you see how embarrassed she was a getting caught? She'd rather die than admit that she really likes me," he reasoned and Stefan hesitantly shrugged in agreement.

"Yeah, but still…" Stefan looked at him pleadingly. "Don't screw this up. Because I just have this feeling that after you've had your fun with her—which will probably be over by the end of the week—she's not going to be talking to either one of us. If that happens, then I'm blaming you," Stefan warned. After a moment, he continued. "How much do you like her anyway?"

"Trust me, it's purely physical," he muttered and even as he said it, he knew that it was only half true. She did have _something_ else, but he just didn't want to think about it at the moment; it just made everything easier to deal with this way.

Plus the fact that he'd only just realized his attraction less than 24 hours ago, made him want to acknowledge _even less_ his possible feelings for her. Whatever he was feeling could probably be completely temporary for all he knew. He didn't need to jump on the bandwagon and start proclaiming about emotions that he knew nothing about.

Stefan looked at him skeptically, seeing right through the superficial façade, but like the good friend that he was, he didn't say anything else about it. He hadn't meant to lie to him, but he was a reserved kind of guy. He never admitted to anything really deep, least of all not until he was one hundred percent sure of it himself. He'd probably talk to him about this stuff another time, once he completely figured things out about his status with Caroline.

"Just trust me on this one mate" Klaus replied. Stefan sighed. "Remember I'm not getting involved in you and Rebekah I could easily tear your liver out!" Stefan rolled his eyes Klaus has a point.

"I think you and me both need a drink," Stefan finally suggested, getting up from his seat. He sighed deep in relief, following Stefan out the door. He couldn't agree more.

***Stefan***

He looked at his watch impatiently. It was exactly 9:07pm and he was sitting on a bench waiting for Caroline. He knew that she probably didn't want to see or talk to him, but he just wanted to clear the air before their outing. W

He came to the place that she'd said to meet her before she'd cancelled on him and had been waiting for her for about fifteen minutes. He hoped that she had stuck to her plans and still come running otherwise he would have wasted his time by coming. He'd even worn his running sneakers just so that he could join her.

As he looked out into the reservoir, he finally understood why she and Klaus and so many other people ran there every day. It really was a pretty sight. The water glowing in the moonlight was relaxing and the crisp air smelled of dew with every breeze.

He looked at his watch again. If she didn't come by 9:15, he would definitely give up and go home. It was getting chilly already and he was only in a t-shirt. Finally, he saw her running up the path toward him, headphones on with her mp3 clipped to her running bra.

He really couldn't believe her outfit. She was wearing black spandex pants with a grey sports bra—and that was it. He wasn't the only one that noticed either considering that there were a suspicious amount of lone male joggers trailing a safe distance behind her. Shouldn't she know better than to dress like that this late at night, especially since she was coming by herself?

Flagging her down, she slowed down when she noticed him, coming to a stop right by the bench he was sitting on. He could see from under the lamppost that she was lightly gleaming with sweat and panting; she must have started her workout a little earlier than when she'd told him. She took her headphones out her ears and gave him a curious look.

"Hey…" she said, slightly winded, placing her arms behind her head so that she could breathe in deeper.

"I see you've started without me," he said as she drank from her water bottle.

"Actually… in case you didn't remember," she said with a smile. "I totally _un_invited you." He laughed.

"About earlier," he started, but really didn't know what else to say. He didn't exactly want to apologize for what he'd seen because in _no way_ did he actually regret seeing what he did… "I just don't want things to be awkward, you know." She nodded.

"But it is," she said, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't make me feel any less embarrassed, Stefan," she said and he nodded, understanding what she'd meant, but couldn't offer up anything else more than that.

At that moment, a pair of joggers passing by started blatantly checking out Caroline without any shame whatsoever. He fixed them with a glare. Did they have no respect at all? They saw that he was with her so why wouldn't they assume them a couple and not act like a bunch of jackasses? He wanted to wave his fists in the air and yell at them;

"Don't worry," Caroline said, staring after the guys as they passed. "I know them," but that actually didn't make him feel any better. One of them was actually running backwards, still trying to stare at her and actually winked when she looked at them. Caroline rolled her eyes before facing him again. "They're from my school."

"Anyway," he scowled, trying to forget about the guys. "I'm sorry about everything. I'm not really mad at you." Caroline rolled her eyes at his comment and he wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad one.

"You're damn right! It's none of our business what I do!" (He couldn't help but notice that she sounded exactly like Klaus). "You made me feel like I did something _so_ wrong!" He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"You're making a huge mistake!" he said in an exaggeration to hopefully bring some sense into her. She stayed in his hold, but crossed her arms in front of her.

"I can do whatever I want!" He let her go. "Why does it bother you so much, anyway?" she asked, stepping back from him with a hand on her hip.

He could tell that she was uncomfortable about what his answer would be and it made him angry at what she was accusing him of. "Because I care about you," he said through clenched teeth. "I know Klaus better than anyone and I know how this will all play out." He looked at her seriously. He didn't want them to be mad at each other, they've been friends for a long time and this was a stupid thing to be arguing about. Besides, they had a great time together this morning and he didn't want the day to be ruined because of_ Klaus_ of all people. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Caroline took a deep breath, letting out a huge sigh before pouting up at him. She spread her arms around him in a hug and he hugged her back. See, everything was going to be ok. He was glad that Caroline was such a reasonable person (for _certain_ things).

"I think that you're kind of confused about what's _actually_ going to happen," Caroline said slyly after she pulled away. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, before she clarified. "I think that I know a little about Klaus too, you know." He smiled, doubting that she did, but humored her anyway. "I can handle it."

"I hope so," he said. Caroline took a seat on the bench and he sat next to her. They stayed in silence for a little bit, enjoying each other's company while they watched the lake before them. "So," he started casually, "are you excited to go to the beach tomorrow?" he said, trying to start some small talk.

"Yeah, I love the beach. I haven't had the chance to go this summer yet, so I'm glad we're finally going." She closed as she leaned against his shoulder. He placed his arm around her.

"All of you are coming right?" he asked to make sure because he and Klaus had already told a whole bunch of people. If Caroline and her friends didn't come, they would have a disgustingly large sausage fest in their hands.

"Yeah, we're all going. I just wish it wasn't so early though…" she mumbled, the look on her face pretty much summing up how he felt about it too. He could really use the extra sleep.

"Yeah, me too, but Klaus loves doing things early. That weirdo has always been a morning person for some reason…" he joked and she smiled crookedly, enjoying their Klaus bashing. They were silent for a moment and Caroline looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

"Nothing's really going on…" she denied with a small shrug. "I mean, what you saw, is just what it is…" She stared out into the lake. "I like him," she admitted softly with a shrug and he wasn't sure what to say about her confession, so he stayed silent. What he wanted to say was that she needed to run; run fast and _away_ from Klaus… he wasn't the right guy for her, he didn't deserve her. But he didn't, instead he just listened to her. "But I don't take him seriously. He's not the type of guy you could take seriously."

He couldn't believe just how relieved he was at hearing those words come from her mouth. He was so glad that she understood what she was getting herself into. Klaus was a player and considering their last conversation together, he wasn't taking Caroline seriously either.

"I just want to have fun…" she said with a shrug and he knew why her blush was so deep. He'd already caught Caroline and Klaus 'having fun'. Pretty much she just didn't want to say the words 'hook up', which was what it was starting to smell like to him.

Apparently they both had the same idea that this was going to be a very temporary thing and _thankfully,_ because he had honestly been worried. If it was true that Caroline really_ did_ want the same thing as Klaus, then there would be no reason for him to butt in—because as long and they were both on the same page, Caroline couldn't get hurt. As long as Caroline and Klaus wanted the same thing, Stefan wouldn't have to _murder_ him.

"So it's not this silly little thing called '_love'_, right?" he asked and Caroline giggled into his arm as if he'd just said the funniest joke.

"Oh please, Stefan! Give me a break!" Caroline laughed. "I'm _only_ going along for the ride…" He chuckled, fixing her with a knowing sideways glance. "Metaphorically speaking, _of course_," she added, looking up at him with a playful grin.

"_Of course_," he replied.

***Klaus***

It was the second time he'd seen Caroline up so early on a weekend. She had just gotten out the passenger's side of Stefan's car and was wearing a purple slip-on that cinched at the waist. He noticed halter-top strings coming out of the dress and prayed that it belonged to a scant two-piece. With her hair pulled up in a messy bun, she was carrying a see through beach bag, holding up her hands in defense when she saw him.

"I forgot to charge my phone last night so my alarm didn't go off. Sorry!" she apologized, but he wasn't really mad at all. He had prearranged for Stefan to go get her. He just had a feeling that she would be the last one to arrive.

"Not surprising." She walked over to him after she closed Stefan's door. They stood near the entrance of the tour bus and she reached up and ran her hand through his hair.

"Forgot to brush your hair this morning?" she joked and he grinned. Okay so maybe he did have some bedhead, but he personally knew that she loved it, why else would she touch it? Besides, he knew it was sexy; women told him so all the time.

"Save it for the beach," Stefan muttered, walking past them and onto the bus.

He glared at Stefan's back, hoping that he wouldn't make it a habit of his to start interrupting them because yesterday had been more than enough for him. They'd been going so good and he had been sure that Caroline had been ready to succumb to him completely. But then that bastard had to barge right in the middle of their session. The things he had been ready to do to her… This time however, he would definitely make sure that there would be no further interruptions from _anybody_. Today, there would be no one to save her from him.

"This is the first time we're actually going somewhere together," he noted, stepping closer to her. "You nervous?"

"No. I'm sure we'll have fun," she replied casually, but her secretive smile didn't go unnoticed by him. Her look turned him on more than it should have and he wanted nothing more than to fulfill her wishes. He could definitely show her a good time, all she had to do was ask. Actually, not even.

She walked up to the bus and he stayed close behind as she climbed the steps, staring at her butt as it made its way before him. Her hot little body was perfect in every way. All he could think of was how he wanted to take her home and fuck her until she couldn't walk straight. For now, he would have to try content himself with seeing her run around the beach in a wet bikini… It was going to be a long day.

When they both stepped in the bus, the driver closed the door behind them and started leaving the arcade parking lot. As he walked behind Caroline, he thought twice about if he should follow her to the back, but decided not to. His friends were all sitting on the couches talking and joking, expecting him to join.

He sat next to Damon and looked around the bus once more appreciatively. He was so glad that he had done the renovations. These couches were way more comfortable than the previous ones and the flat screen TVs he had installed were totally worth it. Even the paint job looked better than before, a flaming red, which even he had been skeptical about, really seemed to liven up the place.

He even redid the bathroom and bedrooms and replaced the fridge. Thankfully she still kept the mini bar intact exactly as he liked it. He reached over to the wine cooler and pulled out a bottle of scotch. Now this was what life was all about.

***Caroline***

As she walked toward the back of the bus, she was surprised at how big and spacious it was. It was huge from the outside, but she never would have imagined that it didn't even give it the proper justice. It was decorated lavishly with large plush couches that sat on either side by the windows spanning about half the length of the bus. There were at least three flat screen TVs mounted on the walls and she could see doors with signs on them that read 'Restroom' and 'Bedroom' at the rear end. This bus was quite unbelievable.

Off to the right, there was a mini bar filled with a couple of bottles of sake and dozens of imported Rum and wine and to the left, a small table with five chairs where Bonnie was sitting. She joined her since Klaus had sat with the boys.

Across from her on the couch to her left, Rebekah was sitting down. She was wearing gold aviator shades and resting her head on Elena's shoulder, sleeping. She was wearing a white strapless dress and her pastel orange bikini strings were all she could see of her bathing suit. They were hanging down her back, tangled in her loose hair.

She turned her head as she saw Katherine come out the bathroom, rushing over when she noticed her too. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and she was wearing a cute red bandeau top with only a jean shorts, showing off her belly piercing, (she still remembered the day they'd gotten them done together not too long ago).Katherine took the seat next to her across from Bonnie and leaned in close to talk to her.

"What took you so long?" she asked her impatiently, but didn't give her time to answer before she interrupted her. "Can you believe that Elijah is here?" she said frantically and Bonnie looked up from her phone in interest.

She looked over to the group of boys and slowly scanned the crowd in interest. There were five guys total and all of them were currently obnoxiously laughing at something one of them was doing. She would be annoyed if it weren't for how surreally handsome they all were.

Caroline nodded finally and she took careful notice of just how nervous Katherine actually was. _Interesting_. Maybe her and Elijah had really hit it off on Friday and she hadn't known because they hadn't really talked since then. Hopefully he would distract Katherine long enough to buy her some time before she told her about the issue between her and Klaus…

"If only Rebekah haden't invited them in the first place…" she chided; it really _was_ her fault. Honestly, she had no idea that he was going to bring so many of their friends to come along. She wasn't really sure if she should be pissed about it or not yet. She was waiting to find out if his friends were all jerks to make that decision, but so far in didn't look too promising.

"I thought that you would want him to come," Katherine said, and it made her nervous all of a sudden.

Just at that moment Rebekah and Elena walked over and sat in the chairs next to Caroline.

"We _saw_ you!" Bonnie blurted, a mischievous gleam in her eye. She gulped. What were they talking about…? She looked over at Elena who was smirking also.

"We _all_ saw you dancing with Klaus at the party…" Rebekah clarified with a raised eyebrow. They both looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain herself, but she couldn't. her throat had gone completely dry.

"Dancing…?" she managed to utter.

"If you can _even _call it that," Katherine snickered and she and Bonnie laughed amongst themselves, but her face felt like it was going to melt completely off. _What_ was she supposed to say?!

First, she was in utter disbelief that it had been _just her luck_ at getting caught doing the ONE THING that she wanted to keep secret the most!

Secondly, she couldn't believe that her friends had seen her with Klaus and yet hadn't said a word to her about it for _two whole days_! AND she had spoken to Bonnie over the phone yesterday and she hadn't mentioned a_ peep_—which was surprising considering Bonnie was the _worst_ at keeping secrets!

Thirdly (and the most frightening of them all), she was amazed that Rebekah knew about it and yet, she was somehow _still alive_… She turned to Rebekah cautiously, who actually fixing her with a smug grin.

"So, were you ever going to tell us, or were you going to keep him all to yourself!" Rebekah asked, elbowing her arm immaturely with a huge grin on her face.

"Why didn't you tell us that there was something going on between you two?" Elena joined, giving her the same look as Rebekah. She didn't know how to answer.

Rebekah was acting surprisingly calm about the news and it was starting to freak her out. What if Rebekah was just pretending like this didn't bother her and really in the inside, she just wanted to strangle the life out of her.

"I'm _so sorry_, Rebekah!" she whispered, hoping Rebekah would accept her apology. Rebekah gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked her. "Care, you don't think I would be angry at you if you hooked up with my brother?" She nodded and Rebekah laughed (_laughed_!_)_ at her. "Puh-lease, I couldn't care less! I am totally fine with what you and my brother do – as long as I don't have to hear about it" she scrunched her nose. "Besides! Why would I have a problem with it? If I did Inwould also have to have a problem with Bonnie and Kol or Katherine and Elijah" she smirked.

Bonnie just blushed and Katherine stuck her nose in the air defensively.

"Honestly we have been best friends for a while now it doesn't bother me! If anything I am upset you didn't tell me" Rebekah replied

"Exactly," Elena continued. "And we saw him _all over_ _you_…"

"Spill the beans, Caroline! Tell us exactly what happened!" Bonnie demanded. "And we want to hear every detail!"

Rebekah stuck her fingers in her ears "La la la I am not listening!"

She couldn't help but smile at her friends' antics and she couldn't believe at how relieved she felt at hearing Rebekah's confession. It had been her main reason for why she'd been so cautious about everything in the first place and was just so happy to hear that Rebekah didn't care. She was almost a little _too excited_ actually.

"You promise that you're not mad at me?" she asked her again.

"Trust me, Care. You _always_ know when I'm mad at you." She felt all the tension leave her body at Rebekah's words. Yes! She was _free_!—to do whatever she wanted with Klaus, that is!

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "We, uh… _danced _at the party," she said sheepishly, wondering about just how much else they saw and what she should mention.

"_And_?" Katherine prompted her. "Don't act all modest now! We noticed you two off in the corner!" She wanted to die. So they had seen Klaus practically humping her against the wall?! Elena wiggled her brows and she wanted to cover her face in shame.

"You both seemed really into it," Bonnie added and she wasn't sure just how much redder her face could get. They had seen them making out and groping each other… _just great_.

"Did you guys _do it_?" Elena asked excitedly, unembarrassed by her bold question and she wanted to smack her for being so blunt.

"We all went home _together_ after the party, _you idiots_!" she said through clenched teeth, wishing that she could yell at them. "Don't you remember _that_?!" They were _not_ being logical at all! Elena and Katherine merely shrugged.

"I don't know…" Katherine wondered. "There are many back rooms in the Grill." She tried to suppress her anger because she knew that they were just joking around with her.

"Can we talk about this another time when he isn't sitting less that _ten feet_ away from me?!" she pleaded in a hushed tone, hoping Klaus wouldn't happen to look in their direction and guess what they were talking about.

"Fine. We'll let you off the hook—_for now_," Katherine said with a smirk. "But tomorrow we're having a study session and you'll have plenty of time to elaborate your story there."

"I can't believe they got this huge bus just to take us to the beach!" she blurted randomly, trying desperately to have them drop the subject of her and Klaus already. Elena nodded in agreement and they all seemed to accept their next topic of discussion.

The girls moved closer to the front of the bus. There was a seat on one side of Stefan between him and Elijah that Katherine practically ran to and that pretty much left her with two choices, (but really no choice at all) which were the two empty spots between Klaus and Stefan. And even though she would have been much more comfortable sitting next to Stefan, she didn't for the fact that Elena had been sitting there and it would have been awkward to just take it.

So she was forced to scoot over closer to Klaus. She looked nervously to her left at Klaus, before taking her seat. He smiled goofily at her, offering her a bottle of alcohol and she smiled back politely, but declined. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was he drinking already? Goodness, it wasn't even 11am yet!

He casually placed his arm around the outside of the couch, very near to around her shoulders and she took a nervous breath. So maybe he was _a little_ tipsy… She just prayed that he didn't act like a fool in front of all these people.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry for the delay I have been so busy! Here is part one of the beach trip ;) just a slight teaser of what is to come! Review and enjoy  
xx Amanda

**Chapter 9**

**You learn new things everyday**

***Klaus***

They were playing 'truth or dare', except that there was no 'truth'. The choices were 'Dare' or 'Get Punched by Elijah'. And even though Elijah was off finishing some work in the back room, everyone still did what they were dared to do.

He looked around wondering which one of his friends or brothers was going to be the asshole that would make him do something stupid in front of Caroline. He knew that it would most likely be Kol since he was giving him a particularly evil grin at the moment (and Kol had a bone to pick with him).

"Drink the rest of the bottle," Kol proposed (as he had correctly assumed) and this was one of those times. "Chug it! Chug it!"

Sure, it sounded really easy; the bottle he had in his hand was already half gone and all he had to do was finish it off. The thing was that he had a particularly bad reaction to consuming alcohol so fast: he fell asleep. That might not sound all that bad, but it wasn't as if he slowly nodded off into a nap. No, he went into deep sleep almost immediately after he'd drink himself silly.

He glared at Kol. Most of his friends knew what happened when he drank too much and Kol was trying to screw him over on purpose. He did suppose that this was payback for that time a few weeks ago when he mixed yogurt into Kol's cucumber vinaigrette, (Kol was lactose intolerant). When Kol had found out, he cursed at Klaus all the way to the bathroom and for the rest of the night in spite. Needless to say, Kol was out for payback.

He tried to find support from Stefan, but Stefan wasn't even paying attention to what was going on—instead fully engrossed with Rebekah's hand on his knee. He turned to the guys around him hoping that they'd toss out something less lethal, but clearly they just wanted to see the same show as Kol.

"_Easy,_" he muttered at Kol's challenge. Caroline gave him a sympathetic smile and that in itself made up his mind. He _had_ to do it; he couldn't look like a bitch in front of her—he had way too much ego to decline the challenge and Kol knew it too.

He finished the bottle in a couple of gulps and placed the empty 750mL of vodka down on the floor. He was going down any minute… Kol gave him a triumphant smirk and he clenched his fists. If Kol gave him just one more look, he would murder him on the spot.

They soon all turned to the next victim, Bonnie, and by then he could already feel the tingling/numbing sensation crawling from his head and down his shoulders. Crap… He tuned everyone out. He could care less about the game anymore; he just needed to try his hardest to remain awake.

It was a little comforting that Caroline was next to him. He had one mission and one mission only—to get Caroline alone. With so many people around it would be even easier because no one would notice when they were gone.

He watched Caroline laugh at whatever was going on and absentmindedly started playing with the strings of her bathing suit that poked out from her dress. His finger brushed the back of her neck and she turned to him.

"Are you okay?" she mouthed at him and he nodded mutely back, wishing he could just kiss her right here in front of everyone without caring. (But he did and he knew that she did too.)

He was broken out of his musings when he saw Elijah walking over to them from the back..

"Are we still not there?" Elijah asked with a yawn, his laptop held under his arm. Elijah must not have realized that they'd only been on the road for 30 minutes.

Damon answered that they still had a bit to go and Elijah sighed, taking the seat across from Elena on the table and opened his computer. That was Elijah for you: a complete workaholic. There was no doubt in his mind that Elijah was probably going over the data of a client they were going to meet early on Monday.

The fuzziness in his brain suddenly overwhelmed him. He felt his muscles relaxing and a strange calm took him. He was probably going to fall asleep any second… He placed his hands behind his head and yawned, leaning deeper into the comfy cushions behind him. Damn Kol and his stupid pranks. No longer being able to resist the lull of sleep, he finally closed his eyes and succumbed to the rest that he could not avoid—and one that he desperately needed.

***Stefan***

It was amusing to watch as Klaus couldn't help but fall asleep. Everyone was busy trying to figure out what would be the next dare and hadn't really noticed Klaus dozing off, but he had. He was kind of mad at Kol for making Klaus do what he did, but knew that he could be a real asshole sometimes. This was just one example of their childish rivalries and they all knew that his dare was no big deal; Klaus will just wake up in about 15 minutes or so.

He'd remembered the first time he'd witnessed Klaus passed out like this and how he had really freaked out. In all their years of partying and drinking, Klaus was always able to hold his liquor, so at first he'd thought that there was something seriously wrong with him. When he had found him nearly unconscious in the bathroom one night a couple of years ago, he'd thought that Klaus was dead.

They'd been partying most of the night and it had been well into morning by the time he'd found him. He'd just finished kicking the last person out of their apartment and was about to take a piss before going to bed when he'd seen Klaus curled up by the bathtub unconscious.

He made sure that Klaus was actually alive and then proceeded to try and wake him up by slapping him around a couple of times. It had been nearly impossible, but Klaus finally woke up, confused, but still incredibly alert. It had been a huge relief. He'd feared that maybe Klaus had OD'ed on some hard drugs that he knew a lot of their friends always used, but thankfully that hadn't been the case since Klaus claimed that he was only drinking. The thought of him possibly being poisoned/drugged crossed his mind, but Klaus dismissed his paranoia and told him that he was really tired and drunk and that just needed some sleep.

They left it at that until it happened again about a week later. He, Klaus and Damon had been in a limousine on their way home from some gala event. They were drinking in the car, laughing and joking until Klaus abruptly stopped talking midsentence. He yawned loudly and leaned back on the seat, falling asleep instantly.

Klaus then had unexpectedly looked up at them from his napping spot and told them that they were being loud and that he was tired and was trying to sleep. They both looked at him dumbfounded, not understanding what exactly was going on that would cause Klaus to pass out like an old person after dusk.

After that night, they soon came to realize that Klaus 's little naps _were_ quite sobering indeed. He and Klaus eventually tested it out a couple of times just for the heck of it with alcohol strips they'd bought at a drug store and what they'd found out was surprising. The alcohol in Klaus 's blood would seem to vanish after his little 'naps', and he'd wake up refreshed and alert—the very opposite of a hangover.

They wondered how that could happen and came up with many ridiculous theories, and eventually just chalked up to his damn crazy superhero powers. That was the only reasonable explanation they could come up with that made sense. Klaus had morphed into an _alien_! All in all, Klaus 's 'talent' was quite useful and at the moment he wished that he were in his shoes because he was tired too. For the past two days he hadn't been getting any sleep.

He was broken out of his current thoughts when he noticed Caroline peek back at Klaus and notice humorously that he was sleeping. She nudged him softly, trying to wake him up and Klaus yawned, looking at her briefly before closing his eyes again.

"Idiot," he heard her mumble, nudging him again.

"_Shut up_," Klaus muttered, going back to sleep.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but pulled him down to her, letting him rest on her lap. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear, to which Klaus simply shrugged and continued his nap. He noticed Caroline bite her lip excitedly, a mischievous gleam in her eye as she quickly started running her fingers through Klaus's hair.

He was surprised that she was being so nice to him, knowing that there had to be an ulterior motive because he doubted that she was giving him a scalp massage. When she started separating his hair into small square sections, he finally realized what she was actually doing. She was braiding his hair.

He and Rebekah watched in interest as she made sloppy short braids that stuck out his head comically. He couldn't really see Klaus on account of his face being buried into his arm on her legs, but he could already tell that he looked like a damn fool. Caroline thought of the most randomly hilarious things sometimes!

Katherine suddenly got up from her seat and stretched herself out with a prolonged yawn and his attention immediately jumped to her. He'd almost forgotten that she was here.

"_Katherine_…" Elijah said slowly, watching her from where he was sitting with a smirk. Katherine looked up at him immediately, a delightfully surprised expression on her face and she smiled widely at him. The rest of them quieted down while trying to listen in on their exchange. Katherine stepped in front of Elijah and placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't know that you were going to be here!" she teased. Elijah pushed his chair back from the table and studied her carefully, his eyes never leaving her face. The fact that Elijah even acknowledged a female was incredibly rare. Sure he knew they may have hooked up at the party a few weeks back but that was it!

Elijah responded back, but spoke so low that none of them could hear. How they all wished they could be Elena right now! She was sitting right across from them and undoubtedly knew exactly what they were saying.

Elijah surprisingly pulled Katherine into a hug and she yipped happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and the guys around him looked at each other knowingly. Elijah's hand was to grabbing her ass… This was pretty weird considering he never seen him act like with _anyone_ before. He was much more reserved and never showed any type of emotion _whatsoever_—at all… _ever_!

"Looks like Elijah might have found himself a girl," Rebekah whispered in his ear and he nodded. "Guess the stickler isn't a complete robot after all." They both snickered at her joke.

The group continued to play their game without any more interruptions and after about a half hour, the bus came to a smooth stop. Rebekah jumped up almost immediately and started taking off her clothes, showing off her skimpy black triangular top and tiny matching panty before anyone _else_ even realized they had arrived. That's one thing that he didn't always appreciate from her; she was _always _a show off. Right now however, as she twirled, giving him a full 360 view of her hot body, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't glad that she was.

***Caroline***

She was the last one off the bus because not only did it take forever to lift Klaus's fat head off her lap, it took even longer to wake him up. It was frustrating because she wanted to join the others in the beach already and soak up the sun, but of course, she had to be the one babysitting.

"Klaus!" She hit his cheek repeatedly; disappointed that no one had stayed behind to help her. As soon as the bus stopped moving everyone practically jumped off like it was hazardous or something. She could have left him behind, but she just didn't have the heart to.

Stupid Klaus. He probably hadn't eaten anything the whole morning and was drinking on an empty stomach. She was glad that he wasn't throwing up all over the place, but she was angry with his stupid friends for daring him to drink that much. Still, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed getting to pet him while he slept on her lap (and the braids she'd done were so goofy, that it took all she had to not laugh at them still!).

"What the hell?" he finally woke up startled, looking around at the empty seats confused. She handed him a bottle of water she got from the fridge and he drank it greedily. "We're here already?" She nodded and handed him some crackers she found hidden in the cabinets.

"Eat this. I don't need you fainting on me again."

He looked offended.

"I didn't faint," he argued. "I'm just tired." He shoved a whole bunch of crackers into mouth at one time. "And hungry."

He hurriedly took off his already soaking shirt and she couldn't blame him, she was starting to sweat, too. It was just _so_ hot now that the bus was parked and the air conditioner was turned off. She tried to look away from his body, but found that she couldn't. _How_ was she going to manage for the rest of the day?!

"Whatever," she mumbled. "You should just be happy that I didn't ditch you to go play in the sand, so stop being so grumpy and wake up already! Let's go!" She tried hauling him off the couch, but he didn't budge. Instead gave her the slow once over and her heart started racing. Suddenly, he didn't look all that sleepy anymore.

"Come over here…" He tugged her hand gently to him. She hesitantly took a step closer and he grabbed her waist, his hands heating her up even more.

He slowly started lifting up the bottom of her dress and she stayed perfectly still. His concentrated gaze on her body making her flush in excitement as his fingers teased their way over her hips. He stood up and she let him pull the dress off her completely. They stood close to each other in silence.

She looked up at him and was not disappointed at his intense stare—while she tried to keep her own excitement at bay. She'd been planning on a pink one-piece cut out, but changed her mind last minute to her all-time favorite white bikini. It was incredibly flattering and perhaps a tiny bit more _revealing_ than most, but overall, she was completely confident about how good she looked in it. She did want to look sexy for him after all.

His look was sending shivers down her spine and she was happy to know that she'd gotten his attention. He reached for her bare waist, but she shied away from his touch. As much as she enjoyed him, this was not a good time. Their friends were waiting for them outside and she did not want to appear all hot and bothered in front of them.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him hesitantly.

"What's the rush…" he purred, watching her chest rise and fall from her nervous breathing with careful observation. She rolled her eyes when he bit his lips in temptation.

"I don't need people wondering what's taking us so long to join them," she reminded him and he nodded reluctantly. She grabbed her beach bag off the table and he followed her off the bus.

When she got out, she noticed that they were in a deserted beach. There was absolutely no one around with the exception of her friends in the distance before them. This wasn't the beach that they had planned on going to… Where _were_ they?

"Where the hell did you bring us?" They were literally in the middle of nowhere, just miles of beach as far as she could see and nothing else except some trees inland.

"We're at a private beach, sweetheart," he said simply and she accepted his answer. It was actually pretty cool having the beach all to themselves. "Are you hungry?" he asked her and she wondered if that was a trick question.

One- she was almost always hungry and two- what would they eat anyway, they were alone in a desert beach with no stores, no vendors to buy food from. Unless he planned on driving the _bus_ back somewhere…

"Are you mocking me?" she asked honestly. He shook his head smiling.

"No. I'm starving and I want to get something to eat," he replied. She nodded; she was so freaking hungry too, but didn't want to say anything. It was her fault for not waking up early enough to eat some breakfast. "Let's ask everybody else if they're hungry and then we could bring them back some food," he suggested and she wanted to ask exactly from where, but figured that he must know what he was doing.

They caught up to the rest of the group where they had already started to lay out their beach towels. No one was in the water yet and she was glad. She didn't want to feel like she was missing out on all the fun. When the boys looked up and saw them, they all burst into laughter. Klaus glared at them confused and she started giggling despite herself.

"_Nice braids_…" Damon mocked and Kol grinned at her proudly. Klaus self-consciously reached for his head and felt his hair nervously. He turned to her wide-eyed and she passed him her mirror from her bag. He looked at himself horrified.

"What the hell did you do?!" he demanded, brushing his hair frantically with his fingers. Because she had only been able to reach one side of his head, he looked hilarious with only half his hair braided while the rest of his hair stuck up messily. "You are definitely going to be the first one I throw in the water," he muttered once he'd finished fixing his hair back to normal. She squealed. That water looked cold!

She looked around, looking for a space to open her blanket that wasn't too close to Klaus's in case he decided to make good of that threat. She noticed that Elijah and Katherine were the only ones missing from the group and she looked around to find where they were. As soon as she saw them, she was instantly jealous of their huge umbrella. They had set up couple of feet apart from the group and were currently rubbing sunscreen on each other.

She turned to Bonnie, but she was giving all her attention to Kol, so she turned to Elena, but Damon had sparked up a conversation with her. And Rebekah, well she was already napping on her back with her arm covering her face with Stefan now next to her. She sighed.

"I'm picking up the breakfast. I'll be right back," Klaus announced and the people that were listening to him merely nodded while they continued to settle themselves into the sand. He turned to her expectantly. "You coming?" he asked. She looked up at him while trying to block the sun from her eyes.

"And why do I have to go with you?" she asked. She _really_ wanted to go with him, but didn't want to sound too obedient or _willing_ to venture off alone with him, especially since Stefan and Kol were watching her.

"I can't bring carry all that stuff by myself," he replied simply, extending his arm for her to grab.

"_I'll _go with you if you really need that much help," Kol offered, but Klaus only glared at him in silence and she knew perfectly well what that look meant. Klaus wanted them _alone_. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up, pulling her by the waist. "Looks like someone woke up in a bitchy mood," Kol called out mockingly as she and Klaus left.

"He's an asshole," Klaus muttered (indeed bitchy) and she shrugged. She always thought Kol had been funny. She followed Klaus back in the direction they had come from and looked at him when they passed by the bus.

"Where are we going?" she asked, not seeing any destination, only greenery a little distance off, marking the edge of the beach.

"To my house…" he replied hesitantly, watching her reaction to his confession. She didn't say anything as she looked at him surprised. So this was probably another one of those 'party pads' that he had _EVERYWHERE_ apparently… _Rich bastard_!

Once they walked into a clearing behind the distant shrubs, it was then that she finally was able to see the house. To say it was huge was a complete understatement and she honestly had never seen a place so big before (_how_ _in the world_ hadn't she been able to spot it from the beach?)! She was in complete awe but tried to hide it; she didn't need to give him another thing to be cocky about.

They reached a pathway and she almost laughed at the comical sound of Klaus 's stomach grumbling. He really was hungry! He looked at her sheepishly and shrugged, not embarrassed in the least and they continued up the path until they reached a 15 foot steel gate that seemed to surround the entire estate.

Klaus opened a flap to a security console and punched numbers into it. When it beeped, another tray popped up out and Klaus placed his hand on it for a moment until it beeped again. Then she heard the clicking sound of the tall gates unlocking and automatically opening slowly for them—he really went all out in security, but she knew that it must be necessary to protect something so… expensive.

It was clear to her now that this was all Klaus 's stuff. From the bus (_and_ driver), the house, and the _beach_!— Klaus owned it all. (Or the Mikaelsons!)

Klaus was _filthy rich_! What _else_ did she not know about? And how was it that he'd been able to hide his extravagant life from her in all these years? (Maybe he was a little more humble than she thought…) But even more importantly: _how could he possibly have all this money_? What amount of inheritance could afford all this stuff?

"What do you _do_?" she asked him curiously, if not a little accusingly. He looked at her, understanding exactly what she'd meant, but hesitated in answering.

"I work at a business management company," he said carefully.

"_What. Do. You. Do_?" she asked again slowly, because he was being purposely vague. What she really want to ask was: _Who are you_?! Because apparently she didn't even know.

"Does it really matter?" he asked her with a smile that almost made her forget what she was talking about. "Nothing important." She shrugged, mad that he wasn't willing to at least share the most basic bit of information about himself. Whatever, it wasn't that important anyway, that was true. She let it go and continued walking with him toward something that_ was_ important; food.

They had been walking for the past ten minutes and still seemed to be miles away from the house. It was like a million degrees outside and she was so sweaty walking across the lumpy terrain; she just wanted to stop and take a break already! Klaus was sweating too, but at least he looked much better for it.

He was practically glistening under the intense sunlight and she just wanted to reach out and touch him! She almost couldn't believe that he was entirely real. To say that he was cut up wouldn't even do him justice! His body was too remarkable for words and she had to refrain her thoughts from wandering about how it would feel to have her hands roaming over his muscular back. Or how much she would love to lick the cute line of hair under his bellybutton that led her _down_…

She hated how she could be mad at him one moment and yet so horny the very next! What was wrong with her? She had to find a way to distract herself from his gleaming body and suave grin; she couldn't keep thinking about these dirty thoughts. If she didn't, she would just pounce on him again like she did yesterday and she didn't want to seem that desperate. But she couldn't help thinking about just what he had planned once they were far and all alone…

"So," she started, trying to cut off her pervy thoughts. "This is your place?" They had finally made it close to the lawn outskirts and had just passed a pool house, but continued to make their way through the _longest pathway ever_. They were facing toward the back of the main house and had just reached a lounge area that had _three_ different sized pools and a huge water slide in one of them. THIS PLACE WAS AWESOME!

"It was my parent's home," he said after a moment of silence. She was surprised at his answer; she never heard him talk about his parents before and didn't want to push her luck by saying anything that might make him upset. She knew his parents had died when he was very young and understood it as being a very touchy topic for him. "They were the founders of Mikaelson Incorporated…" he trailed off.

Mikaelson Incorporated? _That was it_! She finally remembered where she knew that logo from! Mikaelson Incorporated was some kind of sponsor to other businesses and although she didn't know all that much about stuff like that, she did know some things. Like how whatever they managed, they partially owned and considering that nearly _every small business_ in the city had that logo stuck onto its window display_, Mikaelson was a pretty freaking huge company_!

"I'm honestly surprised that _you're_ so surprised…" he mocked, looking at her shocked expression. "I always thought you were the type to follow gossip columns or Rebekah?."

Although she did feel foolish for not realizing it earlier, (she was sure he was as much of a celebrity as you can get: he was young, rich, influential AND a sexy beast!), she did have her own things to worry about: _like her own life_! She was finally becoming a high school senior next semester! _And_ had to start thinking about college… And she was finally turning 18! And then there were _guys_! See? She had stresses too!

"I have other things in my life to worry about, you know!" she bit angrily because she honestly did feel stupid. Looking back on it, IT WAS SO OBVIOUS!

"Well, it explains why you're always incognito when you come into the grill…" she finally answered, understanding the constant sunglasses he wore.

"Can you imagine what would happen if a tenth of those people knew who I was? Riots. Everyday…" She shook his head at his incredible ego. "You should consider yourself lucky you know me."

"Get over yourself," she mumbled, but she knew that he was right.

"You can't talk to a superstar like that," he said, bringing a smile out of her. She rolled her eyes anyway as they had finally reached the back porch. Klaus slid open the glass door and they both went inside the house.

She walked into the grandeur of what seemed to be a huge entertainment space with a pool table and fireplace. He made a swift left into an adjacent hallway and they finally reached the kitchen—and what a kitchen it was! Everything looked shiny and new, state of the art appliances gleaming under the bright sunlight that entered through the large windows. He turned on the air conditioner in the room from a control panel that was on top of kitchen counter and she sighed with relief. The long trek over here was finally starting to feel worth it.

She stood behind him as they looked inside the fridge and what she saw inside was pure heaven to her! It was not only fully stocked as she'd imagined it'd be, but there were desserts galore! She reached out to grab the tray of strawberry cheesecake, but he quickly pushed her hand away. She glared at him and instead grabbed a cup of chocolate pudding, but he took it out of her hand.

"What the hell! I didn't walk all this way just to watch _you_ eat!" she cried in frustration, snatching at his hand as he held it out of reach.

"Calm down!" he laughed jovially, dodging her feet as she was trying desperately to stomp on his toes in retaliation. "Geez, you're so vicious when it comes to food!" he observed, but finally handed her back the pudding. She puffed angry breaths, but instantly forgave him as soon as he sidestepped from the fridge and let her take things out. She picked up all of the delicious looking munchies she could see and placed them on the counter where she happily started digging through them.

"What?" she demanded once she noticed that he was staring at her.

"How come you're not fat?" he asked with his eyes unashamedly roaming over her body. She was suddenly regretting not putting her slip back on to come to the house with him… His appreciative look was both exciting and embarrassing at the same time! She shrugged, trying to brush off his stare like it wasn't screwing up with her insides.

"I exercise _obviously,_" she told him slowly as if he was dumb. She opened a pack of chocolate chip muffins and bit into one slowly. It was _amazing_!

"Love?" Klaus looked at her curiously and she nodded to mean she was listening. "Have you had sex before?" he asked without being bashful in the least. She congratulated herself in not choking, but it was a close call. She stared at him in astonishment. What the hell kind of question was that? She continued to chew her food slowly and looked away from him.

"Honestly Klaus, you do realise I was in a long term relationship at one stage?" she said haughtily before taking another bite of her muffin. She saw Klaus's whole demeanour change as if he just remembered Tyler! "It shouldn't matter to you either way!" she huffed.

"That's true," he admitted. "I don't really care if you're a virgin or not," he said with a mischievous smile. "I just wanted to know how slow I should go on you."


	10. Life is the beach!

**Hi guys, sorry to keep you all waiting just on a little getaway at the moment but have had some spare time so thought I would update! I start my new job next week so will be busy! enjoy guys xxx Amandas**

***Klaus***

"We should head back. I'm sure everyone's waiting for their stuff," Caroline told him

"I doubt anyone really believes we're coming back anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What do you think it means?" he responded, but she refused to meet his gaze and turned her back to him.

He walked behind her and grabbed on to her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. He felt her take a deep breath, trying to relax herself. He smirked at her anxiety and pulled her closer, stroking his hands up and down her sides and stomach. She tensed under his touch.

"Do you know how sexy you look?" he whispered in her ear.

Her body in this bathing suit was any man's dream and he didn't know for how much longer he could resist her. After he'd taken her dress off earlier, he knew that he had to get out of there fast before he pounced on her right then and there. Bringing her back to the house was a wiser idea because he'd probably have a better chance to get her into the mood when she wasn't freaking out at the possibility of being caught again. Now that they were conveniently isolated, he was sure that they would finally get somewhere. They would have all the time in the world to enjoy each other's bodies.

He looked down at her smooth skin and finally succumbed to the temptation. He bit gently into her shoulder and she moaned sexily. Desire rose within him fast. He instinctively rubbed himself into her back, craving the extra contact. Much to his delight, she moaned louder. He slowly moved his hands underneath her breasts and caressed her skin, slowly inching up closer to cup them.

Nimbly, he undid her halter top string with his teeth and was overjoyed when her breast jiggled freely from out of their restrain. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulders, playing with her nipples as she shuddered in pleasure. Puling the dangling material from her chest down, he fondled her breasts with both hands. This was perfect. Her nipples were hard and he occasionally pinched them, enjoying the soft moans he elicited from her sweet mouth.

Slowly easing one hand lower down her stomach, he tested his boundaries; he didn't want her running away from him again. Thankfully, this time she let him cup between her legs and he started massaging her. She leaned into him, inviting his intimate probing and her sexy gasping urged him further.

When he found the sensitive spot on the base of her neck, she brought her arms up to hold him down as he worked his tongue over her. She gasped for breath, her nipples getting harder the more aroused she got. He took the opportunity of her splendid stupor to grab her wrists together and clasp them above her head. She panted excitedly, moaning his name as he kissed along her jaw.

When he bit her neck harshly, she tried to break out of his grasp but he held on to her tighter, loving that she couldn't move away from him—the idea of her being his prisoner turning him on even more. She was at his mercy, squirming away from his touch as he licked up and down her shoulders, kissing and biting wherever he could reach.

"You turn me on so much," he whispered huskily, pulling at her bikini bottom strings and dragging them down her legs. When they fell to the floor, she stepped out of them and he cupped her bare mound, smoothly sliding his fingers in between her already wet center. She whimpered as he rubbed her sensitive spots with experienced moves, occasionally flicking her clitoris and making her cry out in pleasure.

When he was sure she was ready for more, he spread her legs apart and made his way to her opening, carefully shoving a finger inside her. He slipped another finger inside of her and she squirmed again, but he held her hands tighter above her head and thrust harder.

She was panting heavily as he moved his fingers out of her faster and faster. She kept biting her lip down in the hopes of quieting her screams, but he knew that she barely could—she was reaching climax. He bit her earlobe, simultaneously rubbing her clit with his thumb and pumping inside her as she gasped for air. When she cried out for him to go faster, it was music to his ears.

He did as she begged and within a couple of moments, he had her coming. She stopped breathing as she rode out her orgasm, coating his fingers with her thick juices, her whole body quaking from the intensity. She collapsed backwards into his arms and he let go of her hands, letting them fall limply at her sides. She gave out an elongated sigh and he turned her around to face him.

He pulled her away from his chest and brought her chin up for a kiss. Lifting her up on the counter, she automatically opened her legs for him. Thrusting his hard bulge into her crotch, he let her know what was next. Her sweet liquid smeared onto his trunks, but he couldn't care less; he was just delighted to hear her moan for_ him_. Moving down to suck on her nipples, she clung onto him, gasping in pleasure as she held him down to her breast.

"_Oh, Klaus_!" she moaned, completely unraveling his self-control. He couldn't hold back anymore; he had to take her on this counter.

Going into his pocket, he pulled out a condom. Keeping it in his palms, he pulled down his trunks and stroked himself in preparation. Bringing her closer to the edge, he rubbed her wet pussy with the tip of his head and she moaned longingly. However, when she looked down at what had been touching her, she panicked.

"Don't!" she started but he passed his dick over her clit again and she swallowed back her words, moaning again. Her hand reached over to his side, looking at him warningly as she dug her nails into his flesh. If she thought that was supposed to stop him, she was so wrong.

"I like it rough," he teased and she bit her lip to stop a smile, smacking his cheek repeatedly until he took the cue. He reluctantly moved his dick away from her pretty shaved pussy and pulled her face closer. "Yes?" He grabbed her neck, slowly kissing her jaw and cheeks. She took the condom from his hand.

"We are _not_-" He kissed her quiet. She reluctantly pulled away and they stared deeply for a moment, the confidence in her statement completely diminishing. She looked away. What can he say, he had a way of making women crumble beneath him. He pulled her into a kiss again and moved his hand down to her slick folds. He moved his fingers slowly over her, knowing he was teasing her.

"We're not, _what_?" he asked her as she closed her eyes in bliss from his caresses.

"We're _not _doing this," she whispered, her wide eyes focused entirely on him now.

"Doing what?" he questioned. "_This_?" he shoved his fingers into pussy again. Her head snapped back in pleasure, but she still held onto their eye contact. "Because it's already too late…" She hissed as he bit her ear.

"_Klaus_." It was a warning. And he loved it when he said his name like that. "You know what I mean!" she exasperated. "I'm not going to have sex with you!" she yelled, flinging the half opened condom across the room.

"Really?" he asked teasingly. "Because it seems like we already are." He wiggled his fingers inside of her and she bit her lip down roughly in both pleasure and frustration. He knew that she wanted to continue just as much as he did.

"It's just not right…" she insisted, grabbing his hand and pulling his fingers out of her. "Not the right time _or_ place… I'm sorry." Sex is just sex and when she finally realized what she was missing out on she'd want to shoot herself for being stupid and holding out for so long.

"Whatever" He didn't care to hear what else she had to say. "But you're going to have to give me _something._" He attacked her chest again and she giggled girlishly, pushing him away. She stared in between them at his rock hard penis.

He took her hand and wrapped it around his throbbing member, holding it firmly. She bit her lip, looking at him before hesitantly stroking him. He shivered at her touch. She already knew what she had to do.

She kissed his lips as she touched him and he was amazed at how good it actually felt. She moved down to his chest with appreciative kisses, looking up at him for approval as she slowly licked and teased his skin. He closed his eyes in an attempt to restrain himself. He just wanted to abuse that sweet mouth of hers and make her his bitch! She had no idea how tempting she looked kissing him and wished that she would move that sweet mouth of hers lower…

He pulled her off the counter and led her toward the kitchen table, taking a seat on one of the chairs. Grabbing her ass, he brought her down onto his pulsing dick. His tip barely touched her, but he still groaned at the hot contact, wishing he could just slide his cock all the way inside her and tear it up. It was a difficult task going against his instincts, but he knew that she'd never forgive him if he did. Besides, he didn't want her to think that he was ungrateful for getting this far; it was satisfying knowing he was the first person to get this far with her.

She moved off of his lap and kneeled on the floor between his legs, grabbing his cock. She started stroking him slowly at first, but in just a couple of moments she understood the exact movements that made him harder. He reached out to push a strand of hair that had fallen out of her bun and tucked it behind her ear causing her to give him a smile.

He kept his hand behind her head, caressing her neck softly as she beat him off. His interest peaked when she leaned forward, her lips tantalizingly close to his head. He brought her mouth closer and she didn't resist, a teasing curve to her lips. He wanted her mouth _all_ over him. The image of when she had provocatively sucked his fingers a couple of days ago flashed in his mind and he prayed that she would treat his dick just the same.

At first, she only flicked her tongue out a little, barely touching him. Then she finally opened her mouth wider and licked his tip like ice cream, causing a shiver to run through his body. She swirled her tongue around before taking his head into her mouth in a surprising move. His mind went blank. He thrust his hips forward, trying to shove more of him into her, but she moved away quickly. Unfortunately for her, he didn't have the patience to let her to figure things and so roughly brought her head down to take him once again.

He didn't force her head all the way down because contrary to what she may believe he just wasn't that much of an asshole to rape her face. Not that she was even ready for that—deep throating was a pro move.

She passed her fingers softly over his balls and he stiffened. She looked at him curiously and continued to massage them while swallowing him and he couldn't hold it in for much longer. Her wet, hot mouth was quickly taking him to the brink, and with his hand holding her down as his sick vice, he was already about to cum. He abruptly moved her mouth off him and stroked himself as he ejaculated onto her perky tits, groaning in satisfaction.

She looked surprised, but didn't move away as his cum splattered and dripped down her chest. He heaved in content and pulled her onto his lap, careful not to get any semen on himself. He was glad to have moved her away in time because he'd been close to coming in her mouth—and although personally he was _all_ for that, he didn't feel like gagging her.

"You sucked my dick so good," he whispered naughtily, hopefully boosting her confidence so she could keep wanting to do it. She smiled, leaning her head into the crook of his neck. He reached over the table to grab a paper towel and carefully wiped himself off her body. She let him clean her and he could see goose bumps covering her skin everywhere he touched. Throwing the used napkin carelessly on the floor, he wrapped his arms around her naked body, loving the way her nipples poked into his chest.

"You can't tell anybody about this," she whispered, kissing his earlobe. He raised his brow, but he was in a lighthearted mood.

"I'm telling _everybody_."

"I'm serious!" she cried with a pout, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay."

He wanted to continue teasing her, but it was hard to joke around when she was still naked in his arms. He looked at her satisfied face and was proud that he (and _him alone)_ had produced it. He was still surprised at what just happened, but nonetheless glad that it did. He couldn't help that she was right about him being the most arrogant person on this Earth. And a complete horn dog.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked when she tried to get off his lap. He pulled her closer.

"I'm going to get dressed."

"No," he denied her easily, refusing to let go of her so soon. He cupped her breast in his hand and twirled her nipple between his fingers, watching her struggle to keep her breath even. "It's not over yet." He grabbed her chin. "We're just getting started."

"_Klaus._" She stopped him with a finger to his mouth, which he in turn bit. "Ow! _You animal_!" she laughed. "You're so _stupid_!" She got off his lap to recover her clothes from the floor. "We're _definitely_ done now."

"Oh, trust me_,_" he promised, standing up to help tie her halter top back on. "This is just the beginning."

***Stefan***

The sun was so strong that sweat came down his face in gallons. He was so damn thirsty and it felt as if he hadn't had something to drink in years. He couldn't understand what was taking. Annoyed that Klaus and Caroline were taking so long to return with their refreshments, he rolled around on his beach blanket hoping for a distraction from his parched mouth.

Looking around, Kol was sat with Bonnie they were laughing about something. Elena and Damon were both lying down on the sand holding each other lovingly just a couple of feet away. Katherine and Elijah were ransacking a large bag they hauled from the bus, looking inside for a volleyball—the net already had been set up a couple of yards away.

And then there was Rebekah . She was an expert on all things sexy and lived her life in the most glamorous way possible. Her most notable feature was the thing that always commanded the most attention from the men around her, her body.

He lay down next to her with his head propped on one arm and took the opportunity to check her out before she looked up.

"Knew you couldn't stay away," Rebekah said as she lifted her head up from her arms, squinting in the sunlight. He noticed she was topless and although he couldn't see her entire breast, he _almost _could and that was enough to get him even more excited. She propped herself on her elbows and leaned in closer with a sly smile—a smile too well.

"It's very hard for me to ignore you." He gave her another look over, not longer stopping himself from admitting to her temptation.

"You always have my attention," he promised. Rebekah leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and whispered in her ear "I'll be back"

He walked over to where Damon was smoking off to the side. He was leaning on the volleyball net, staring ahead of him unfocused. When he reached him, Damon wordlessly passed him a rewrapped cigarette and he took it gratefully, cupping it carefully to light it.

Elijah walked over, standing next to them with his back to the beach and silently lit his own smoke.

They both turned around to the sound of a loud motor from their left and looked on in surprise as they saw Klaus on his sand buggy, driving fast onto the beach. They heard a loud shriek and quite a distance away, they saw Caroline behind him on a similar car zigzagging rather dangerously after him. They were racing apparently because Klaus kept looking back to see where she was and Caroline was yelling about how he was cheating.

He and Damon walked toward them and Klaus stopped just a couple of feet away, getting off the cart. Sunglasses shaded Klaus from the sun, but didn't hide the wide grin on his face. Caroline arrived a few seconds later barely stopping just six feet before them, and they sighed in relief at their near run-over. She got off the cart, shading her eyes with her hand.

"The sun was in my eyes! That's not fair!" she complained smiling widely at them looking cute with her windblown hair and excited cheeks.

Her bathing suit was just so tiny and it barely covered her breasts at all (girls these days… he _had_ to love their fashion choices). She pouted and skipped away from him, probably to ask one of the girls instead. He turned to watch her leave (who would of known that Caroline had such a shapely ass?), completely forgetting that Klaus was right there next to him.

Klaus cleared his throat to regain attention and he bit back a smile at the jealous antics. He knew that Klaus was really into Caroline, but according to the conversation they had yesterday, Klaus had admitted that it meant nothing. He was going to make sure that he took advantage of this situation as much as he could.

"Is there a problem?" he mocked and Klaus just glared back. "You said that there was nothing 'really' going on. She's still fair game, _bro._" Klaus walked away. Couldn't he tell that he was just joking? And he said Caroline didn't mean anything to him.

"What the hell took you so long?" Damon complained after grabbing stacked up food from the back caddy of the cart.

"It was a long walk to get there," Klaus said and Damon snickered.

"Yeah right," Damon muttered. "You were fucking around while we were dying of thirst over here."

He hadn't even noticed until Damon pointed to Klaus's trunks. They had been navy blue and now he wore a black one with a white stripe down the side. The only explanation for changing was that Klaus somehow got lucky with Caroline… Klaus didn't even try to hide the smirk on his face.

What was going on today? Everything was occurring quite opposite than usual. Klaus and Caroline, the two biggest rivals for the past _three years,_ were doing goodness knows what for almost an hour. Workbot5000 aka Elijah was being pussy-whipped by none other than Katherine. What the fuck was going on?

"Do you guys want to play?" Bonnie asked them, Kol right behind her as he twirled the volleyball in his hands.

Glad for the distraction, he agreed since he didn't have anything else better to do. Klaus and Damon all walked to the net. Caroline, Elena, Katherine, Elijah and Rebekah were already there waiting, the girls on one side of the net and the guys on the other.

"Is it the girls vs. guys?" Klaus wondered noticing that team was already huddled, probably talking strategies.

"Don't worry. We got this. They're only _girls_," Kol muttered.

"But they're really good," Damon pouted and he couldn't help laughing.

Caroline was head cheerleader, Rebekah had probably never played a sport in her entire life having growing up a pampered brat. Katherine, although competitive, was a prima donna, so the only threat really on the girls' team was Bonnie or Elena.

"Let's get this started!" Damon clapped and everyone moved into positions. They passed the ball to the girls (ladies first) and Caroline was up first to serve. She bit her lip in concentration and hit the ball hard. It went sailing straight over there and so the games began.

Unfortunately, it continued without them scoring any points for a couple of rounds. The girl's teamwork was their strong suit since the guys were all over the place trying their hardest to impress _them_ and thus were completely uncoordinated. For the most part it was Elena and Bonnie scoring, but Caroline had surprised him with a near spike to the face. It wasn't until Klaus cursed her for slapping his head over the net that he realized that she was a really good player

The girls in the lead, 13-4 (and they had already agreed that the games were only going up to fifteen), the guys clearly got demolished and forfeited that game. Out of the next three games, the guys won none and on the fourth, Kol was so mad that he stormed out the field in the middle of the match. After that, the girls' team couldn't stop laughing and called for a timeout, but by then the guys pretty much agreed to give up.

"That was ridiculous!" Damon seethed.

"Are you sure you got all the scores right?" Kol asked peering over his shoulder at the notepad with the scores. Bonnie stomped over to him, accusing them of trying to cheat.

"Deal with it! You got your ass handed to you!" Bonnie said smugly. Kol, the most competitive guy he knew, furiously started arguing with her. At some point, Kol got so fed up with Bonnie's trash talk that he picked her and carried her over into the water. "I can't believe you!" she kicked and screamed. "Put me down!" But the guys all cheered.

Unfortunately for Kol, she actually was able to drag him down with her and when they both came up to the surface panting, she threw herself on his back, trying to re-dunk him in fury. In the end, neither one looked mad at all and both came out laughing, but it was still hilarious to watch.

"Did you enjoy that spanking?" Rebekah asked, walking to him with a victorious smile on her face.

"Maybe," he admitted, smiling back. She stood next to him and roughed up his hair a bit.

"Good." She took a step closer. "Now it's my turn."

DUN DUN DUN, the story thickens! Still one more chapter on the beach will update soon! Thanks my lovelies xxx


End file.
